


Dans son regard

by The_White_Quill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Quill/pseuds/The_White_Quill
Summary: Combien de temps cela faisait-il que Ron ne l'avait pas regardée avec envie, avec passion ? Hermione voulait se sentir désirée, elle voulait se sentir belle et puissante. Et tout ceci, elle savait où le trouver : dans son regard.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Voilà alors j'ai posté initialement cette histoire sur le site fanfiction(.)net, et en me rappelant que j'avais également un compte ici, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas l'utiliser ? A l'heure où je poste ici, il y a déjà 8 chapitres de publiés. Pour le reste, je poste en général deux fois par semaine.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

\- Putain... c'est pas vrai, merde ! 

Les insanités étaient sorties de la bouche d'Hermione sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Elle venait de sortir de son bureau quand elle avait reçu la petite note de service. Elle avait immédiatement reconnu l'écriture de Ron et avait senti qu'elle n'aimerait pas le contenu du petit mot.

Elle avait eu raison, puisque Ron lui indiquait en quelques mots qu'il ne pourrait pas venir déjeuner avec elle ce midi, trop occupé à la boutique qu'il tenait désormais avec son frère Georges.   
Elle soupira bruyamment, incapable de garder pour elle la frustration qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Ron était censé venir manger avec elle pour ensuite annuler au dernier moment, toujours avec une bonne excuse en prime. 

Dépitée, elle verrouilla la porte de son bureau d'un coup de baguette avant de prendre le chemin du réfectoire du Ministère. Exceptionnellement, elle avait décidé de s'accorder une pause repas plus longue pour aller au restaurant avec son fiancé, mais encore une fois, ses jolis plans tombaient à l'eau.

La tête basse, sans le moindre entrain, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur de son étage. Elle fixait le sol d'un air morose, n'essayant même pas de faire bonne figure : à cette heure-ci, les couloirs étaient déserts. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant de rentrer dans quelqu'un, son front cognant un torse masculin de plein fouet. 

\- Et merde ! jura-t-elle à nouveau, entendant à peine l'exclamation de surprise à côté d'elle. 

Relevant la tête en massant son front, elle eut le déplaisir de constater qu'elle venait de rentrer en plein dans Drago Malefoy. 

\- Granger, l'apostropha-t-il avec son inébranlable air méprisant.

\- Malefoy, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

\- C'est ce que je constate. 

Un silence gênant s'installa alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur. Hermione ne se sentait jamais à l'aise quand elle croisait son collègue. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent puisqu'il travaillait au Département des Mystères, et elle se demandait vaguement pour quelle raison il se trouvait là, dans le Département de la Justice Magique, qu'elle dirigeait depuis peu. 

Evidemment, les relations qu'ils entretenaient étaient bien différentes de l'époque de Poudlard. Après la guerre, il y avait déjà de cela six ans, tout avait changé. La première fois que Harry et Drago s'étaient croisés au Ministère, officiellement en tant que collègues, ils s'étaient fait face un long moment, avant que Harry ne tende une main pacifiste à son vieil ennemi. Il n'avait pas oublié que Drago avait volontairement feint de ne pas le reconnaître dans le manoir Malefoy, alors que son visage était quelque peu déformé par le sortilège cuisant qu'une Hermione paniquée venait de lui jeter. Il n'avait pas oublié non plus que c'était grâce à Narcissa Malefoy, qui avait menti à Lord Voldemort, qu'il avait pu prétendre être mort quelques minutes avant de prendre le dessus sur son rival.

De son côté, Drago n'avait pas oublié que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient pris le temps de leur sauver la vie à lui, Crabbe et Goyle, dans la salle sur Demande, en pleine bataille de Poudlard.

Sous les regards curieux de tous les gens présents autour d'eux, et surtout ceux de Ron et Hermione, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy s'étaient serrés la main d'un geste qui, loin de promettre une quelconque amitié, assurait une entente désormais cordiale entre les deux anciens rivaux. 

Cependant, si Harry avait décidé de faire la paix, les choses étaient différentes pour Ron et Hermione.   
Ron était incapable de pardonner et d'oublier tout ce que Malefoy leur avait fait subir à l'école. Quand ils se croisaient, ils s'accordaient un léger signe de tête, mais Ron ne manquait jamais de l'insulter dans sa barbe une fois que le blond était hors de vue.

Pour Hermione, c'était encore autre chose. Certes, Malefoy lui avait fait beaucoup de mal dans sa jeunesse, et les moqueries et insultes étaient gravées en elle, tout aussi bien que la cicatrice que lui avait laissé Bellatrix Lestrange sur le bras. Cependant, ces querelles d'adolescents étaient bien derrière elle, et elle aurait pu passer outre, mais il n'empêche qu'elle n'était jamais à l'aise quand Malefoy était dans les parages. Peut-être parce que, malgré le fait qu'il ait changé depuis le collège, il semblait toujours aussi indifférent au monde qui l'entourait ; ou encore peut-être parce qu'elle éprouvait une compassion étrange pour cette famille brisée, avec un père emprisonné et une mère qui se retrouvait seule à gérer cet empire familial, avec la quasi intégralité de sa famille enfermée à Azkaban ou morte pendant la guerre. 

Après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Hermione fixait toujours le sol avec insistance, Drago lui demanda : 

\- Tout va bien, Granger ? 

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, soupçonneuse. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il avait un réel intérêt pour ce qu'il venait de demander, son visage toujours aussi insondable, mais le fait qu'il lui pose la question signifiait qu'elle devait vraiment avoir l'air au bout du rouleau. 

Hermione remarqua que Drago regardait discrètement le mot de Ron qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main. Elle s'empressa de l'écraser sous ses doigts avant d'en former une boule de papier. 

\- Oui, mentit-elle. Juste un peu fatiguée. 

Cela, en revanche, était à peine un mensonge. Elle ne comptait pas ses heures au travail et sacrifiait beaucoup trop de son temps de sommeil. 

Malefoy leva un sourcil, peu convaincu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Hermione se pressa de sortir du lieu clos. 

Elle se rendit au réfectoire sans envie. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir manger toute seule et, bien qu'elle appréciât de temps en temps de se retrouver en solitaire et de prendre du temps pour elle, aujourd'hui elle n'en avait aucune envie. Harry était parti aux Etats-Unis deux semaines pour suivre Ginny qui participait à un tournoi de Quidditch. Ses deux meilleurs amis sur un autre continent, Hermione se sentait terriblement seule. Elle n'avait que très peu d'amis, et encore moins au Ministère. Sa très rapide évolution de poste avait fait des jaloux parmi ses collègues. Elle s'en moquait éperdument, bien sûr, mais il y avait certains jours où cela la pesait plus que d'autres.

Elle s'installa donc à une table isolée et sortit un livre de son sac. La lecture était le meilleur remède contre la solitude, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.   
Plongée dans son livre et en oubliant même de manger, elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un s'approchait de sa table, et elle sursauta quand elle remarqua que cette même personne s'assit juste en face d'elle. 

\- Malefoy ? 

Elle n'avait pas voulu que cela sonne comme une question, mais elle était si surprise qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher le son de sa voix de monter dans les aigus. 

\- Les Gryffondor ne savent définitivement pas mentir, répondit-il. Encore une qualité à ne pas ajouter à votre courte liste.

\- C'est une qualité de savoir mentir ?

\- Oui. Cacher ses émotions, c'est essentiel, surtout quand on a un poste comme le tien.

\- Et est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi Drago Malefoy s'intéresse à mon état émotionnel ?

\- Je déjeune seul ce midi et je suis curieux, dit-il simplement. 

Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux, ce qui déstabilisait quelque peu la jeune femme. Bien que la timidité qui la gênait quelque peu pendant son enfance s'était presque totalement dissipée, il n'en restait pas moins que le regard acier perçant de Malefoy était troublant, tant il était inquisiteur. 

\- Quoi donc pour apaiser ta curiosité ?

\- J'ai juste envie de savoir ce qui peut perturber autant Miss Hermione Granger, dit-il de sa voix traînante. 

Hermione l'observa un instant, incapable de déterminer s'il se moquait d'elle ou non. Bien sûr, il avait évolué ces dernières années, mais Hermione était persuadée qu'une personne ne pouvait pas changer du tout au tout. Drago Malefoy restait donc Drago Malefoy, et elle se méfiait de chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, surtout ceux qui se voulaient aimables, tant cela ne lui ressemblait pas. 

\- Tu dois beaucoup t'ennuyer pour t'intéresser autant à ça, répondit Hermione sur un ton moqueur. Ou alors le Département des Mystères te monte à la tête et te fait penser que tout le monde ment ? 

Lui répondre avec sarcasme était encore la meilleure chose à faire, et surtout la seule manière dont elle savait lui parler. Drago lâcha un sourire discret. 

\- Je suis juste très fatiguée, conclut-elle.

\- Hmm... très bien, concéda Malefoy, toujours peu convaincu. Dans ce cas tu devrais manger, ajouta-t-il en montrant l'assiette toujours pleine d'Hermione d'un signe de tête.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais devenir Médicomage. 

Drago sourit à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus franchement. 

\- Toujours sur la défensive. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes ! 

Il lui prit la pomme qu'elle n'avait pas non plus touchée, puis croqua dedans avant de se lever. 

\- A plus, Granger. 

Hermione répondit avec un hochement de tête. Pourquoi diable venait-elle d'avoir un échange poli avec Drago Malefoy ? Mine de rien, il lui avait tenu compagnie l'espace d'un instant, ce qui était toujours mieux que Ron à l'heure actuelle. Hermione soupira en songeant à son fiancé. Elle chercha la boule de papier qu'elle avait fourré dans sa poche afin de relire inutilement une nouvelle fois les mots de Ron, mais ses doigts ne trouvèrent que du vide.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir venu, Hermione attendait, seule chez elle, le retour de son petit-ami. Elle était partie du Ministère plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu pour rentrer à la maison plus tôt et passer du temps avec Ron. Mais bien évidemment, il n'était pas encore là. Un énième regard vers l'horloge accrochée au mur lui indiqua qu'il était presque 21 heures. La boutique était fermée depuis bien longtemps. Elle pesta silencieusement, se levant du canapé pour faire les cent pas dans le salon. Pattenrond, qui était couché sur ses genoux, émit un miaulement désapprobateur. 

\- Je sais Pattenrond, râla Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ron ? demanda-t-elle dans le vide. 

A la mention du plus jeune fils Weasley, Pattenrond miaula encore une fois, avant de quitter la pièce, probablement pour aller se coucher sur le lit. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'Hermione et Ron vivaient ensemble, pourtant Pattenrond évitait toujours ce dernier, voire lui crachait dessus de temps à autre. 

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Ron lui fit enfin l'honneur de sa présence. Il était pratiquement 23 heures quand il rentra, le sourire aux lèvres et le teint un peu rouge. Hermione avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé, et le bruit caractéristique du transplanage la réveilla en sursaut. 

\- Coucou Mione, lança-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. 

Hermione avait voulu détourner la tête pour l'en empêcher, mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à le faire. Au lieu de ça, elle garda ses lèvres bien serrées, lui offrant juste le minimum. Elle se frotta les yeux, essayant de sortir rapidement de son état léthargique afin d'être parfaitement réveillée. 

\- Ça va ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? 

Il avait dit cela, l'air de rien. Comme s'il ne lui avait pas posé un lapin le midi même, ou comme si elle n'avait pas passé sa soirée à l'attendre, ignorant totalement où il se trouvait, ce qui acheva de la réveiller, elle et sa frustration. 

\- Elle aurait pu être meilleure si mon fiancé était venu manger avec moi comme prévu. Et également meilleure, ajouta-t-elle avant que Ron ait le temps de répliquer, si je n'avais pas passé ma soirée à attendre, toujours le même fiancé, pendant qu'il faisait je ne sais quoi ! 

Ron perdait peu à peu son sourire et baissa la tête. 

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione, s'excusa-t-il, mais ce midi c'était vraiment la folie ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser Georges tout seul à la boutique ! Le type qu'on a embauché ne voulait pas rester pendant sa pause déjeuner, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Et puis du coup, pour décompresser de cette journée, on est allés manger ensemble avec George, ça nous a fait du bien. J'ai vu le petit, il grandit si vite, c'est vraiment ahurissant…

\- Ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plaît, le coupa Hermione, tu aurais pu me prévenir, je ne sais pas. J'étais déjà assez déçue que tu ne me rejoignes pas ce midi, alors t'attendre plus de trois heures à la maison comme une abrutie, c'est la goutte de trop !

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Ron.

\- Oui, tu es désolé, c'est bien, mais ça ne change rien ! En ce moment on ne se voit jamais, Ronald, heureusement qu'on habite ensemble et que je dors à côté de toi tous les soirs, sinon on ne se verrait plus du tout ! 

Hermione haussait le ton sans vraiment le vouloir, dépassée par ses émotions. Elle sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes de peine, mais aussi de colère. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle avait l'impression de faire une simple colocation avec Ron. Cela s'était accentué depuis qu'il avait complètement abandonné son travail d'Auror au Ministère, et qu'il avait rejoint la boutique de son frère à plein temps. Bien sûr, Ron était totalement épanoui à la boutique : il adorait ce qu'il faisait et cela, Hermione en était ravie. Elle aussi, faisait un travail qui la passionnait, et elle voulait la même chose pour son futur époux. Seulement, cela empiétait beaucoup trop sur leur couple. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était toujours trop fatigué le soir en rentrant, et souvent, les conversations étaient bien légères, Ron s'endormant rapidement en début de soirée. Et quand il avait du temps libre, il préférait aller voir sa famille, rendre visite à Harry, ou aller faire une partie de Quidditch. Hermione était conviée presque à chaque fois bien entendu, et cela lui faisait du bien de retrouver leur trio régulièrement, ou de voir sa belle-famille. Cependant, elle avait aussi besoin de temps seule avec Ron. N'était-ce pas naturel de vouloir passer du temps avec son fiancé ? 

\- Tu exagères, dit Ron. Tu veux qu'on parle de couple qui ne se voit jamais ? Regarde Harry et Ginny ! Avec leur boulot, c'est tout juste s'ils se croisent dans la journée !

\- Peut-être, mais au moins, quand ils se retrouvent, ils ne sont que tous les deux ! Harry a suivi Ginny aux Etats-Unis cette semaine pour sa compétition de Quidditch ! Toi tu n'arrives même pas à te libérer un midi pour venir manger avec moi !

\- Oh, mais dans ce cas, puisque je suis un si mauvais fiancé, tu devrais épouser Harry, alors ! Vous mangez ensemble tous les midis, apparemment, c'est ça qu'il te faut pour te rendre heureuse ! 

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle était outrée, mais aussi blessée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ron faisait ce genre d'allusions envers Harry, et elle se demandait comment c'était encore possible, après toutes ces années. Qu'il ait pu être jaloux de Harry pendant leur adolescence, elle avait pu le comprendre, même si l'idée lui paraissait totalement saugrenue. Mais maintenant, à 24 ans, alors qu'ils étaient en couple depuis la bataille de Poudlard, qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis cinq ans, qu'elle avait répondu un oui plein de larmes quand il lui avait fait sa demande, un genou à terre... c'était totalement ridicule. 

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me craches ça en pleine figure, dit-elle, la voix tremblante. 

En voyant le visage contrit de Ron, Hermione su qu'il avait regretté ses paroles au moment même de les prononcer. Mais il était ainsi, sanguin, réfléchissant seulement après avoir parlé. Mais les mots avaient été dit, et même s'ils ne les pensaient pas, cela lui faisait quand même du mal. 

\- C'est toi qui as essayé de nous comparer à Harry et Ginny, reprit Hermione. Je…

\- Je sais, la coupa Ron. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça et je suis désolé, tu sais très bien que je ne le pense pas. Mais j'ai l'impression de ne jamais faire assez bien. C'est fatiguant, Hermione, vraiment fatiguant, de ne jamais être à la hauteur.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'être à la hauteur, s'agaça la jeune femme. Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi, parce que je t'aime, espèce de sombre crétin ! 

Ron, qui avait baissé la tête, leva les yeux vers elle avec ce sourire timide typique dont il savait très bien qu'il faisait fondre Hermione. 

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon cœur, répondit-il en gardant son air timide. Je suis désolée. 

Il fit un pas vers elle, jaugea son visage, puis encore un autre. Il lui sourit et Hermione sentait ses barrières de colère s'effondrer. Ron finit de combler la distance qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras, plongeant la tête dans ses boucles brunes. Hermione serra fort son fiancé contre elle et respira son odeur apaisante. Elle se sentait bien, mais elle savait très bien que cela ne durerait pas. Il en était toujours ainsi avec Ron, depuis quelques temps. Ils se disputaient, et quand Ron voyait qu'il commençait à perdre la partie, il redevenait subitement celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, se montrant attentionné et adorable. Mais cela durait un temps, avant que tout ce qu'elle avait à lui reprocher ne revienne au galop. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser quand Ron commença à l'embrasser tendrement. Peu à peu, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras et laissa ses doutes derrière elle quand elle sentit les mains de Ron parcourir son corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle oublia ses peurs quand elle murmura son prénom dans un soupir. 

Pourtant, quand Ron s'endormit à ses côtés après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, elle ressentit une profonde tristesse. Elle savait très bien que leurs problèmes n'étaient pas réglés. Ce n'était pas une énième réconciliation sur l'oreiller qui allait changer quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait retrouver son fiancé, celui qui la regardait avec des yeux admiratifs, celui qui la traitait comme une princesse et qui la faisait se sentir spéciale. Elle ne s'était sentie belle que dans les yeux de Ron, mais elle ne voyait plus cette étincelle. Oh bien sûr, elle savait que dans tous les couples, la flamme de la passion, après avoir tout consumé sur son passage, se faisait plus discrète. Mais elle n'avait même pas encore 25 ans, et elle refusait de laisser son couple s'enliser de la sorte dans une triste routine.   
Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée dans un sommeil nullement réparateur, l'esprit bouillonnant pour trouver une solution à ses problèmes.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla tôt pour arriver de bonne heure au Ministère. Elle se massa le crâne après s'être étirée. Elle était en proie à une violente migraine et avait extrêmement mal dormi. Ses interrogations de la veille ne l'avaient pas quittée, et elle avait l'impression d'y avoir pensé même pendant son sommeil. 

Ron dormait encore à côté d'elle, et elle l'observa un instant. Il était si mignon quand il dormait, le visage détendu, la bouche tordue dans une moue boudeuse. Elle ne comprenait pas à quel moment leur relation était devenue si terne. Certes, son changement de travail n'avait rien arrangé, mais ça ne s'était pas fait en quelques semaines. Elle se souvint avec nostalgie ces moments où ils étaient partis faire la chasse aux Horcruxes. C'était paradoxal, car c'était un moment horrible où elle avait eu peur de mourir littéralement tous les jours. Mais en ce qui concerne sa relation avec Ron, ils avaient été sans nulle doute les meilleurs moments : ceux juste avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, où ils commençaient enfin à assumer les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, après toutes ces années à jouer au chat et à la souris. A cette époque, il la regardait avec des yeux remplis d'admiration, comme si elle avait été la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait pas regardée ainsi ? 

Il n'était pas l'unique fautif, évidemment. Sans doute s'était-elle un peu trop laissée aller. Naturellement, Hermione n'était pas de ses personnes intéressées par l'image qu'elle renvoyait aux autres. Elle privilégiait le confort à l'esthétique, et son emploi du temps chargé ne lui laissait guère de temps pour penser à son paraître. Elle décida alors de faire un effort là-dessus, pour montrer à Ron qu'elle voulait retrouver la passion qui les avait consumés six ans plus tôt. 

C'est dans un état d'esprit assez étrange, quelque part entre la morosité et la détermination, qu'Hermione passa une matinée chargée au Ministère. Un groupe d'individus s'amusait depuis plusieurs jours à faire peur à des moldus en utilisant la magie. Si cela aurait pu simplement être géré par la Brigade de la Police Magique, la nuit dernière, les malfrats étaient passé à l'étape supérieure en violentant un moldu en pleine rue. Hermione ignorait encore s'il s'agissait juste de jeunes sorciers complètement inconscients qui ne réalisaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ou bien de personnes mal intentionnées qui détestaient réellement les moldus. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, le racisme anti-moldu avait considérablement baissé, mais n'avait jamais complètement disparu. 

Trop occupée à rédiger la lettre qu'elle allait envoyer au chef de la Brigade de la Police Magique, elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Elle ne pensa qu'à sa pause déjeuner que lorsque son estomac lui rappela son bon souvenir dans un gargouillement sonore. Elle soupira en posant sa plume. En restant occupée toute la matinée, elle avait gardé ses pensées éloignées des problèmes de la maison, pour ne se concentrer que sur le travail, et cela lui avait fait du bien. Son ventre fit à nouveau un bruit dont elle ne le savait pas capable, comme pour argumenter contre ses pensées, et se résolut à contrecœur à aller manger un morceau au réfectoire. 

En s'installant à la même table que la veille, seule, elle comptait mentalement le nombre de jours qui restaient avant que Harry et Ginny ne reviennent de leurs petites vacances. Son meilleur ami lui manquait terriblement : ce n'était pas souvent que le trio passait autant de temps sans se voir. D'autant plus que Harry, en tant que Chef du Bureau des Aurors, était très souvent amené à travailler avec Hermione. 

La jeune femme fut sortie de ses pensées par Drago Malefoy qui s'installa en face d'elle, comme la veille, sans demander si cela la dérangeait ou non. Elle posa ses couverts et le dévisagea, interloquée. 

\- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton moqueur pour masquer sa surprise.

\- Précisément, répondit simplement Drago avec un petit sourire en coin. On dirait que tu as retrouvé l'appétit.

\- Ah, mais d'accord, j'ai compris ! En réalité, tu as été engagé par ma mère pour qu'elle s'assure que je sois en bonne santé, c'est ça ? 

Drago éclata de rire, et Hermione ne se souvint pas l'avoir entendu jamais rire, si ce n'est pour se moquer d'elle et de ses amis, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. 

\- Tu pourras lui dire que je mange cinq fruits et légumes par jour et que je n'oublie pas de me brosser les dents avant d'aller me coucher.

\- Dans ce cas je me dépêche de lui envoyer un hibou, dit Drago sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Je t'en remercie. Tu pourras aussi ajouter que c'est un bien étrange choix que de choisir Drago Malefoy pour veiller sur moi.

\- Ah, Granger... soupira Malefoy en passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer - ce qui était inutile, puisque ses cheveux platines étaient toujours impeccablement lissés sur sa tête, d'une telle façon qu'elle se demandait si ce n'était pas dû à un sortilège - Tu vois toujours le mal partout, et surtout quand il s'agit de moi, reprit-il avec une moue faussement triste.

\- A qui la faute ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. 

Drago se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, laissant échapper un soupir las. 

\- De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, dit-il. Si  _ Harry Potter _ a pu faire table rase du passé, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire de même ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas laissé nos vieilles querelles derrière nous, se défendit Hermione, seulement...

\- Seulement tu ne me fais pas du tout confiance, finit-il à sa place, ce petit sourire de retour sur ses lèvres.

\- Permets-moi d'être suspecte de te voir à ma table pour le deuxième jour d'affilée, alors qu'on ne se parle pratiquement jamais.

\- Tu gagnes un point. Et je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Mais dans la vie, tout ne reste pas immuable, tu sais. Et puis, je te vois triste en ce moment, à chaque fois que je te croise. Ça pique ma curiosité.

\- Je ne suis pas triste ! se braqua-t-elle trop promptement pour que ce ne soit sincère. 

Pour toute réponse, Drago se contenta de sourire, de ce sourire toujours aussi énigmatique. 

\- A d'autres, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Tu es bien bavard, pour une Langue-de-Plomb ! railla Hermione en espérant le faire changer de sujet.

\- Voilà une blague tout à fait originale, Granger, on ne me l'avait encore jamais faite. 

Hermione se surprit à sourire devant l'air totalement pince sans rire de son interlocuteur. 

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, au Département des Mystères ? Ca semble si froid et lugubre, là-bas.

\- C'est le but. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ce métier est passionnant. Et je me félicite de faire partie de ce Département, vu que c'est le seul qui n'est pas sous le contrôle du tien, ajouta-t-il avec arrogance.

\- Tu n'aurais pas supporté être sous la direction d'une née-moldue, pas vrai ?

\- J'aurais été dans l'obligation de démissionner. 

Il avait dit cela d'un air si sérieux qu'Hermione le crut un instant, avant qu'un rire ne sorte à nouveau de sa bouche. C'était si étrange, de se retrouver là, plaisantant avec Drago Malefoy. Elle repensait à l'adolescent qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard, beaucoup trop sûr de lui, arrogant, raciste et parfaitement odieux. Trop sûr de lui, il l'était toujours, il suffisait de voir comment il marchait dans les couloirs du Ministère comme si les lieux lui appartenaient. Arrogant, il le demeurait encore également. Raciste et odieux, il fallait qu'Hermione se résolve à croire que cela faisait partie de son passé. 

Ils mangèrent ensemble en discutant du travail, Drago voulant en savoir plus sur les attaques contre les moldus de ces derniers jours. Ils furent cependant interrompus par l'assistante d'Hermione qui arrivait à leur table, un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans les bras. Le bouquet était tel qu'on voyait à peine le chignon de Pénélope dépasser des roses. 

\- Désolée de te déranger, Hermione, fit Pénélope en posant les fleurs sur la table. Mais tu as reçu ça et j'ai eu pour instruction de te les donner maintenant.

\- Merci, Penny. 

Elle prit le morceau de parchemin que son assistante lui tendait. Penelope regardait Drago, puis Hermione, puis encore Drago, comme si les voir tous les deux manger ensemble relevait de la science-fiction. 

Hermione lut ce que Ron avait écrit sur le parchemin de son écriture désordonnée. 

_ Mon cœur, _ _   
_ _ En espérant que ces quelques roses te tiennent compagnie. _ _   
_ _ Pense à moi lorsque tu les regarderas. _ _   
_ _ Je t'aime. _

_ Ron _

Hermione sourit tendrement. Le romantisme n'était pas le point fort de son fiancé, alors ces petits efforts comptaient énormément pour elle. Elle prit le bouquet de roses rouges pour le sentir et soupira de contentement. 

\- Quelqu'un a quelque chose à se faire pardonner, on dirait. 

Hermione sursauta. Elle avait presque oublié que Drago était en face d'elle, et il la regardait d'un air moqueur. 

\- Un homme ne peut pas offrir des fleurs à sa fiancée sans que ce soit pour se faire pardonner ?

\- Pas avec un aussi gros bouquet.

\- Je suppose que je parle avec un expert.

\- Oh tu n'imagines pas. Alors, qu'est-ce que Weasley doit se faire pardonner ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu es vraiment beaucoup trop curieux ! Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai beaucoup de travail, dit-elle en se levant. 

Elle prit le bouquet qu'elle serrait contre elle, reniflant les fleurs avec extase. Drago resta assis à observer la scène, l'air songeur. 

\- Un petit indice ? tenta-t-il à nouveau.

\- Vraiment trop curieux, répéta Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! 

D'un geste de la main, elle le salua et le laissa seul à sa table. 

\- Je suis plein de surprises, Granger... murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors que ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec une boule de papier dans la poche de sa veste.

* * *

\- Hermione, tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

La jeune femme soupira en entendant pour la dixième fois les plaintes de son petit-ami.

\- Une minute, pesta-t-elle. J'ai presque fini !

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu as besoin d'autant de préparation ! fit Ron à travers la porte de la salle de bains. On va juste chez mes parents !

Hermione ne répondit pas, et s'appliqua à mettre son mascara. Une fois fini, elle se regarda dans le miroir, satisfaite. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement, mais comme elle ne le faisait jamais, le résultat se voyait directement, et elle en était contente. Elle finit de s'habiller d'un jean moulant et de bottines à talons qui allongeaient ses jambes et rejoignit enfin Ron dans le salon.

Il avait été adorable depuis qu'il lui avait offert les fleurs, deux jours plus tôt, et essayait même de rentrer plus tôt à la maison pour passer du temps avec elle. Hermione pensa au bouquet qui trônait sur son bureau avec tendresse. 

\- Ah, quand même ! grogna Ron en voyant enfin sa fiancée arriver. On va être en retard alors que Maman fait mon plat préféré.

Hermione aurait normalement sourit, sauf qu'elle n'en avait absolument pas le cœur à l'instant présent. Ron l'avait regardée comme il la regardait toujours, ne semblant pas se rendre compte du petit effort de maquillage qu'elle avait fait. Elle qui s'était bêtement attendue à un compliment, la douche était plutôt fraîche. Elle ne pipa mot et ils transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'au Terrier.

Quand ils arrivèrent au milieu du salon, toute le monde était déjà installé à table.

\- Aaaaah ! s'exclama Georges. On ne vous attendait plus !

\- Je vois ça, grommela Ron en voyant qu'ils avaient commencé à manger. Madame a mis dix ans à se préparer.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en allant dire bonjour à tout le monde. La famille Weasley était presque au complet ; il ne manquait que Charlie, toujours en Roumanie, et Ginny donc, aux Etats-Unis pendant encore une semaine avec Harry.

\- Tataaaaaa ! 

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que deux enfants lui sautèrent dans les bras. Elle les enlaça avec tendresse.

\- On croyait t'allait plus venir ! la réprimanda Teddy.

Aujourd'hui, le petit garçon avait les cheveux aussi blonds et les yeux aussi bleus que Victoire.

\- Désolée, il fallait que je me prépare pour être jolie pour voir mes neveux préférés.

Les deux jeunes enfants lui firent un bisou sur chaque joue, puis allèrent dire bonjour à Ron tandis qu'Hermione se tourna vers ses beaux-parents.

\- Hermione, ma chérie, la salua Molly. Tu es toute belle, dis-moi, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

\- Merci, Molly. Où est James ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant son filleul des yeux.

\- Oh, il dort enfin, soupira sa belle-mère. Par pitié, mange un morceau avant d'aller le voir. Cet enfant ne dort jamais.

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire, avant de s’asseoir entre Ron, qui avait bien évidemment commencé à manger, et Percy. En face d'elle, Bill l'observa un instant.

\- C'est vrai que tu es toute jolie, aujourd’hui, Hermione, dit-il en reprenant les paroles de sa mère. Ça te va bien ce que tu as fait aux yeux.

\- Merci, Bill, répondit-elle un peu gênée.

A côté d'elle, Ron mangeait comme s'il ne s'était pas nourri depuis deux ans.

\- Si tu veux je te donnerai des conseils, proposa Fleur en scrutant le trait d'eye-liner d'Hermione qui était loin d'être aussi bien exécuté que le sien.

\- Et moi, tu m'en donneras des conseils pour me maquiller, Fleur ? demanda Georges sur un ton si sérieux qu'Angelina, qui était en train de s'occuper d'aider leur fils à manger, se retourna d'un coup, avant d'éclater de rire.

Le repas se déroula bien, car c'était toujours le cas chez les Weasley. Hermione se sentait si bien dans cette grande famille remplie d'amour. Elle n'en avait pas manqué avec ses parents bien sûr, mais elle qui était fille unique et n'avait qu'une seule tante du côté de sa mère  **(*)** , alors elle devait avouer que les réunions de famille qu'elle avait connu étant petite étaient bien différentes de celles dont elle avait l'habitude maintenant.

Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se départir de sa déception. Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'elle avait fait un effort pour être jolie. Tout le monde, sauf son fiancé, qui était à présent parti jouer au Quidditch avec ses frères et les enfants. 

Pendant le repas, elle avait vu Arthur et Molly se taquiner et Arthur avait regardé sa femme avec dévotion quand elle avait servi tout le monde. Alors, même si un couple marié depuis trois décennies en était capable, pourquoi pas eux ?

Après avoir aidé Molly à tout ranger, elle grimpa les étages jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny où dormait encore James. Elle s'approcha du berceau et observa un instant son filleul dormir.

\- Le portrait craché de ton père... souffla-t-elle en caressant les cheveux noirs de James.

Le bébé ouvrit lentement les paupières sur des yeux verts identiques à ceux de Harry. Hermione sourit affectueusement, incapable de se retenir. Elle prit James dans ses bras qui babilla de contentement en posant sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Hermione.

\- Mine...

Hermione ressentit une explosion de joie en entendant le petit essayer de dire son prénom, toujours égale à la première fois qu'il l'avait fait. Elle éprouvait tellement d'amour pour cet enfant, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait quand elle tiendrait son propre enfant dans les bras.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là, berçant James dans ses bras, lui chantonnant une mélodie qui semblait sortir tout droit de son imagination. Son filleul était en train de s'endormir à nouveau quand Hermione remarqua que Ron était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte et qu'il fixait Hermione avec une intensité déconcertante.

Elle savait très bien à quoi il pensait. Elle savait très bien qu'il aurait voulu qu'Hermione ne tienne pas leur filleul dans ses bras, mais  _ leur _ enfant. Il désirait être père avec une ardeur incommensurable, et Hermione était parfaitement au courant. Seulement, si elle aussi avait envie d'avoir des enfants, elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle n'était pas prête, parce qu'elle venait tout juste d'être promue, et qu'elle avait des choses à accomplir professionnellement avant d'être mère, ce que Ron avait du mal à comprendre. Pour lui, la vie de famille passait bien avant la vie de travail, et ce sujet était la cause de nombreuses disputes pour le couple.

Mais surtout, elle n'était pas prête, parce qu'elle savait qu'au moment où elle tomberait enceinte, Ron ne la verrait plus comme sa femme, mais uniquement comme la mère de son enfant. Il suffisait de voir que maintenant, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'un jeune couple, son fiancé ne la regardait plus du tout comme avant, alors après la maternité, elle n'osait pas l'imaginer. Evidemment, cette raison, elle l'avait gardé pour elle, et Ron ne savait rien de ces questionnements là. Pour lui, le refus d'Hermione de faire un enfant tout de suite était juste lié à son travail.

Il s'approcha de sa fiancée et de leur filleul, et déposa un baiser sur le front de ce dernier. Les deux amoureux prenaient leur rôle très à coeur et s'étaient sentis extrêmement flattés que Harry et Ginny les choisissent comme parrain et marraine pour le petit James Sirius Potter.

\- Adorable ! 

Molly Weasley, qui était arrivée sans qu'ils ne l'entendent, venait de prendre la scène en photo. Hermione sourit en voyant le cliché : la photo était magnifique, et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, cela lui emplissait le cœur d'une étrange tristesse.

\- Ron, George a besoin de toi en bas, lui dit Molly.

Il embrassa Hermione sur la joue et descendit, la laissant seule avec le bébé toujours dans les bras, et sa belle-mère.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie ? lui demanda cette dernière en s'approchant d'Hermione.

\- Oui, Molly, mentit Hermione en essayant de contrôler les trémolos dans sa voix. 

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer et elle haïssait ses émotions qui lui jouaient ainsi de mauvais tours. Molly n'était pas dupe et prit l'enfant dans ses bras avant de le remettre dans son berceau. James dormait paisiblement et les deux femmes le regardèrent un instant.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas celle à qui tu as envie d'en parler, dit Molly avec une voix douce, mais je pense te connaître assez pour savoir que ça ne va pas fort, et que mon fils n'y est pas étranger.

\- Ron est merveilleux, s'empressa de dire Hermione qui ne voulait pas que Molly pense n'importe quoi. C'est juste que parfois... parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on a quarante ans de mariage derrière nous...

\- J'avais compris. Tu sais parfois, comme Ron est un peu bourrin... il faut que tu lui en parles, ma chérie. Je déteste te voir si triste, surtout que je sais que vous vous aimez très fort.

\- C'est vrai...

\- Alors parle lui, d'accord ?

\- Oui, Molly, c'est promis.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle se promit à elle-même, et pas seulement à Molly, qu'elle ferait comprendre à son fiancé qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver le Ron d'avant. Elle avait besoin de retrouver l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse.


	4. Chapter 4

La semaine qui suivit était passée à une vitesse hallucinante.

Déjà, Hermione était surchargée de travail. Les attaques contre les moldus s'étaient multipliées, ce qui laissait aisément penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'un jeu de mauvais goût. Cependant, les criminels semblaient terriblement doués pour rester hors de portée des Aurors qui avaient été mis sur l'affaire, car ils restaient non seulement introuvables, mais surtout, ils avaient encore réussi à demeurer anonymes. Hermione avait hâte que Harry rentre pour l'aider. C'était un Auror redoutable et elle ne doutait pas qu'il aurait le fin mot de cette affaire.

Le fait d'être ainsi occupée au travail l'avait empêchée de trop penser à Ron. Malgré la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Molly, Hermione n'avait toujours pas parlé à son fiancé. Elle essayait de le faire réagir différemment avec de petits signaux discrets, mais sans succès. Le maquillage qu'elle portait désormais quotidiennement, le subtil changement dans sa garde-robe, Ron semblait insensible à tous ses efforts. Tous les soirs de cette semaine, il était rentré tard et fatigué, se couchant immédiatement, sans laisser de doute quant à l'issue de la soirée.

Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Un cercle sans fin, une routine déprimante dans laquelle Hermione s'enlisait sans pouvoir y remédier.

Il y avait pourtant un élément qui avait changé dans son quotidien, un élément auquel elle n'aurait jamais pensé encore dix jours en arrière.

Cet élément n’était autre que Drago Malefoy. 

Quand elle était revenue au travail le lundi suivant son week-end chez les Weasley, elle ne s’était pas attendue à le voir s’asseoir une fois de plus à sa table le midi, encore une fois sans lui demander son avis, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. 

Elle l’avait donc à nouveau interrogé du regard, comme les deux fois précédentes, mais s’était contenté de lui demander si elle avait passé un bon week-end. « Tu as toujours une petite mine. » lui avait-il dit. « Mais j’aime bien ce que tu as fait à tes yeux », avait-il ajouté devant la moue bougonne de sa collègue. 

« Alors ça c’est le pompon », avait pensé Hermione. Drago Malefoy venait de la complimenter, de remarquer les petits efforts qu’elle fournissait, alors que son propre fiancé semblait ne rien voir du tout. C’était tout bonnement le monde à l’envers. 

Il s’était alors installé une petite routine, et Drago la rejoignait tous les midis pour manger avec elle. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, et c’était assez déconcertant de voir à quel point discuter avec lui était facile. Elle s’aperçut que Drago était quelqu’un de cultivé et drôle, à sa manière bien sûr, qui n’aurait pas plu à tout le monde. Son côté agaçant et son sale caractère, elle pensait déjà le connaître, mais aujourd’hui, elle les trouvait beaucoup plus attachants qu’à l’époque de Poudlard. Évidemment, il avait des idées très arrêtées et conservait sur certains sujets ses anciennes croyances totalement surannées. Parfois, le ton montait quand chacun était persuadé d’avoir raison. Drago la traitait alors d’insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout, et elle de « mufle ». 

\- Mufle, Granger, sérieusement ? Je pense très sincèrement que même ta mamie n'utilise plus ce mot. 

\- Laisse donc ma mamie où elle est, Malefoy, répondit Hermione sur le même ton cynique. 

Elle s'était donc habituée à la compagnie de Malefoy et appréciait ces repas. Elle avait du mal à croire que le jeune homme qui mangeait avec elle tous les midis était le même qui la traitait de sang de bourbe avec toute la haine du monde dans la voix quand ils étaient au collège.

Ce midi-là, c'était vendredi et Hermione avait hâte que la journée se termine. Le lendemain, Harry et Ginny rentraient enfin en Angleterre, et Hermione avait plus que hâte de revoir ses amis.

Quand elle arriva au réfectoire, Drago était déjà installé mais n'avait pas encore commencé à manger. Il sourit quand il la vit et lança de sa voix traînante :

\- Et bien, je n'y croyais plus.

\- Désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme. Il se trouve que j'ai un vrai travail. Je ne passe pas mon temps à déambuler dans les couloirs d'un air mystérieux.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit. Cela faisait partie de leur routine, à présent, se lancer des pics, manger, discuter de choses sérieuses, pour mieux se taquiner par la suite.

\- Tu ne peux pas nier que pour déambuler dans les couloirs d'un air mystérieux, je suis l'homme de la situation.

\- Oh ça, c'est une certitude ! affirma-t-elle en riant.

\- Tu m'as l'air de particulièrement bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai ! Harry et Ginny rentrent demain, et je suis vraiment contente de les revoir.

Drago se racla la gorge et retint un rire, sous le regard interrogatif d'Hermione.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Et bien, c'est drôle, mais à l'école, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était avec lui que tu finirais.

Hermione le dévisagea avant d'éclater de rire. Il n'était pas le premier à le lui dire, mais savoir que Drago Malefoy avait eu un avis sur le sujet lui semblait hors normes.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'intéressais à ça !

\- Ça intéressait tout le monde, Granger. Tu seras ravie d'apprendre qu'il y avait des paris à ce propos. Qui du célèbre Harry Potter ou de l'insignifiant Ronald Weasley allait réussir à faire tomber Miss-je-sais-tout ?

\- Malefoy ! s'insurgea-t-elle. De quel droit oses-tu dire que mon fiancé est insignifiant ?

Hermione sentait ses doigts lui picoter, mais gifler ce blondinet arrogant devant tant de monde semblait une mauvaise idée pour ses plans de carrière.

\- Détends-toi, Granger. C'était ce que tout le monde pensait à l'époque, désolée de te le dire. Avant que vous ne deveniez des  _ héros _ , ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot, moqueur.

Hermione s'adossa à la chaise, croisant les bras en faisant mine de bouder. Intérieurement, elle peinait à croire que des gens aient pu s'intéresser autant à leur vie. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que leur trio avait autant fasciné à Poudlard.

\- Tu m'as fait perdre pas mal de gallions, d'ailleurs, continua-t-il avec son sourire en coin. Maintenant que j'y pense, je devrais sans doute te demander un remboursement.

\- Pardon ? Tu es fou ! 

Elle prit une voix outrée, mais elle avait envie de rire. Comme souvent, un éclair de choc la traversa quand elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle était en train de bavarder nonchalamment avec Drago Malefoy et qu'il la faisait rire.

\- Je t'en prie, c'était écrit dans le marbre que vous finiriez ensemble avec Potter !

\- Harry est comme mon frère, expliqua Hermione. Vraiment il n'y a jamais eu une once d'ambiguïté là-dessus.

Drago fit une moue dubitative.

\- Et bien moi je n'ai pas fait de paris, relança Hermione qui voulait détourner le sujet de ses propres amours, mais nous on imaginait que tu sortirais avec Pansy Parkinson.

Drago leva un sourcil, étonné.

\- Cette peste ?

\- Et bien, tu étais un admirable crétin, donc... oui, vous alliez plutôt très bien ensemble.

Drago sourit en s'étirant, laissant traîner ses longues jambes sous la table, ses pieds touchant presque ceux d'Hermione. Il avait une aisance dans le regard. Tout son être transpirait l'assurance, cela, elle ne pouvait pas lui enlever.

\- Un point pour toi, admit-il. Mais non. On a flirté, mais rien de plus. Dans tous les cas, c'était évident que je me marierai avec Astoria.

\- Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vu avec elle, à Poudlard. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors que Drago la fixait, un air indescriptible sur le visage.

\- En parlant de ça, finit-il par dire, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vue à mon mariage, lui fit-il remarquer en changeant subtilement de sujet.

Hermione grimaça. Elle avait reçu, tout comme Harry et Ron, l'invitation au mariage du seul héritier Malefoy, trois ans auparavant. Le mariage avait été, d'après ce qu'on dit, d'une somptuosité sans pareille. Si Harry avait accepté l'invitation, signe que sa poignée de main n'avait pas été donnée dans le vent, Ron et Hermione avaient préféré s'abstenir. Hermione ne s'y serait définitivement pas sentie à sa place. Ron, quant à lui, avait affirmé qu'il préférait encore organiser lui-même le mariage de la goule qui vivait au dessus de sa chambre au Terrier. Il avait cependant ajouté qu'il irait avec grand plaisir aux obsèques de Malefoy.

\- Ça aurait été bizarre, répondit finalement Hermione. Pour moi, aux mariages, on invite que les amis.

\- Les Malefoy n'ont que peu d'amis, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Tout juste. Et je sais bien que l'invitation pour nous trois n'était que pour l'image.

\- Et ça a marché.

Et ça avait marché, en effet. Le lendemain, une photo de Harry au mariage de Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass se baladait dans tous les journaux du monde sorcier, ou presque.

\- Mais c'était aussi une main tendue, ajouta Drago sincèrement. Pour prouver que le passé appartenait bel et bien au passé.

Hermione y songea un instant. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Harry y était allé. Pour elle, cela n'avait été qu'un coup de pub pour redonner au nom Malefoy un peu de prestance et de crédit. Aujourd'hui, avec du recul et après avoir passé une semaine à parler quotidiennement avec Drago, elle comprenait mieux. Il avait sincèrement voulu faire un pas vers eux, et elle lui avait refusé, elle qui se plaisait à croire qu'elle était un symbole de tolérance.

\- Disons que je me rattrape aujourd'hui.

\- On va dire ça. Et toi alors, Granger ? Comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas encore d'alliance, questionna-t-il en agitant les doigts de sa main gauche, précisément là où il portant l'alliance nuptiale à son annulaire.

\- Ces choses là prennent du temps à préparer, marmonna Hermione.

La vérité, c'était que même si Ron avait fait sa demande deux ans auparavant, ils n'avaient toujours pas commencé à préparer leur mariage. Entre la reconversion professionnelle de Ron et la carrière d'Hermione, ils n'avaient tout simplement pas eu le temps d'y penser. Et ce n'était pas maintenant, alors qu'Hermione était mal dans son couple, qu'elle allait commencer à envoyer des faire parts.

\- C'est vraiment étonnant, dit Drago, à quel point une femme aussi brillante et qui a su arriver si haut peut mentir aussi mal.

\- Alors comme ça je suis brillante ?

\- Il faudrait être de mauvaise foi pour le nier.

\- Moi qui pensais que la mauvaise foi faisait partie de ton patrimoine génétique.

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire taquin, puis se redressa sur sa chaise, posant ses bras sur la table, se rapprochant d'Hermione.

\- Tu es plutôt douée pour te sortir d'une question qui te dérange, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Malheureusement pour toi, il se trouve que je suis encore plus doué que toi dans ce domaine.

Alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de détourner le regard, elle se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient d'une couleur acier profonde, ce qui la perturba un instant.

\- Et toi tu es vraiment trop curieux.

\- Tu peux rajouter têtu à la liste.

Il continuait de la scruter, et pendant un bref instant, elle se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de lire dans son esprit. Elle rompit leur contact visuel en mangeant une bouchée de son repas froid, histoire de se donner une contenance.

Elle aimait bien discuter avec lui de toutes sortes de choses, mais lui confier ses problèmes avec Ron, elle ne pouvait pas. Déjà parce qu'ils étaient en bons termes depuis trop peu de temps pour que cela ne soit pas complètement étrange ; et puis elle savait que Drago n'aimait pas beaucoup son fiancé, qui le lui rendait bien.

Elle sentait toujours le regard de Malefoy sur elle quand une petite note de service virevolta autour d'eux avant de se poser devant le jeune homme. Soupirant, il la lut en haussant un sourcil. 

\- Un problème ? demanda Hermione, soulagée d'être libérée de ce regard investigateur.

\- Il se trouve que je dois écourter ce charmant repas se contenta de répondre Drago en fourrant la note dans la poche de sa veste. Nous reprendrons cette conversation un autre jour, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il affichait son petit sourire en coin.

\- Passe un bon week-end, Granger. Tu enverras mes meilleurs sentiments à Potter.

Il lui fit un clin d’œil, et elle fut incapable de savoir s'il se moquait d'elle ou non. 

* * *

Hermione finit de se préparer à la hâte. Ron était au Terrier où Ginny était déjà arrivée pour voir sa famille et récupérer son fils.

Hermione devait rejoindre Harry chez lui, et elle se dépêcha de finir de s’habiller et de transplaner jusqu’au Square Grimmaurd. Si Harry avait longuement hésité, il avait finalement décidé d’habiter dans la maison que lui avait légué son parrain. C’était un bel hommage que de mener une vie heureuse et saine dans cette immense maison qui avait accueilli trop longtemps la noirceur de la famille Black.

Elle transplana dans l’entrée de la maison et appela Harry.

\- Dans la chambre ! entendit-elle du premier étage.

Elle courut dans les escaliers et, à peine eut-elle posé les yeux sur lui qu’elle se précipita dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Harry la serra fort contre lui avant de l’embrasser sur le front, dans ce geste fraternel qui apaisait tellement la jeune femme.

\- Ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison, dit-il. Les américains sont sympas, mais beaucoup trop prétentieux !

Hermione rit et s’assit sur le lit, regardant Harry défaire sa valise d’un coup de baguette, rangeant les vêtements ça et là dans la chambre.

\- Je ne t’ai pas trop manqué ?

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Hermione. Plus jamais tu pars aussi longtemps !

\- Qu’est ce que j’ai loupé ?

Hermione lui raconta brièvement l’affaire des attaques contre les moldus sur laquelle elle travaillait en ce moment.

\- Je vois que le retour de vacances va être plutôt rude, se plaignit faussement Harry.

Au fond, il adorait son travail et Hermione savait qu’il avait hâte de s’y mettre.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ? Tu m’as l’air soucieuse, remarque Harry en regardant sa meilleure amie dans les yeux. 

Hermione tentait de fuir son regard. Il la connaissait par coeur, tant et si bien que c’était parfois effrayant de voir à quel point il savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. 

\- Tout va bien ! Lui assura-t-elle en essayant de prendre un air enjoué. Raconte-moi plutôt tes vacances ! C’était comment les States ?

Harry s’employa alors à lui raconter ses vacances dans les grandes lignes. Il avait adoré passer du temps seul avec Ginny. Son fils lui avait terriblement manqué bien sûr, mais c’était la première fois depuis un an, quand James était entré dans leur vie, qu’il retrouvait sa femme rien que pour lui. 

Hermione sentit un pincement au cœur en entendant Harry parler de sa belle sœur avec autant d’admiration dans la voix. Elle se demandait comment Ron parlait d’elle aux autres, si jamais il le faisait.

\- Ça a l’air génial, dit Hermione d’une voix rêveuse. Il faudrait que j’y aille un jour, quand même.

\- Oui, je ne peux que te le conseiller !

D’un coup de baguette, il ferma sa valise et la rangea sous le lit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, le visage soudain grave.

\- Maintenant vas-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Je…

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était inutile de lui mentir à nouveau, de toute évidence, il ne la croyait pas et voyait très bien que quelque chose n’allait pas. Mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder la chose. Hermione parlait de tout avec Harry, elle lui confiait tous ses problèmes, tous ses doutes et toutes ses peurs. Mais quand il s’agissait de Ron, c’était beaucoup plus compliqué. Il était autant le meilleur ami d’Harry qu’elle était la sienne, et elle trouvait ça trop délicat de parler de ses problèmes de couple à une personne aussi proche de l’un et de l’autre.

\- Il s’agit de Ron, n’est-ce pas ?

Hermione le dévisagea, bouche-bée. Harry eut un petit rire et s’assit à côté d’elle sur le lit en prenant sa main.

\- Comment tu sais ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- C’est logique, non ? On se dit tout, Hermione. Le seul sujet dont tu ne voudrais pas me parler, c’est celui qui nous réunit autant tous les deux, j’ai raison ?

Hermione sourit tristement.

\- Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de t’embêter avec des futilités alors que tu viens juste de rentrer. En plus, Ron et Ginny ne vont pas tarder à revenir du Terrier.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu te dépêches de me dire ce qui ne va pas. Et puis, tu ne m’embêtes pas, voyons. 

Hermione soupira. Elle ignorait si parler de cela à Harry était une bonne idée, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de vider son sac. La courte discussion qu’elle avait eue avec Molly le week-end précédent ne l’avait pas vraiment aidée. 

\- C’est juste que… je ne sais pas Harry, parfois j’ai l’impression qu’il ne me regarde plus. C’est ridicule, je sais, il y a bien plus grave. Mais on s’est enfermés dans une routine tellement déprimante. On travaille tous les deux beaucoup et j’ai l’impression qu’on ne se voit jamais, et surtout j’ai l’impression qu’il s’en fiche ! A chaque fois qu’on prévoit quelque chose, il annule au dernier moment. Il passe ses soirées à la boutique ou avec ses frères. J’ai le sentiment d’être totalement transparente, il ne me regarde plus comme avant… 

En prononçant tous ces mots qu’elle gardait bien enfouis depuis des mois, voire sans doute un peu plus, Hermione sentit un poids la quitter et la libérer légèrement. Sans s’en rendre compte, elle versa une ou deux larmes qu’elle tenta en vain de cacher. Mais Harry était loin d’être dupe et il sécha ses larmes d’un geste du pouce avant d’embrasser à nouveau Hermione sur le front. 

\- Je me doutais bien que c’était quelque chose dans ce genre là, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Tu sais comment est Ron. Je sais que ça doit être une situation pénible, mais as-tu essayé de lui en parler ?

\- Oui, quelques fois. Mais il fait mine de ne pas comprendre, ou alors il se braque. Mais il ne voit même pas quand je fais des efforts, Harry, alors que les autres, oui. 

\- Essaye d’être moins subtile, suggéra-t-il avec un sourire taquin. 

Hermione rit en lui donnant une petite tape sur l’épaule. 

\- Tu veux que je lui en touche un mot ?

\- Surtout pas. Il le prendrait mal de savoir que je me plains de lui à son meilleur ami. 

\- Tu ne te plains pas, tu m’exposes une situation déplaisante. Je déteste te voir comme ça, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. 

\- Je sais… mais ne t’inquiète pas, je vais prendre les choses en main. Merci de m’avoir écoutée. 

\- Quand tu veux, je suis là pour ça.

Harry lui offrit un sourire rassurant et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu’ils descendent au salon. Alors qu’ils descendaient les escaliers, des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

\- … n’a pas l’âge de transplaner, Ron ! 

\- On aurait au moins pu prendre la poudre de cheminette, alors ! Harry !

En voyant ce dernier entrer dans le salon, Ron arrêta de crier sur sa sœur et salua son meilleur ami d’une accolade bourrue.

\- Harry est ce que tu peux dire à ta femme d’arrêter de se calmer ? Elle m’a fait utiliser une voiture moldue parce qu’elle ne voulait pas que James prenne les transports magiques ! Moldue, Harry, et celle-là, elle ne volait même pas !

Harry éclata de rire en répondant qu’aucune voiture moldue ne saurait voler sans l’intervention d’Arthur Weasley.

Ils passèrent la journée tous les quatre, jouant avec James. Forcément, la discussion finit par dériver sur le Quidditch, et Harry décrivait avec fierté la façon dont Ginny avait attrapé le vif d’or durant les quatre matches qu’elle avait disputé pendant son tournoi outre-Manche. Ron buvait les paroles de sa sœur et son beau-frère, en demandant le plus de détails possibles. 

Loin d’être une passionnée de sports, Hermione autorisa son esprit à divaguer loin de l’instant présent. James babillait sur ses genoux, réclamant son attention. Elle se fit un plaisir de lui donner. A ses côtés, Ron parlait en faisant de grands gestes, le regard passionné. 

En face, Harry et Ginny se tenaient la main. Il caressait d’un geste distrait et naturel la main de sa femme avec le pouce, et la regardait avec tant d’amour dans les yeux que c’en était presque gênant. 

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir discret. Elle ne voulait pas devenir aigrie et jalouser ses meilleurs amis. Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander pourquoi tous les couples autour d’elle étaient si attentionnés l’un envers l’autre, alors qu’elle devait toujours quémander pour avoir un peu de tendresse. 

Alors que les garçons étaient partis faire un tour en balai, Hermione et Ginny étaient restées à la maison. James s’était enfin endormi Ginny observait Hermione d’un air songeur.

\- Viens avec moi, lui dit-elle. J’ai un truc à te montrer.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Viens, insista la rousse.

Hermione la suivit sans comprendre jusqu’à la chambre parentale. Ginny la fit entrer dans son dressing et Hermione fut soufflée de voir autant de tenues pour une seule et même personne. Ginny ouvrit alors un grand tiroir.

\- Regarde là-dedans.

Hermione s’approcha et jeta un œil à l’intérieur du tiroir qui ne contenait qu’une grande collection de lingerie.

\- Ginny ! Pourquoi tu me montres ça ?

\- Ça, comme tu dis, c’est ma solution anti crise. Quand ça ne va pas avec Harry, ou que je trouve qu’on s’est un peu laissés aller, j’enfile une de ces tenues magiques et pouf ! Je ne te fais pas de dessin.

Hermione la fixait, abasourdie.

\- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, dit simplement Ginny. Et c’est normal, tous les couples vivent ça à un moment donné. Tu sais, après la naissance de James, j’avais peur que Harry ne me voit plus que comme une mère, et plus du tout comme sa femme.

Hermione l’écoutait attentivement. Elle connaissait exactement les mêmes doutes.

\- Mais ça, reprit-elle en désignant son tiroir du doigt, je peux t’assurer que ça balaye tes interrogations en une minute. Est-ce qu’il m’aime encore ? Est-ce que je lui fais encore de l’effet ? Et, crois-moi, je connais mon frère.

Elle regarda Hermione d’un air entendu et celle-ci eut un petit sourire. Elle doutait que la méthode Ginny soit efficace : il y avait un vrai problème de fond, au-delà de l’aspect purement physique. Cependant, elle devait avouer qu’elle aimerait vraiment voir la tête de Ron si elle se présentait devant lui vêtue de ce genre d’apparat.

\- C’est quoi la boutique où tu as acheté ça ? finit-elle par demander.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione était éreintée. Un bref coup d’oeil à la petite horloge posée sur son bureau lui apprit qu’il était presque 21 heures. Elle aurait du rentrer chez elle depuis longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à arrêter ce qu’elle faisait en plein milieu. Elle avait des hiboux à envoyer à plusieurs Aurors qui étaient aux quatre coins de Londres pour enquêter sur l’affaire des attaques contre les Moldus qui continuaient de sévir.

Avant de se rendre dans la petite volière du Ministère, son regard se posa sur la photo qu’elle avait placée sur son bureau. Elle prit le cadre pour regarder le cliché de plus près. C’était la photo que Molly avait prise quand elle avait son filleul dans les bras, Ron à ses côtés.

D’un point de vue extérieur, on aurait aisément pu croire que c’était la photo de deux parents qui regardaient leur enfant avec amour. Ron avait posé sa tête sur l’épaule d’Hermione, un de ses bras entourant la taille de sa fiancée, alors que de l’autre, il caressait les cheveux de James. L’image d’elle dans le cliché souriait, et tourna la tête pour regarder Ron amoureusement. Ils s’embrassèrent brièvement avant de reporter leur attention sur le bébé.  _ Même leur version papier était plus tendre que la réalité… _

Elle repensait à la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec Ginny, l’avant-veille. Elle savait que le sexe n’était pas la réponse à tous ses problèmes, mais il pouvait au moins en régler quelques uns, notamment la solitude qu’elle ressentait le soir, sa confiance en elle qui s’évaporait peu à peu. Après tout, si la fréquence de leurs rapports sexuels avait autant baissé, peut-être était-ce que Ron n’était plus attiré par elle ? Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-il pas dit qu’il la trouvait belle ? Elle secoua la tête en réalisant qu’elle ne connaissait même pas la réponse, tant cela devait dater.

Elle avait donc décidé qu’elle irait dans la boutique que lui avait conseillée Ginny. Après tout, il ne pouvait en résulter que du positif. Elle sourit en imaginant la scène : Ron, déjà dans le lit pendant qu’elle se préparerait dans la salle de bains. Elle se voyait déjà porter une tenue outrageusement sexy, puis arriver dans la chambre. Elle imaginait que Ron la dévisagerait, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur tout son corps, du désir à l’état pur dans le regard. Elle imaginait le rapport qui s’en suivrait ensuite, bestial et passionné.

Elle soupira en pensant que l’ébat qu’elle était en train d’imaginer n’était que le reflet de ceux qu’ils avaient consommés au début de leur relation. A cette époque, oui, c’était tantôt bestial, tantôt tendre, mais toujours passionné, toujours merveilleux. Ces derniers temps, si la quantité était en baisse, il en était de même pour la qualité. Il y avait de cela bien longtemps qu’Hermione ne s’était plus sentie frissonner sous les doigts de son futur mari.

Chassant ces idées moroses de son esprit, elle reposa le cadre photo sur son bureau, puis s’engagea dans les longs couloir du Ministère pour rejoindre l’endroit qui servait de volière. Bien entendu, elle n’avait rien avoir avec la volière de Poudlard, haute et en extérieur. Mais c’était comme cela que tout le monde appelait la petite pièce où résidaient quelques hiboux, toujours prêts à accomplir leur besogne.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. A cette heure tardive, presque tous les employés du Ministère étaient rentrés chez eux. Le bruit de ses talons résonnaient exagérément fort sur le marbre noir.

En poussant la porte de la volière, elle sursauta en découvrant que quelqu’un était déjà présent. Elle ne s’attendait pas à voir qui que ce soit à cette heure-ci.

\- Malefoy ! Tu m’as fait peur !

Ce dernier, en train d’attacher une missive à la patte d’un hibou grand duc, se retourna. Vêtu de son sempiternel costume entièrement noir qui tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau et le blond platine de ses cheveux, il n’avait évidemment pas sursauté et affichait son flegme habituel.

\- C’est toi qui rentres sans un bruit à neuf heures du soir et c’est moi qui te fais peur.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers un petit hibou adorable qui volait joyeusement autour de Drago. Quand il vit Hermione s’approcher, il lui fonça dessus et se posa devant elle, visiblement très heureux de pouvoir rendre service. Hermione sourit devant le petit animal et lui caressa la tête avant de rouler son parchemin et de l’attacher à la patte de l’oiseau.

\- Tu fais des heures supplémentaires ? demanda Drago.

\- Comme presque chaque jour. 

Elle regarda le hibou s’envoler à travers la fenêtre, puis le suivit des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il eut disparut entièrement dans la nuit.

\- Tu n’étais pas là, ce midi, remarqua Hermione sans regarder son interlocuteur.

Elle avait pris l’habitude de manger avec lui, et malgré le fait que Harry soit revenu et qu’il partageait donc sa table comme à l’accoutumée, elle avait cherché Drago d’un oeil distrait durant tout le repas.

\- Je t’ai manqué, Granger ?

A son ton moqueur, elle devinait qu’il souriait. Effectivement, en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face, il arborait ce sourire en coin si caractéristique de sa personne. Mais en réalité, lui avait-il manqué ?

\- Ne prends pas trop tes rêves pour des réalités. Moi aussi, je peux être curieuse.

\- Une petite urgence familiale, révéla-t-il. Ne t’en fais pas, demain midi je serai là pour veiller à ce que tu manges le contenu de ton assiette.

Hermione se surprit encore à sourire. S’habituerait-elle un jour à cette nouvelle relation, cette prémisse d’amitié si étrange mais si naturelle à la fois ?

Drago s’était accoudé à la fenêtre, observant le ciel étoilé devant lui. Hermione prit le temps de le détailler, alors qu’il ne la regardait pas. Il semblait fatigué. En cette fin de journée, ses cheveux d’habitude impeccablement coiffés sur le côté, laissaient dépasser une fine mèche qui tombait sur son front. Pourtant, même dans la lassitude qui semblait l’habiter en ce moment même, il gardait cette classe indéniable dûe à son rang.

Une délicate brise s’engouffra par la fenêtre et avec elle, une délicieuse odeur. Hermione huma discrètement l’air et profita du parfum qu’elle respirait, fort mais si agréable. Elle n’aurait su en définir toutes les nuances, mais c’était un parfum d’homme, sans aucun doute.

Elle perdit légèrement son sourire en réalisant que ce parfum n’était autre que celui de Malefoy, que le vent avait ramené vers elle.

\- Qu’as-tu fais de ton week-end ? demanda Drago, brisant le silence qui les entourait.

\- Et bien, Harry et Ginny sont rentrés des Etats-Unis, répondit-elle rapidement pour cacher son trouble. Nous sommes allés les voir, ça m’a fait du bien. 

Drago la regarda, comme s’il cherchait un sens caché à ce qu’elle venait de dire, sans pouvoir en trouver aucun.

\- C’est vrai qu’elle est douée, la fille Weasley. Je suis allé voir quelques uns de ses matches, ces dernières années. 

\- Je suis loin d’être une experte en Quidditch, mais oui, elle est très talentueuse. 

Il y eut quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes peut-être, d’un silence somme toute apaisant. Il n’y avait pas besoin de toujours parler avec Drago, et les blancs n’avaient rien de gênants comme ils pouvaient l’être avec d’autres. Ils regardaient ensemble par la fenêtre, fixant l’horizon. Hermione songea vaguement qu’elle était venue ici dans le but d’envoyer son parchemin au plus vite afin de rentrer chez elle et dormir enfin. Pourtant, elle se trouvait bien là où elle était.

\- Ça m’a toujours fasciné, dit Drago à voix basse. 

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que vous soyez toujours… aussi proches… autant d’années après l’école. 

Hermione ne sut que répondre au début. Pour elle, c’était si évident. Avec Harry et Ron, ils étaient amis depuis qu’ils avaient 11 ans. Du genre d’amitié qui ne s’éteint pas après le collège. Et puis, tout ce qu’ils avaient vécus ensemble, entre les épreuves que le destin avait mis sur leur route chaque année à Poudlard, la chasse aux Horcruxes et la guerre… tout cela étaient des choses qui scellent une amitié pour toujours. 

\- Tu n’as pas gardé contact avec tes amis de Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle. 

Drago eut un petit rictus ironique. 

\- Je ne sais pas si j’en ai vraiment eu. 

\- Mais… Goyle et…?

L’autre nom resta en suspend. Hermione ne se souvenait que trop bien de la chute de Crabbe dans son propre Feudeymon qui lui avait coûté la vie. 

\- Ils étaient plus des espèces de garde du corps qu’autre chose. Pour me donner de la prestance et s’assurer que quelqu’un ne finisse pas par me casser la gueule. Quand Crabbe est mort, je me suis senti coupable, c’est vrai. Mais jamais je n’ai été triste. 

Sa voix était dure et si Hermione fut quelque peu choquée de la sincérité tranchante de ses paroles, elle ne fut pas surprise. 

\- Quant à Goyle, après la bataille de Poudlard, je ne l’ai jamais revu. Je ne sais même pas ce qu’il est devenu. 

Il poussa un long soupir. Il parlait sans regarder Hermione, toujours en fixant le ciel sombre, et elle se demanda brièvement s’il avait jamais parlé de tout ceci à quiconque. 

\- Heureusement il y avait Blaise, qui, je crois, a été mon seul véritable ami à l’école.

\- Zabini ?

Drago hocha la tête. 

\- C’est un garçon très respectable. Le genre de personne qui redore un peu l’image des Serpentard, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Je le vois souvent, mais… votre amitié, avec Potter et Weasley… ça n’avait rien à voir. 

Hermione décela dans sa voix quelque chose qu’elle n’avait encore jamais entendu et qu’elle peinait à croire.

\- Je n’avais jamais vu ça, tu sais, confessa-t-il, les sourcils froncés, les yeux toujours rivés sur l’horizon. Dans ma famille, on ne fait pas grand cas de l’amitié. Seules comptent la noblesse et l’apparence. J’ai grandi avec des idéaux que je n’avais jamais cherché à vraiment comprendre, persuadé qu’ils étaient la seule vérité possible. Après tout, les nés-moldus ont forcément moins de magie dans le sang que nous, alors ils sont forcément inférieurs ? Et si on a autant d’argent, ça veut bien dire que j’ai le droit de dominer les autres ? Pour moi, tout ça avait un sens, je n’avais jamais connu autre chose.

Hermione l’écoutait parler sans l’interrompre. Jamais elle n’aurait pensé que Drago se confierait à elle de cette manière. Elle le regardait sans ciller, ayant l’impression de le voir pour la première fois. Il continuait son récit, visiblement inconscient du regard d’Hermione sur lui, faisant tourner distraitement la chevalière qu’il portait à sa main droite. 

\- Je suis arrivé à Poudlard en terrain conquis. Je ne connaissais ni la bonté, ni la bienveillance. Alors, quand votre petit trio s’est formé, je ne l’ai pas compris. Forcément, la réponse naturelle pour moi, c’était la méchanceté gratuite.

Il eut un sourire triste et secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour réprimander le Drago du passé.

\- Mais la pathétique vérité, c’est qu’au fond, j’étais jaloux. Tout le monde vous admirait, alors que vous n’aviez rien. Vous n’étiez pas riche, vous n’aviez pas le sang pur, sauf Weasley, mais sa famille était considérée comme traître à leur sang par mon père. Pourtant, les gens vous aimaient. Et vous étiez toujours là les uns pour les autres. J’aurais voulu d’une amitié comme celle-là, même si à l’époque je ne l’avais même pas compris, et même si ça avait été le cas, je ne l’aurais jamais avoué.

Hermione était tellement sidérée qu’elle resta silencieuse un moment. Drago ne la regardait toujours pas, la légère brise faisant bouger ses cheveux blonds sur son front. Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy renfermait autant de regrets ? Même si Hermione savait qu’il avait changé depuis Poudlard, elle ne s’était pas attendue à  _ autant _ . Ni à ce qu’il lui expose ce genre de détails.

Pourtant, elle n’aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle se sentait flattée qu’il l’ait fait. Savoir que derrière la carapace de l’homme dur et froid qu’il affichait sans cesse, se cachait un jeune homme plein de remords, et que c’était à elle qu’il avait décidé de se livrer… oui, elle en était presque… honorée.

Elle avait cependant l’impression qu’aucun mot qui sortirait de sa bouche ne serait à la hauteur des révélations qu’il venait de lui faire.

\- C’était une autre époque, dit-elle finalement. Tu étais jeune… et tu as toute ta vie pour te repentir et prouver au monde que tu n’es plus ce petit con arrogant.

Cela eut l’effet de le faire sortir de sa léthargie nostalgique. Il se tourna vers Hermione et celle-ci découvrit qu’il avait retrouvé son indétrônable petit sourire en coin.

\- Et toi tu étais une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- Mais tu étais beaucoup plus un petit con que je n’étais une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout.

Il rit en se passant la main dans les cheveux, dégageant la mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Hermione se rendit compte que, malgré le fait qu’elle ait beaucoup apprécié qu’il se confie à elle, elle préférait le voir souriant et sûr de lui, plutôt que la mine triste qu’il avait affichée quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Un point pour toi, concéda-t-il.

Il était déjà tard et pourtant ils continuèrent de parler ; de choses bien plus légères, cependant. Ils se souvenaient de leurs années à l’école, et elle apprit ainsi que sa matière préférée étaient les potions (“Non, Granger, pas juste parce que j’étais le chouchou de Rogue”), et qu’il adorait passer du temps dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour observer les créatures du Lac, sous lequel elle était construite, passer devant les fenêtres.

Hermione n’avait aucune idée de combien de temps ils avaient passé à discuter avant qu’un long bâillement ne lui rappelle qu’elle avait grandement besoin de sommeil. Drago regarda sa montre et leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Il est presque minuit, annonça-t-il à voix basse.

\- Quoi ?!

Hermione n’en crut pas ses oreilles et saisit le poignet de Drago pour regarder elle-même. Quand elle vit qu’il n’avait pas menti, la petite bulle dans laquelle ils semblaient s’être enfermés depuis trois heures se brisa. Comment avaient-ils pu parler autant sans se rendre compte du temps qui passe ? Hermione n’était pas du genre à se laisser distraire aussi facilement. En se rendant compte de l’heure tardive, la réalité revint au galop dans l’esprit de la jeune femme.

\- Ron doit s’inquiéter… geignit-elle.

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire, et en levant la tête, Hermione s’aperçut qu’il était dénué d’humour. Elle s’aperçut également qu’il la fixait et qu’elle n’avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Après cette soirée, elle avait l’impression de regarder un homme qu’elle ne connaissait que trop peu. Pourtant, il n’avait pas tant changé depuis leurs études, tout du moins physiquement. Ses traits avaient perdus leur rondeur enfantine et l’adolescent de Poudlard était devenu un homme. Mais son masque d’arrogance et de fierté était toujours là, et même sa façon de s’habiller n’avait pas changée. Et pourtant, elle avait l’impression que le souvenir qu’elle avait de Malefoy et l’homme qui se tenait devant elle étaient deux personnes distinctes. 

Elle réalisa qu’elle tenait toujours son poignet entre ses mains et le relâcha subitement avant de reculer d’un pas afin de mettre une distance plus raisonnable entre eux.

Son visage avait retrouvé la façade impassible qui lui était propre et Hermione se racla la gorge, soudainement gênée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Je devrais rentrer… dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Certainement.

Il ne bougea pas.

\- Alors… à demain ?

Elle n’aurait su dire pourquoi elle avait transformé sa phrase en question.

\- Oui.

Elle se détourna pour quitter la pièce lourde d’une tension étrange. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna pour le regarder. Il avait repris la même position que lorsqu’il lui avait fait des confidences sur son enfance : accoudé à la rambarde de la fenêtre, regardant les étoiles.

\- Bonne nuit, Granger, lança-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle si bas qu’elle n’était pas sûre qu’il l’ait entendue.

Hermione se sentait inexplicablement engourdie quand elle traversa les couloirs pour retourner à son bureau. Elle se dépêcha de reprendre ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle. Avant partir, elle but un grand verre d’eau et tenta de chasser cette curieuse gêne qui la parcourait toute entière.

En arrivant chez elle, Hermione découvrit sans surprise que Ron s’était déjà endormi.


	6. Chapter 6

Cette nuit-là, Hermione avait tardé à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, avant son passage à la volière, elle était tellement fatiguée qu’elle piquait du nez sur son bureau. Toute trace de fatigue s’était cependant évanouie au fur et à mesure qu’elle avait discuté avec Malefoy. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle avait repensé à ce qu’il lui avait dit, avant de s’endormir. Les quelques confessions sur son enfance, son éducation, et sa jalousie du trio qu’elle formait avec Harry et Ron à Poudlard, l’avaient chamboulée. Les mots qu’il lui avait dit tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. A l’époque, elle avait imaginé Malefoy comme un garçon qui avait tout ce qu’il voulait, loin d’avoir tous les états d’âme que le sorcier lui avait confié ce soir. Mais il fallait croire que, même en ce qui le concernait, la vérité était plus complexe qu’elle en avait l’air. 

Aussi, elle avait finit par s’endormir beaucoup trop tard et, de fait, se réveilla en retard le lendemain. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle avait cette horrible sensation d’avoir trop dormi sans même avoir besoin de regarder l’heure. Une brève vérification lui donna raison alors que l’horloge indiquait neuf heures passées. 

Bien sûr, un des avantages à avoir son poste était qu’elle n’était plus vraiment tenue à des horaires stricts et qu’elle pouvait, en théorie, arriver au bureau à l’heure qu’elle le désirait. Mais Hermione étant ce qu’elle était, elle détestait arriver après huit heures au travail, et elle n’avait pas envie qu’on pense qu’elle profitait de sa situation pour arriver à des heures tardives.

Une fois n’est pas coutume, Ron était déjà parti. Elle fut légèrement agacée de constater qu’il s’était levé et préparé sans prendre la peine de la réveiller. Elle partait toujours au travail avant lui, pourquoi n’avait-il pas trouvé cela anormal qu’elle dorme encore ? 

En s’asseyant sur le lit et en s’étirant, elle remarqua une petite note posée sur l’oreiller de Ron, couverte de l’écriture brouillonne de celui-ci.

_ Je t’ai entendue rentrer très tard hier, je suppose que tu as encore travailler comme une acharnée. Avant que tu ne t’énerves, je n’ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller, tu avais l’air de dormir si paisiblement. Pour une fois, tu arriveras plus tard, ce n’est pas grave. _

_ Ce soir par contre, si tu pouvais éviter les heures supp, ça m’arrangerait. J’ai réservé une table à La Chouette Hulotte. Juste toi et moi. _

_ Je viendrai te chercher au Ministère à 18h. _

_ J’ai hâte d’être ce soir, _

_ Ron _

Hermione ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Evidemment qu’il avait deviné son agacement ! Il la connaissait par cœur. Il anticipait toujours ses réactions, tout ce qu’elle allait dire. Toutes ces années d’amitié à Poudlard et cinq ans de vie commune laissaient forcément leurs traces. La réciproque était vraie. Elle connaissait Ron sur le bout des doigts, et parfois c’en était même troublant. 

Elle fut d’autant plus touchée par la fin de son mot. Si elle n’était pas surprise de voir que Ron allait prévoir ses humeurs, elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’il organise une petite soirée romantique. Elle était si peu habituée à cela ces derniers temps, qu’elle se retrouvait à être émue par un dîner au restaurant ! La constatation teinta légèrement son enthousiasme d’amertume, mais elle décida de ne pas y penser et de se laisser à la joie de la perspective de sa soirée avec Ron.

Elle se prépara rapidement et mit quelques minutes à choisir ce qu’elle allait porter le soir-même. Elle se décida pour une robe noire simple mais qu’elle trouvait plutôt sexy et la fourra dans son petit sac à main, agrandi par un sortilège d’extension.

En allant au travail, elle prit la décision qu’elle écourterait sa pause déjeuner afin de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la boutique que Ginny lui avait conseillée pour la lingerie. Après tout, la soirée après le restaurant paraissait un bon moment pour mettre en pratique la technique de sa belle-soeur. Rien que d’y penser, elle se sentit rougir comme une adolescente. 

Penser à la pause du midi lui avait fait inévitablement penser à Malefoy. Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait écrit Ron, qu’il pensait qu’elle était rentrée tard à cause de son travail. Que dirait-il s’il savait qu’en réalité, elle aurait pu rentrer bien plus tôt si elle n’avait pas passé trois heures à discuter de tout et de rien avec Drago Malefoy ? Elle préféra ne pas penser à la crise que Ron lui offrirait s’il apprenait qu’elle était en train de se lier d’amitié avec son ennemi de toujours.

Due à son arrivée tardive, la matinée passa très vite. A midi, elle partit manger en compagnie de Harry qui l’avait rejointe. Alors qu’ils s’installaient à leur table habituelle, Harry l’observa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, on dirait que tu cherches quelqu’un.

Hermione se reprit. Elle s’était à peine rendue compte qu’elle jetait des petits coups d’oeil dans toutes les directions, dans l’attente de voir une silhouette mince aux cheveux blonds se dégager dans la foule éparse que formaient ses collègues.

\- Non non, du tout, mentit-elle.

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle lui mentait. Harry allait bien s’apercevoir à un moment donné qu’elle avait abandonné ses vieilles rancœurs contre Malefoy. Elle craignait beaucoup moins sa réaction que celle de Ron, d’ailleurs, alors oui, pourquoi mentir ?

\- Ron m’a invitée au restaurant, ce soir, annonça-t-elle pour changer de sujet. 

\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, sourit Harry en commençant à manger.

\- Oui, je suis contente. J’espère juste que ça ne…

\- Détends-toi, Hermione, coupa Harry. Profite de la soirée et tu verras bien pour la suite. Tu n’es pas obligée de tout prévoir d’avance, tu sais.

Hermione soupira d’un air faussement boudeur, sous le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami. Il avait raison : il fallait qu’elle se détende, qu’elle se laisse porter par les événements. Et surtout, il fallait qu’elle fasse confiance à son couple. Depuis toujours, leur union était écrite. Tout le monde l’avait vu et compris, et cela même avant eux. Le fameux “Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d’enfants” était la seule issue possible. Alors pourquoi cette petite boule au ventre en pensant à sa future soirée ?

Harry lui parla du commencement de ses recherches sur l’affaire en cours mais Hermione ne l’écoutait que d’une oreille. Son regard scannait la grande pièce, s’arrêtant sur les visages connus, passant sur ceux dont elle ignorait l’identité sans vraiment les voir.  _ Pourquoi le cherchait-elle ? _

\- Hermione, tu ne m’écoutes pas du tout, là

\- C’est vrai, admit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je suis désolée, j’ai la tête ailleurs.

Harry soupira. Pas d’agacement, mais il était embêté de voir sa meilleure amie si préoccupée. 

\- Si ce soir ça se passe mal, je lui parlerai, déclara-t-il d’une voix sûre.

\- Non ! cria Hermione - un peu trop fort visiblement, car plusieurs personnes se tournèrent d’un seul coup vers elle, interloquées. Je veux dire, non, reprit-elle plus doucement. Je te l’ai déjà dit, il détesterait l’idée que je te parle de nos problèmes de couple ! 

\- C’est vrai, mais moi je ne peux pas te voir comme ça sans rien faire !

Hermione posa ses deux mains sur les siennes, à plat sur la table.

\- Ça me touche que tu te fasses du souci pour moi, mais tout est son contrôle. J’ai… j’ai un plan.

\- Un plan ?

\- Oui, un plan, répéta-t-elle, plus sûre d’elle. Et d’ailleurs, je vais devoir te laisser, j’ai besoin d’aller préparer la phase 1 de ce plan !

Harry haussa les sourcils, visiblement perdu.

\- D’accord… et bien écoute, va donc. De toute façon, on se voit en fin d’après-midi. Il faut qu’on lise le compte-rendu de Jenkins sur son voyage à Dublin. Tu sais, continua-t-il alors qu’Hermione ne paraissait pas comprendre de quoi il parlait, les attaque de Moldus, la piste qui nous a menée en Irlande… c’est bon, tu y es ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, Harry, enfin ! dit-elle en feignant d’être outrée.

Elle se leva sous les yeux d’un Harry perplexe.

\- J’espère que ton… plan… est efficace. Parce que tu es sur une autre planète, là.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Harry. 

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l’embrassa sur la joue avant de le quitter. Comment pouvait-elle avoir l’audace de lui demander de ne pas s’inquiéter, alors qu’elle-même n’était qu’une boule de stress ?

* * *

Elle essaya de faire en sorte que sa séance shopping se passe au plus vite. Elle n’aimait pas cela en règle générale mais là, c’était encore pire. Elle était terriblement gênée d’être dans ce genre de boutique et voulut se gifler mentalement.  _ Allons, Hermione _ , se répétait-elle tandis qu’elle regardait les articles qui s’étendaient devant elle.  _ Tu es une grande fille, tu as 24 ans et tu n’as pas à avoir honte d’être ici _ . La vendeuse lui proposa ses conseils mais elle refusa poliment : la situation était déjà assez embarrassante.

Finalement, elle fit son choix et se décida à acheter quelques ensembles. Elle sortit à la hâte et retourna au Ministère, dans son bureau, heureuse de retourner dans un endroit familier et sûr.

L’après-midi passa beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait tenté, en vain, de ne pas trop penser à la soirée qui l’attendait. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle était aussi stressée ; à croire que c’était son tout premier rencard. Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander comment ça allait se passer. Comment serait Ron ? Allait-il la complimenter ? Allaient-ils passer une bonne soirée ? Rire, être complices ? Se séduire, comme lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes et follement amoureux ?

Ce fut lorsqu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle lisait pour la quatrième fois le même paragraphe du rapport qu’elle était en train d’analyser, qu’elle capitula. Il était presque 18 heures et Ron n’allait sans doute pas tarder à arriver, bien que la ponctualité ne fasse pas partie de ses qualités premières. 

Elle sortit de son sac un des ensembles qu’elle avait acheté, ainsi que la robe qu’elle avait emmenée avec elle le matin même.

Son bureau était grand. D’un côté de la pièce, l’espace travail comportait son bureau ainsi qu’une bibliothèque qui occupait tout un mur. Et de l’autre côté, un espace salon avec quelques fauteuils et un canapé moelleux entouraient une table basse. Juste à côté se trouvait un miroir sur pied devant lequel elle se posta. D’un coup de baguette, elle verrouilla la porte de son bureau.

Elle ôta les vêtements qu’elle avait porté toute la journée et se retrouva nue devant le miroir. Elle prit quelques secondes pour s’observer, chose qu’elle évitait de faire en temps normal. Le reflet que le miroir lui offrait ne lui plaisait pas. Elle aurait aimé avoir des jambes un peu plus grandes, une poitrine un peu plus grosse, des cuisses un peu plus fermes. Les vieux complexes dont Ron l’avait protégée depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble faisaient leur grand retour depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu’elle se sentait délaissée. Était-ce pour ça qu’ils faisaient si peu l’amour ? Il y avait tant de femmes plus belles, mieux proportionnée, avec des formes plus généreuses. Alors pourquoi Ron devrait-il être attiré par elle ? 

_ Stop, stop, stop _ , se força-t-elle à penser.  _ Ce soir, ne sois pas défaitiste. Oublie tout et aie confiance en toi, Hermione Granger.  _

Elle enfila alors sa lingerie toute neuve. Elle avait opté pour un soutien gorge noir, ultra push-up, accompagné d’un string et de portes jarretelles tout aussi noirs. Elle regarda timidement dans le miroir et fut partagée entre la sensation d’être ridicule dans cet accoutrement et la surprise de se trouver désirable, pour une fois. Cela plairait à Ron, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Elle mis ensuite sa robe et chaussa de hauts escarpins. Le total look noir était un grand classique, mais au moins, elle ne risquait aucun faux pas. La robe moulante arrivait au dessus des genoux et laissait deviner son décolleté mis en valeur par son récent achat. Elle se fit un chignon lâche, comme elle savait que Ron aimait, et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Oui, c’était bien. Elle se trouvait bien.

Trois coups nets contre la porte la firent sursauter. Son coeur s’accéléra tandis qu’elle imaginait Ron de l’autre côté du mur. Elle souffla un bon coup pour évacuer son stress et alla ouvrir.

Sur Drago Malefoy.

Le masque d’impassibilité qu’il affichait quotidiennement s’effrita quelque peu devant la jeune femme. Il entrouvrit la bouche sans pour autant parler et la détailla de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, sans même essayer d’être discret. Hermione se sentit rougir et n’osa pas le regarder. Elle devait avoir l’air ridicule. Elle qui était toujours habillée si simplement au travail, Drago devait la trouver grotesque.

\- Malefoy, l’accueillit-t-elle, toujours sans le regarder. Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir.

\- J’ai un document à te faire signer, dit-il de sa voix nonchalante en secouant la parchemin qu’il tenait dans sa main.

Elle se poussa pour le laisser passer, l’invitant à entrer. Après avoir refermé la porte, elle profita qu’il soit dos à elle pour lisser le bas de sa robe promptement et tenter de cacher le plus possible ses cuisses. Drago posa le papier sur son bureau et se retourna vers elle.

\- Et bien Granger, tu es… très élégante.

Il avait hésité sur la fin de sa phrase, comme s’il ne savait pas très bien quels mots utiliser. Est-ce qu’il était en train de se  _ foutre _ d’elle ? Le ton de sa voix était toujours si égal qu’elle ne pouvait pas le deviner. Mais cela donna enfin à Hermione une raison de le regarder, et à la seconde où ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Malefoy, elle sut immédiatement qu’il ne se moquait pas. Son regard était sincère et ses yeux gris sombres regardaient Hermione avec ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui la faisait se sentir toute petite.

\- Merci, répondit-elle d’une voix qu’elle espérait assurée. De quoi s’agit-il ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le parchemin d’un vague signe de tête ?

\- De la paperasse que mon supérieur m’a demandé de te donner en main propre. Apparemment, il est trop occupé pour le faire lui-même. Et j’allais partir alors…

Sa voix était toujours aussi traînante qu’à l’accoutumée. Mais ses yeux… ils étaient perçants. Il n’y avait pas d’autres mots et Hermione se sentait étrangement vulnérable sous ce regard là. Elle contourna alors Malefoy pour prendre connaissance du document.

\- Tu pourras lui rendre demain, ce n’est pas urgent. Il voulait juste que tu l’aies ce soir.

\- Et dans ta grande générosité, tu lui as rendu ce service, railla Hermione.

\- Oh, mais je suis quelqu’un de très généreux, dit-il avec ce sourire en coin suffisant.

Hermione s’adossa contre son bureau en prenant le parchemin d’une main afin de le parcourir des yeux, sans vraiment le lire. Elle sentait le regard de l’ancien Serpentard sur elle. Elle ressentit à nouveau l’espèce de lourde tension qui l’avait enveloppée la veille pendant qu’ils étaient tous les deux dans la volière. Ce n’était ni désagréable, ni gênant - du moins, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Mais elle n’aurait pas su dire ce que c’était exactement.

\- Tu n’as pas travaillé, ce matin ? voulut-elle savoir sur un ton détaché.

\- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que je te manque, Granger.

Toujours le ton moqueur et le regard malicieux. Il semblait si sûr de lui et Hermione aurait voulu atteindre ce niveau de confiance en soi. Alors elle planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Peut-être, répliqua-t-elle avec un air de défi.

Drago haussa un sourcil, surpris de l’audace inattendue de la jeune femme. Il finit néanmoins par sourire, de cet insupportable sourire arrogant qui le caractérisait si bien. 

Ce fut à ce moment là, alors que Malefoy allait répondre dieu seul sait quoi, que la porte du bureau s’ouvrit sur Ron, qui sifflait joyeusement un air à la mode qui passait en ce moment à la radio.

Il s’arrêta néanmoins subitement en voyant que sa fiancée était en très mauvaise compagnie.

\- Malefoy, le salua-t-il de sa voix la plus dure.

\- Weasley.

Drago s’était imperceptiblement redressé, le menton droit et fier, le visage arrogant et hautain au possible. Du grand Drago Malefoy.

\- Qu’est ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Ron qui commençait déjà à s’impatienter.

\- Il se trouve que je travaille ici depuis plusieurs années et que Granger est une de mes collègues. Et cela, tu vois Weasley, ça implique de travailler ensemble de temps à autre. Tu comprends ?

Il avait pris une intonation condescendante absolument insupportable. C’était très certainement le but et cela fonctionnait plutôt bien, puisque Ron était en train de serrer les poings.

\- Et bien ton travail est terminé, maintenant, non ?

La bouche de Malefoy se déforma en un rictus méprisant.

\- Je ne sais pas. C’est terminé, Granger ?

Il s’était tourné vers elle. Hermione, qui n’avait pas bronché depuis l’arrivée de son fiancé, se retrouva fixée par les deux hommes. 

\- Oui, nous avons terminé. Merci pour le parchemin, Malefoy.

\- Oh mais avec  _ plaisir _ , dit-il en accentuant exagérément le dernier mot.

Il courba la tête dans une révérence feinte : il transpirait l’ironie et le dédain. Il sortit finalement du bureau d’Hermione, non sans avoir toisé Ron de toute sa hauteur en passant à côté de lui. Ils avaient beau faire à peu près la même taille, Drago paraissait plus grand tant il se tenait droit et raide. Quand il claqua la porte derrière lui, Ron laissa échapper un soupir irrité.

\- Ce mec a le don de me mettre les nerfs en pelote, putain, grogna-t-il en s’approchant d’Hermione.

Il l’embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres avant de continuer de pester.

\- Tu dois souvent bosser avec lui ?

\- Non, c’est plutôt rare. Mais tu sais…

\- C’est vraiment toujours une immonde véracrasse, coupa Ron qui, elle en était sûre, ne l’avait même pas écoutée. Il est toujours cet ado péteux et prétentieux, c’est hallucinant !

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de démentir. Quand Ron était dans cet état, il était inutile d’essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

\- On y va ? dit-elle pour clore la conversation. 

\- Oui, allez ! Je ne vais pas laisser Malefoy gâcher ma soirée.

En prenant ses affaires, Hermione ne put s’empêcher de noter. “ _ Je ne vais pas laisser Malefoy gâcher  _ _ ma _ _ soirée _ .” 

Pas “ _ notre soirée _ ”.


	7. Chapter 7

Le dîner se déroulait bien. C’était le mot le plus approprié pour le définir. Les plats étaient délicieux, le cadre superbe, et son mascara avait sans doute coulé un peu à force de rire. Ron était de loin la personne la plus drôle qu’Hermione connaissait. Elle ne se lassait jamais de l’écouter plaisanter et était toujours admirative du répondant qu’il avait, de cette facilité à trouver toujours le mot pour rire, dans n’importe quelle situation. 

Alors oui, elle passait une bonne soirée. Mais la vraie question qu’elle ne cessait de se poser était celle-ci : était-elle en train de passer une bonne soirée avec son fiancé ? Ou avec son meilleur ami ? Parce que malgré le bon moment qu’elle vivait, malgré les rires et la complicité, il n’y avait aucun jeu de séduction. Si elle avait passé la soirée avec Harry, elle ne se serait pas sentie différemment. 

Cette pensée n’avait toujours pas quitté son esprit alors qu’ils sortirent du restaurant. Hermione n’avait pas prévu de manteau à mettre par dessus sa robe, et le vent froid du mois de mars la fit frissonner en s’abattant sur elle. Immédiatement, Ron ôta sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de sa fiancée.

\- Merci, dit-elle en souriant contre le tissu qui était imprégné de l’odeur rassurante de Ron.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il. Ça m’a fait du bien, cette petite soirée, juste toi et moi. J’espère qu’à toi aussi…

\- Oh, Ron, évidemment ! 

Ils étaient toujours devant le restaurant. Ron avait dit cela la tête baissée, visiblement mal à l’aise. Hermione releva son menton avec sa main pour qu’il la regarde dans les yeux. Elle examina ce visage qu’elle connaissait par cœur, cherchant quelque chose, elle ne savait pas exactement quoi. Comme ses questionnements plus que flous restaient bien entendu sans réponse, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa.

Une douce sensation de chaleur s’empara alors d’elle. Tout comme lorsqu’elle sentait son odeur, la présence physique de Ron la rassurait. Depuis toujours, il avait été son protecteur, son chevalier servant. C’était peut-être ridicule de penser de la sorte, mais Ron était celui qui la défendait toujours, même s’il lui était arrivé d’être parfois cruel avec elle : mais c’était toujours sans le vouloir. Alors même si elle se posait des questions, même si elle avait des doutes, embrasser Ron, c’était la même sensation que de rentrer chez soi après une journée désagréable. C’était familier et sécurisant.

Ils se séparèrent quand ils n’eurent plus de souffle, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- On rentre ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça et ils transplanèrent directement chez eux. Une fois dans la chambre, Ron l’embrassa de nouveau, et l’urgence de ses mouvements ne laissaient que peu de place à l’imagination quant à ses intentions.

\- Attends ! l’interrompit-elle en brisant leur baiser. Accorde-moi juste une minute.

Elle se détacha de lui et il bougonna dans sa barbe en s’affalant sur le lit. Hermione se précipita dans la salle de bains où elle se tapota légèrement le visage avec de l’eau fraîche. Elle se débarrassa de la veste et de sa robe, et se retrouva donc vêtue uniquement de son ensemble de lingerie et ses chaussures à talons. Elle s’observa dans le miroir et commença à prier intérieurement pour que Ron apprécie ce petit cadeau.

Elle inspira profondément pour calmer les battement affolés de son cœur. Ce n’était pas normal d’être aussi stressée, si ? Elle tâcha alors de paraître sûre d’elle et sortit de la salle de bains pour rejoindre la chambre.

Ron était toujours allongé dans le lit, encore tout habillé. Hermione s’adossa au mur, l’air faussement nonchalante. Quand Ron la vit, il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Hermione… murmura-t-il en se levant pour s’approcher d’elle.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Qu’est ce que c’est que ça ? interrogea-t-il en caressant ses collants du bout des doigts.

\- Tu n’aimes pas ma surprise ?

Elle avait pris une petite voix ingénue qui, elle le savait, faisait craquer Ron.

\- Si je l’aime pas… je vais te montrer ce que je pense de ta surprise.

Il fondit sur ses lèvres tel un affamé.

* * *

Une fois Ron endormi près d’elle, couché sur le ventre avec un bras encore autour de sa taille, Hermione ne put trouver immédiatement le sommeil. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. D’un point de vue totalement objectif, la soirée avait été un succès. Que ce soit par rapport au dîner et à l’après. Ron avait, selon toute vraisemblance, plus qu’aimé son achat du jour. Alors pourquoi avait-elle ce goût de trop peu, d’inachevé ? Pourquoi, malgré l’ardeur de Ron pendant leur rapport, n’avait-elle pas ressenti les frissons qu’elle ressentait avant ? 

Elle déplaça tout doucement le bras de Ron et se leva pour aller boire un verre d’eau dans la cuisine. Elle pensait tristement au fait qu’une fois de plus, elle avait dû simuler. Elle n’aimait pas du tout devoir en arriver là, mais elle ne se voyait pas expliquer à Ron que leurs moments intimes n’étaient plus aussi satisfaisants pour elle qu’ils semblaient l’être pour lui. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine.

Elle alla finalement s’asseoir sur le canapé où Pattenrond dormait. En sentant sa maîtresse près de lui, le félin sortit de sa torpeur et grimpa sur elle en ronronnant.

\- Qu’est ce que je dois faire, Pattenrond ? chuchota-t-elle inutilement.

Le chat la fixa de ses gros yeux jaunes avant de frotter le haut de sa tête contre le menton d’Hermione. Celle-ci se détendit immédiatement en le caressant. Le demi-fléreur avait toujours eu un don pour l’apaiser en un temps record. Ainsi détendue sous les ronronnements de son animal, Hermione se vida l’esprit et s’endormit sur le canapé. 

Elle se réveilla au petit matin, toujours dans le salon, et toujours avec Pattenrond sur les genoux. En se levant, elle alla s’assurer que Ron dormait toujours dans la chambre et soupira de soulagement en constatant que c’était le cas : elle n’aurait pas aimé devoir lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait passé la nuit sur le canapé, alors qu’elle même n’en connaissait pas vraiment la raison. 

Encore une fois, elle se noya dans le travail pour éviter de penser à son couple. Quand Harry vint la chercher pour aller manger, il avait les yeux plein de questions auxquelles Hermione ne savait pas comment répondre. Ils parlèrent un peu du travail sur le chemin du réfectoire puis, une fois installés, Harry ne tint plus. 

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il. Votre soirée hier ?

\- C’était vraiment super ! Répondit-elle avec un enthousiasme qu’elle espérait convaincant. 

Le pire, c’est que ce n’était même pas un mensonge. Elle avait vraiment passé une bonne soirée. Mais cette impression qu’elle avait eu de partager ce moment avec son meilleur ami et non son fiancé ne la quittait pas. 

\- On a super bien mangé, on a beaucoup rigolé, Ron était adorable, vraiment. 

Encore une fois, elle n’énonçait que des vérités. 

\- Et la fin de soirée était tout aussi géniale. 

Là, elle dut feindre un peu son enthousiasme. Harry ne sembla pas s’en apercevoir et un large sourire fendit son visage. 

\- C’est super, Hermione ! J’étais sûr que ça se passerait bien. Il faut remettre un peu de romantisme dans votre couple et Ron… et ben… c’est pas vraiment sa spécialité, on va pas se mentir. Mais bon, en vous y mettant à deux, ça marche, tu vois. 

Hermione se contenta de sourire en acquiesçant. Elle ne voulait pas mêler Harry à ses questionnements plus que nécessaire. Elle se doutait bien que la situation était délicate pour lui et elle n’avait aucune envie de le mettre dans une position où elle lui confierait des choses trop intimes sur son autre meilleur ami. 

Ils mangèrent quelques minutes en silence avant que, du coin de l’œil, Hermione aperçut des cheveux beaucoup trop blonds parmi ses collègues. Elle tourna la tête et vit Drago Malefoy scanner la pièce de son regard impassible et hautain. Le petit sourire qu’il lui offrit en la voyant se fana bien vite quand il s’aperçut qu’elle n’était pas seule. Elle aurait voulu lui l’inviter à se joindre à eux, mais quelque chose l’en empêcha. Drago lui fit un très léger signe de tête auquel Hermione répondit par un sourire désolé, puis il alla s’asseoir avec quelques uns de ses collègues du Département des Mystères. 

\- C’était quoi ça ? Demanda Harry, sortant Hermione de ses pensées. 

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Cet échange silencieux avec Malefoy ?

\- Oh, ça ? et bien euh… disons que… balbutia-t-elle en se sentant rougir. Il se  _ pourrait _ bien que pendant ton absence, je me sois trouvé un… compagnon ? pour le midi.

Hermione regardait son assiette en maltraitant son plat de sa fourchette. A sa grande surprise, Harry éclata de rire.

\- Pourquoi tu ressembles à une gamine qui a fait une bêtise ?

\- Je sais pas, je me suis dit que tu n’apprécierais pas trop l’idée… 

\- Allons, Hermione ! Je ne suis pas comme Ron ! Lui c’est sûr qu’il n’aimerait pas l’idée, comme tu dis. Tu lui en as parlé ?

Hermione secoua vigoureusement la tête.

\- Surtout pas. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec lui. Déjà, hier soir, quand il est venu me chercher pour aller au restaurant, Malefoy était dans mon bureau, il avait un papier à me faire signer. J’ai cru que Ron allait lui casser la figure sans aucune raison. Sa simple présence l’agace.

\- Ça ne m’étonne pas de lui… dit Harry avec un air désapprobateur.

Il se passa quelques instants sans que ni Harry ni Hermione ne prononcent un mot, puis Harry brisa le silence.

\- Alors du coup… toi et Malefoy, vous êtes… amis ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut déjà parler d’amitié mais… je sais pas, ça s’est fait comme ça. Un jour il s’est installé à ma table et depuis on mange ensemble tous les midis. Au début c’était bizarre, mais il faut croire qu’il a vraiment changé, tu sais. Il est toujours arrogant et prétentieux, mais ce n’est plus comme à Poudlard.

\- Tu prêches un convaincu. Tu sais, pour être honnête, je trouve ça plutôt bien. Déjà, pour toi, que tu t’ouvres un peu à d’autres personnes. Et même pour lui… il me fait un peu de peine ce type, en vrai… ne me regarde pas comme ça, se défendit Harry en voyant les yeux choqués de sa meilleure amie. C’est vrai quoi, il a été innocenté juste après la guerre, et six ans après, la moitié des gens ici le regarde comme s’il allait faire sortir Voldemort de sa baguette à tout moment.

A la mention du mage noir, une vieille dame assise à la table juste à côté d’eux se retourna brusquement en dardant Harry d’un regard noir. 

\- Quoi? Fit-il d’un ton arrogant au possible. Il ne reviendra pas, au cas où vous auriez loupé un épisode, je l’ai tué il y a plusieurs années. 

Hermione sourit devant l’insolence de son ami. Leur voisine, outrée, retourna à son repas en disant des messes basses à sa collègue. 

\- Ils me fatiguent tous. Tant de temps après, ils ont toujours peur de son nom. 

\- Je suppose que tu ne peux pas effacer des décennies de terreur d’un coup de baguette. 

Harry soupira. 

\- Pour en revenir à Malefoy, c’est vrai que j’aurais pas du tout parié sur un potentiel rapprochement entre vous deux mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il est parfois insupportable mais en vrai c’est un mec intelligent et plein d’esprit. Un peu trop, même. 

\- C’est ce dont je me suis aperçue. J’aime bien parler avec lui, parfois il est même… drôle. Qui l’eut cru, hein ?

\- Si on disait ça à nos nous de Poudlard, je pense qu’ils vomiraient de dégoût !

\- C’est plus que sûr !

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, puis Harry reprit sur un ton plus sérieux. 

\- Donc je suppose qu’il voulait venir manger avec toi et qu’il s’est ravisé quand il a vu que j’étais avec toi. 

\- Sans doute est-il mal à l’aise… tu es peut-être allé à son mariage, mais tu n’es pas son plus grand fan pour autant. 

\- C’est vrai, mais si tu estimes qu’il vaut la peine d’être connu, alors pourquoi pas. Et rien que pour voir la tête des gens en nous voyant manger ensemble, je suis partant. 

Hermione fut tellement soulagée qu’elle laissa échapper un soupir. 

\- Tu avais peur que je te gronde, ou quoi ? S’étonna Harry. 

\- Je sais pas, j’avais peur que tu trouves ça bizarre, je crois…

\- Bizarre… ça l’est un peu, mais pas forcément dans le mauvais sens du terme. Je te l’ai dit, c’est bien pour toi. Tu n’as pas beaucoup d’amis au Ministère et vraiment, quand j’y pense, ça peut être une bonne idée.

Hermione s’assit plus confortablement sur sa chaise, songeuse. Si elle savait que Harry n’aurait pas fait une crise à l’évocation de Malefoy, comme le ferait Ron une fois qu’il serait au courant, elle ne s’était pas non plus attendue à ce qu’il lui donne sa bénédiction de cette façon. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait nier qu’elle était soulagée que son meilleur ami lui donne son aval. C’était peut-être ridicule, mais il lui aurait été désagréable que Harry n’approuve pas ses relations.

C’est dans un état d’esprit plutôt positif qu’elle retourna à son bureau pour continuer sa journée de travail. Avant de se mettre sérieusement à ses besognes, elle décida de faire un petit détour par le Département des Mystères. Elle avait encore en tête l’air déçu que Drago avait affiché alors qu’il était parti manger avec ses collègues. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle ressentait le besoin de lui expliquer qu’elle n’avait pas voulu le vexer, et qu’elle aurait au contraire apprécié qu’il se joigne à eux ce midi.

Elle traversait donc les longs couloirs que composaient le Département des Mystères en se rendant compte qu’elle ne savait pas du tout où aller. Elle ne mettait jamais les pieds dans cette partie du Ministère. C’était un département extrêmement indépendant qui n’avait besoin de l’aval du Ministre (ou du sien) qu’en de très rares occasions. Hermione avait vaguement connaissance de ce sur quoi ils travaillaient, et, à part Drago, elle ne côtoyait aucune autre Langue-de-Plomb. Elle en croisa justement deux qui étaient en train de parler à voix basse. C’était beaucoup trop cliché de voir ces deux personnes totalement mystérieuses chuchoter dans les couloirs sombres du Département, qu’Hermione laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Les deux langues de plomb la dévisagèrent d’un air réprobateur avant de s’éloigner.

Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de portes dans ces couloirs, et Hermione n’avait absolument aucune idée d’où elles menaient. Elle ignorait si elles donnaient sur des bureaux ou sur des salles telle que la salle des prophétie dans laquelle elle avait combattu des Mangemorts à la fin de sa cinquième année d’études. Elle n’avait même pas le droit de les ouvrir pour le découvrir, alors elle soupira d’agacement avant de tourner les talons et de revenir sur ses pas, décidée à retourner dans son bureau. Elle parlerait à Drago plus tard, tant pis.

\- Tu t’es perdue, Granger ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour faire face à celui qu’elle cherchait en venant ici. Le sourire moqueur, les mains dans les poches, il était la personnification de la nonchalance.

\- D’où tu sors ? demanda-t-elle d’un air excédé.

\- D’ici et d’ailleurs, répondit-il évasivement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça va cinq minutes, le numéro du mec mystérieux, ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Je m’excuserais bien, mais j’aime beaucoup trop te voir agacée.

La jeune femme ne sut comment prendre cette remarque. Elle décida de l’éluder complètement.

\- En fait, je te cherchais, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je me doute bien.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Pour quoi d’autre serais-tu ici ?

\- Ce n’est pas faux…

Un long silence s’engouffra entre les deux collègues. Hermione repensa sans raison aucune à la façon dont Drago l’avait regardée la veille, alors qu’elle s’était apprêtée pour sa soirée avec Ron. A l’heure actuelle, il la regardait avec autant d’intensité.

\- Tu avais quelque chose de particulier à me dire ? Ou bien tu ne peux tout simplement plus te passer de moi ?

Hermione sourit en lui assénant une légère tape sur le bras.

\- Ton égo surdimensionné tu tuera un jour, Malefoy.

\- Peut-être même avant que tu ne me dises ce que tu fais si loin de ton cher bureau.

\- C’est juste que… je voulais te dire, par rapport à ce midi…

\- Oui ?

Il la scrutait de ses yeux beaucoup trop perçants et comme à chaque fois que c’était le cas, Hermione eut la solide impression qu’il sondait son âme.

\- Tu aurais pu venir. Avec nous. Manger, enfin, tu vois.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à m’imposer, dit-il d’un ton snob.

\- Mais tu ne te serais pas imposé. Harry est d’accord.

\- Si j’ai l’accord de Saint Potter, alors…

Il avait dit cela d’une voix railleuse, mais Hermione sentait qu’il n’y avait pas de réelle animosité dans ses propos.

\- Et ça me ferait plaisir… ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

\- Pardon ? Je n’ai pas entendu.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Vu l’expression qu’il arborait, elle savait très bien qu’il avait parfaitement entendu ce qu’elle venait de dire.

\- J’ai dit que ça me ferait plaisir.

\- Quoi donc te ferait plaisir, Granger ?

Hermione soupira. Il était incorrigible.

\- De manger avec toi. J’apprécie ta compagnie, sauf quand tu joues au petit con comme maintenant, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Alors qui suis-je pour refuser les demandes d’une femme ? demanda-t-il d’un air faussement dramatique.

A nouveau, Hermione lui frappa doucement le bras en riant.

\- Alors à demain ? 

\- Attends une minute, dit-il avant qu’elle ne se retourne pour partir.

\- Oui ?

Comme toujours, il la regardait droit dans les yeux en parlant.

\- Que dirais-tu d’aller boire un verre après le travail, un de ces jours ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils, choquée. Pour le coup, elle ne s’attendait pas à ça.

\- A moins que ça ne t’intéresse pas, ce que je peux comprendre, dit Drago d’un ton égal.

Il avait retrouvé son visage inexpressif habituel. Hermione devina que c’était sa manière à lui de cacher sa déception et elle trouva cela étrangement touchant.

\- Non ! Non, c’est une très bonne idée. Ça me ferait plaisir. C’est juste que je ne m’y attendais pas, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Et bien je…

Hermione s’arrêta, incapable de trouver une réponse. Elle avait toujours du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle amitié. Enfin, pas exactement à cette nouvelle amitié, mais plutôt au fait que tout cela était si naturel. Bien qu’elle fut surprise de sa proposition, elle se rendait cependant compte qu’elle était heureuse qu’il l’eut faite. 

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle enfin. Je dois dire que je ne me suis toujours pas complètement faite à l’idée que tu n’étais pas un sinistre crétin.

\- Oh je suis persuadé d’être un crétin. Mais sinistre, ça non.

Il lui sourit et Hermione ne put s’empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Elle l’avait tellement peu vu sourire sincèrement depuis qu’elle le connaissait, qu’elle était toujours troublée à chaque fois que cela se produisait.

\- On dit vendredi soir ? proposa Drago. Histoire de bien commencer le week-end. 

\- Ça me va, confirma Hermione. Et demain midi on te gardera un place.

\- Un déjeuner avec l’Élu et Miss-je-sais-tout… voilà qui promet, railla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Et bien… ça me rappelle les douces années de Poudlard, quand tout le monde me dévisageait. La belle époque !

Le cynisme de Harry venait de briser le silence pesant qui régnait autour de la table. Depuis que Drago Malefoy s’était installé aux côtés de  _ Harry Potter _ et Hermione Granger, la plupart des têtes étaient tournées vers eux, les dévisageant avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Hermione s’était dit qu’ils auraient dû manger à la table où elle s’asseyait d’habitude avec Drago : la plus éloignée des autres, légèrement à l’abris des regards trop curieux. Or, ils étaient en plein milieu du réfectoire, là où tout le monde pouvait les reluquer à foison.

Harry, qui avait l’habitude d’être le centre de l’attention, soutenait les regards indiscrets avec toute l’insolence dont il savait faire preuve. Hermione, terriblement gênée, regardait le contenu de son assiette sans y toucher. Les murmures qu’elle entendait autour d’elle, et dont elle devinait sans peine le sujet, l’empêchaient de passer un bon moment. Drago, quant à lui, se tenait sur sa chaise, droit comme la justice, le regard froid et la bouche crispée dans une expression hautaine.

\- C’est vrai, dit finalement le blond, Potter, incapable d’aller acheter ses livres d’école sans finir à la une des journaux.

Les deux Gryffondor sourirent à l’évocation de ce souvenir datant d’avant leur deuxième année, quand Harry était tombé sur le professeur Lockhart chez Fleury et Bott, et qu’ils s’étaient tous les deux retrouvés en couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Je te rassure, Malefoy, ça n’a pas beaucoup changé depuis.

La voix de Harry était froide, et Hermione se tendit. Depuis le début du repas, elle avait peur que les deux hommes retrouvent leur animosité d’antan. Même s’il s’était installé un respect mutuel entre les vieux ennemis, ils n’avaient pratiquement jamais passé autant de temps ensemble volontairement. 

Cependant, Drago se mit à sourire et Hermione soupira de soulagement.

\- C’est ce que je constate un matin sur trois en lisant mon journal, répondit-il.

\- Un matin sur trois ! répéta Harry dans un ton exaspéré, mais que Hermione devinait rieur.

\- Tu sais que c’est vrai.

\- Plutôt un matin sur deux.

L’ambiance se détendit quelque peu autour de la table alors que les trois protagonistes plaisantaient ensemble. Drago était toujours crispé, cependant, et Hermione aurait voulu retrouver le jeune homme avec qui elle passait du temps quand ils étaient seuls. Mais elle sentait les regards de tous leurs collègues sur eux, et si Harry ne semblait pas en faire grand cas, ils semblaient peser lourdement sur le Serpentard, qui ne laissait néanmoins pas paraître grand chose. Mais à force de le côtoyer, Hermione discernait son malaise assez facilement.

A la table juste à côté de la leur, Rufus Fudge, neveu de l’ancien Ministre de la Magie et Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, chuchotait activement aux oreilles attentives de ses collègues à ses côtés. Il les regardait puis chuchotait à nouveau. Hermione n’avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Rufus : du fait de son affiliation, il pensait que le titre de Ministre lui revenait de droit. C’était un homme imbu de lui-même, et lui et Hermione était souvent en désaccord. Il était le lien direct entre le Ministère et le reste du monde, et la jeune femme n’aimait pas l’image qu’il renvoyait.

Quand le mot “Mangemort”, prononcé un peu trop fort pour que cela soit un accident, arriva aux oreilles de Drago, ce fut trop.

\- Ça suffit, dit-il simplement. Je vais y aller. Merci pour votre invitation, mais je préfère encore déjeuner seul.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever.

\- Non ! protesta Hermione en posant sa main sur l’avant-bras de Drago, l’empêchant ainsi de partir.

Drago resta assis, mais retira vivement son bras. Hermione crut un instant qu’il retrouvait ses vieux démons et qu’il était écœuré de son toucher de “sang-de-bourbe”, mais il n’avait l’air ni en colère, ni dégoûté. Elle décida de ne pas s’en formaliser, bien qu’elle en fut étrangement peinée.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux. Les gens adorent avoir des choses à raconter. Alors là, forcément, on leur donne un sujet sur un plateau d’argent. 

\- Je ne supporte pas ces commérages. S’ils ont quelque chose à dire, qu’ils me le disent en face, au lieu de faire des messes basses comme des lâches.

Fudge observait la scène en souriant, de ce genre de sourire malsain qui avait le don de mettre mal à l’aise, toujours penché vers son collègue assis à côté de lui, prêt à lui dire quelque chose à l’oreille.

\- Tu veux peut-être venir manger avec nous, Fudge ? demanda Harry en élevant la voix pour qu’il entende bien.

\- Désolé, Potter, mais tes récentes fréquentations ne sont pas vraiment à mon goût.

Hermione entendit Drago prendre une grande inspiration. Elle était choquée de voir à quel point il gardait son calme. Il restait droit et fier, mais il ne regardait ni Fudge, ni personne, en réalité. Elle était épatée par sa capacité à rester digne même dans cette situation. Ron aurait déjà explosé depuis longtemps. Elle voyait néanmoins ses poings se serrer autour de ses couverts.

\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ?

Harry continuait de provoquer Fudge, et même si elle était touchée de le voir défendre ainsi son ancien ennemi, elle avait envie que tout cela cesse et de pouvoir manger tranquillement. 

Fudge murmura quelque chose qu’ils n’entendirent pas et perdre un peu son sourire. Visiblement, il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Harry réplique.

\- Tu n’as pas grand chose à dire pour quelqu’un qui ouvre autant sa bouche, conclut Harry en détournant son attention de leurs voisins.

Fudge décida enfin qu’il était temps de partir, et lui et sa petite troupe quittèrent les lieux, non sans les avoir regardé de travers une dernière fois.

Si Hermione se détendit, les mains de Drago étaient toujours aussi blanches à force de les contracter. La jeune femme eut la soudaine envie de poser ses mains sur les siennes pour le détendre, mais elle se ravisa à temps. Vu comme il avait retiré son bras un peu plus tôt, il ne devait pas être fervent des contacts physiques ; et à mieux y réfléchir, le geste aurait sans doute paru un peu déplacé. 

\- Vous avez reçus les invitations pour l’anniversaire de Kingsley ? demanda Harry d’un ton badin.

Hermione le remercia d’un regard de changer de sujet aussi vite et aussi facilement. Harry lui rendit un sourire.

\- Oui, ce matin ! confirma Hermione. Ron va être ravi.

Chaque année depuis son investiture, Kingsley Shacklebolt organisait un bal immense pour son anniversaire auquel tous les employés du Ministère étaient conviés. Il disait que c’était une façon de se rapprocher les uns des autres, après les temps sombres de la guerre. Même si le Ministre voulait cette soirée conviviale et bonne enfant, il n’en restait pas moins qu’elle réunissait les membres les plus importants du monde magique de Grande-Bretagne, et cela se voyait forcément. Tout le monde cherchait à en mettre plein la vue aux autres, à se faire des relations, des contacts. Ron détestait ce genre de soirée, et chaque année, il y allait en traînait des pieds. Et puis surtout, il détestait danser.

\- J’espère que Ginny ne sera pas à l’autre bout du monde, dit Harry. C’est déjà un calvaire, si en plus je dois y aller seul… 

\- Et toi, Malefoy, tu vas venir à cette soirée ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers le blond qui semblait s’être légèrement décrispé. 

\- Oui, comme chaque année, mais je m’en passerais bien, répondit-il. J’ai eu droit à ce type de réception donnée uniquement dans le but de se montrer toute mon enfance. Mais mon épouse est très friande de ce genre de choses.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. La façon dont il avait dit “mon épouse” était surprenante. Un ton froid et sec, sans aucune trace de tendresse dans la voix.

\- C’est l’occasion de passer une bonne soirée, et puis, on rencontre plein de gens intéressants, dit Hermione. Kingsley invite toujours quelques ministres de différents pays. Je trouve ça fascinant de voir comment les différentes sociétés magiques fonctionnent dans les autres cultures !

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard, l’air entendu. Apparemment, c’était le cadet de leur souci.

\- Toujours est-il que je vais lâcher Astoria dans la fosse et profiter du buffet à volonté, continua Drago en s’étirant. Elle sera contente juste de se pavaner devant les Ministres du monde entier, comme tu dis.

\- Ça transpire l’amour, dis donc.

Hermione n’avait pas pu s’empêcher. Drago parlait de sa femme avec tant de sécheresse que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche presque sans son consentement. Harry lui asséna un coup de pied discret sur la jambe, en-dessous la table et lui fit les gros yeux, comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise plus grosse qu’elle. Malefoy la fixa, son regard vaguement interloqué.

\- Si mon mariage avait quoi que ce soit à faire avec de l’amour, il aurait fallu me prévenir plus tôt.

Hermione pencha la tête, ne comprenant d’abord pas ce qu’il avait voulu dire, puis lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire quelque chose qu’il lui avait dit une fois. “ _ Dans tous les cas, c'était évident que je me marierai avec Astoria _ ”.

\- C’est un mariage arrangé, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Harry se racla la gorge, gêné. Hermione comprit sans mal qu’il était au courant.

\- Bien sûr que oui, dit Drago comme si c’était l’évidence même. Pourquoi tu as l’air si surprise ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que… je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas que ça existait encore, voilà tout.

\- Pratiquement tous les mariages dans les familles de Sang-Pur sont arrangés, répondit Drago avec un rire cynique. Mon union avec Astoria Greengrass était prévue avant même mon entrée à Poudlard.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle était choquée que ces méthodes moyenâgeuses soient encore pratiquées à leur époque.

Le repas se termina sur une note plus joyeuse, Harry ayant à nouveau habilement détourné la conversation sur un prochain match de Quidditch dont Hermione n’avait pas connaissance, mais qui semblait passionner les deux garçons. La révélation sur le mariage de Malefoy ne quitta pas ses pensées alors qu’elle retournait à son bureau pour débuter l’après-midi. Maintenant qu’elle le savait, tout lui semblait un peu plus évident. Notamment le fait que Drago ne mentionnait quasiment jamais sa femme.

Elle se sentait mal à l’aise d’avoir amené le sujet sur le tapis, surtout avec aussi peu de tact. Elle prit alors un bout de parchemin vierge et se mit à écrire quelques mots.

*

_ Je suis désolée d’avoir parlé de ton mariage. Je n’étais pas du tout au courant, ce n’était pas très délicat de ma part. _

_ HG _

*

Elle ensorcela la petite note afin de l’envoyer directement à Malefoy, peu importe où il se trouvait dans le Ministère.

Elle fut surprise de recevoir une réponse à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

*

**_Pourquoi t’excuses-tu ? Mon mariage n’est pas un sujet tabou. Tu n’as rien à te faire pardonner._ **

**_DM_ **

*

L’écriture de Drago était nette et élégante. Elle correspondait bien au personnage, se dit Hermione en souriant.

*

_ Je ne sais pas, j’ai trouvé ça triste. Et j’ai bien compris que c’était un sujet que tu n’avais pas envie d’aborder. _

**_Il n’y a rien de triste dans cette affaire. C’est comme ça que les unions se forment dans ma famille depuis des générations entières. Sans doute trouves-tu cela dommage, mais je n’ai rien connu d’autre autour de moi. Et ça ne me dérange pas d’en parler, mais j’avoue qu’il y a des choses plus intéressantes à se dire._ **

_ C’est triste de penser comme ça. Mais nous sommes loin d’avoir eu la même éducation, alors effectivement, ce qui me semble triste te semble normal. _

_ Mais si tu avais eu le choix, tu n’aurais pas préféré épouser quelqu’un que tu aimais vraiment ? _

*

Elle avait longuement hésité avant d’écrire sa dernière phrase, la plume en suspens au dessus du parchemin. C’était une question très intime et elle n’était pas sûre que Drago veuille bien y répondre. Pourtant, elle était vraiment curieuse. Se marier sans amour était pour elle inconcevable. Elle trouvait cela tellement lugubre. Elle repensa à son premier jour à Poudlard, à la première fois qu’elle avait aperçu Drago Malefoy, en se disant qu’à ce moment précis, son destin était déjà attaché à celui d’une fille qu’il ne connaissait sûrement même pas.

La réponse tardait à arriver. Hermione se demandait si c’était parce que Drago était occupé, ou parce qu’il ne voulait tout simplement pas répondre. Quand la petite note de service se posa sur son bureau, Hermione la déplia, les mains un peu tremblantes d’appréhension. Elle se trouva ridicule.

*

**_Avoir le choix n’est pas quelque chose dont je suis coutumier. J’ai épousé Astoria parce que c’était mon devoir en tant qu’héritier d’une noble famille. Tout cela doit te paraître très désuet, mais ce sont là nos coutumes._ **

*

Hermione fronçait les sourcils en lisant. Drago était d’une fatalité déconcertante. Cependant, elle remarquait que, s’il lui énonçait des faits, il ne répondait pas vraiment à la question.

*

_ Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu me disais être plus doué que moi dans l’art d’éviter de répondre aux questions gênantes. _

**_Ta question ne me gêne pas. Je n’ai juste aucune réponse à lui apporter._ **

*

Hermione imagina sans mal la voix de Drago lui dire cela d’un ton cassant et sans appel. Cependant, son mot la laissait frustrée. Comment ne pouvait-il en avoir aucune ? La question n’était pourtant pas compliquée.  _ La question n’est pas compliquée, mais la réponse l’est un peu plus _ , lui fit remarquer une petite voix dans sa tête. Sans doute n’avait-il tout simplement pas envie de parler de ça. Hermione s’en voulut un peu d’avoir insisté. Elle se promit mentalement de ne plus aborder le sujet. Avec Drago, du moins.

*

_ Tu étais au courant pour le mariage arrangé ? _

*

Elle envoya cette note à Harry sans prendre la peine de la signer.

*

**Bien sûr que oui. Je te signale que je suis allé à son mariage. Et c’est bien connu que dans ces familles là c’est comme ça que ça se passe.**

_ Ne dis pas ça comme si c’était évident, Harry Potter. Je suis passée pour une idiote. Et le fait que tu sois allé à son mariage n’explique rien. _

**On avait parlé un petit peu.  
Et non, tu n’es pas passée pour une idiote, arrête de dire des bêtises. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te surprend autant.**

_ Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu’on soit au 21ème siècle et que ce genre de chose existe toujours ! _

**C’est pas nouveau que les sorciers sont supers vieux-jeu sur plein de points.**

**En tout cas c’était une sacrée expérience ce midi. Quand Ron apprendra ça !**

*

Le coeur d’Hermione loupa un battement. Le dire à Ron ? Etait-il devenu complètement fou ?

Elle ne s’embarrassa pas d’écrire une réponse et transplana directement dans le bureau d’Harry. S’il était, en théorie, impossible de transplaner au Ministère, Harry et Hermione s’étaient arrangés pour qu’ils puissent naviguer librement entre leurs deux bureaux.

\- J’aurais parié l’intégralité de mon coffre chez Gringotts que tu débarquerais immédiatement ici, dit Harry sans même relever la tête du parchemin qu’il était en train de lire.

\- Harry, j’espère que tu plaisantais, le réprimanda Hermione. Si tu racontes ça à Ron, je vais passer un sale quart d’heure. Une sale soirée, même.

\- Détends-toi, Mione. Non, je ne comptais pas vraiment le lui dire, mais ta réaction me surprend un peu.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu sais très bien qu’ils se détestent toujours. Je vais avoir le droit au sermon habituel et je n’ai vraiment pas envie de ça. Pas maintenant.

\- Oui, certes… mais bon, ça va, on a juste  _ mangé _ avec lui. C’est un collègue, c’est tout ! Dis donc, heureusement que tu ne le trompes pas, tu serais vraiment à cran !

Harry éclata de rire tout seul devant une Hermione qui ne semblait pas du tout encline à partager son hilarité.

\- Tu as  _ vraiment _ l’air à cran… Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que tu avais passé une bonne soirée, que ça allait mieux ?

\- Oui oui, s’empressa de confirmer Hermione, qui n’avait pas envie que Harry devine que tout n’était pas aussi rose qu’elle essayait de lui faire croire. Tu as raison, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, je dois manquer de sommeil.

Harry lui fit un sourire coquin, et elle comprit ambiguïté de sa phrase.

\- Tu es bête, Harry Potter.

* * *

\- C’est pas vrai… Encore ? soupira Ron, loin de cacher son mécontentement.

\- Un anniversaire c’est tous les ans, Ronald ! fit remarquer Hermione, agacée du comportement de son fiancé.

La jeune femme se leva du canapé où ils étaient installés. Alors qu’elle essayait de décompresser de sa journée dans les bras de Ron, Hermione avait mentionné les invitations pour l’anniversaire du Ministre. Sans surprise, Ron était loin d’être emballé.

\- Elle ne sert à rien, cette soirée, grogna-t-il. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde et c’est la course à qui aura le plus d’argent, le plus de relations, le plus de choses à montrer. Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça.

Hermione soupira lourdement. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu’elle travaillait au Ministère, et tous les ans, c’était la même chose. Elle commençait à être lassée de cette boucle qui se répétait sans cesse.

\- Tu vas me rabâcher les mêmes choses que l’année dernière, et que l’année d’avant ? Ce n’est que le temps d’une soirée, Ron, je ne te demande pas de faire ça toutes les semaines !

\- Encore heureux !

\- Et tout le monde vient  _ accompagné _ , précisa-t-elle en ignorant son commentaire. Je n’ai aucune envie d’y aller seule alors que je suis avec toi !

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Harry ?

\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Harry y va avec ta sœur ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c’est ce que font les gens en couple ! Ils vont à ce genre de soirée,  _ ensemble _ ! Il est hors de question que je demande à quelqu’un d’autre de m’accompagner uniquement parce que tu fais l’enfant.

\-  _ L’enfant _ ? s’insurgea Ron en se levant à son tour. Je fais l’enfant parce que je n’ai pas envie de me pavaner devant tout le beau monde magique d’Angleterre ? 

\- Personne ne te demande de te  _ pavaner _ , Ronald Weasley ! Juste de passer la soirée avec moi et de m’accorder une danse ou deux. Tu t’en sens capable ou c’est trop te demander, ça aussi ?

\- Comment ça, “ça aussi” ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, consciente d’en avoir trop dit.

\- Laisse tomber. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on a cette discussion ! Chaque année c’est la même chose. Tu viens, tu râles, et ensuite tu passes ton temps à manger avec des joueurs de Quidditch célèbres qui sont invités. Alors cette conversation est tout simplement inutile.

\- Oh mais oui, Miss Granger a décidé que la conversation était inutile, alors arrêtons de parler ! Après tout, je n’ai pas mon mot à dire, n’est-ce pas ?

Hermione serra les dents devant un Ron qui commençait à rougir et hausser le ton. Elle était habituée à ce genre de réflexion mais en ce moment, elles l’agaçaient particulièrement. L’un des plus gros défaut de Ron était de toujours se victimiser et se dévaloriser. Si, à une époque, elle avait trouvé cela touchant et mettait tout en oeuvre pour lui prouver que non, il n’était pas le membre le plus insignifiant de la famille Weasley, elle était maintenant usée de devoir toujours prendre des pincettes quand elle lui parlait pour que Monsieur ne se sente pas vexé.

\- Là tu me fatigues, Ron. J’ai eu une longue journée, je n’ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, je suis fatigué de ma journée !

\- Mais…

\- C’est vrai, j’oubliais, coupa-t-il. Ton travail à toi est fatiguant, ton travail à toi est important. Moi, ma fatigue est moins légitime que la tienne, après tout je suis un simple commerçant ! Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec Madame la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique ! Où ai-je la tête ?

Hermione sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes de colère. Ce refrain aussi, elle l’avait beaucoup trop entendu.

\- Tu deviens ridicule, Ron. Est-ce qu’une seule fois dans ma vie je t’ai laissé croire que je pouvais penser une chose pareille ?

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de le laisser croire, Hermione ! Je le sais, ça se sent ! Tu as honte de moi et de mon travail, de ce que je fais ! Tu ne crois pas que je sais combien tu as été déçu quand j’ai lâché mon boulot d’Auror ? 

\- Mais tu délires complètement !

\- Forcément, un Auror, ça fait beaucoup plus classe sur le papier, n’est-ce pas ? Plus classe qu’un pauvre type qui vend des bombabouses sur le Chemin de Traverse !

Hermione aurait eu envie de le gifler pour le faire taire. Il débitait ses mots à une vitesse folle sans prendre la peine de l’écouter, comme s’il se retenait de les dire depuis trop longtemps. Elle était tellement en colère et surtout tellement peinée de constater ce qu’il pensait d’elle.

\- Tu es en train de te faire des films tout seul ! se défendit-elle en maudissant sa voix qui tremblait. Je n’ai jamais pensé que tu étais un pauvre type ! Je n’ai jamais pensé que ton travail était moins important que le mien ! J’ai toujours été fière de toi, je te l’ai dit et répété ! 

\- A d’autres, persifla Ron. Depuis toujours tu vises l’excellence, Hermione ! Alors on ne peut pas dire que je rentre parfaitement dans le moule que tu as toujours voulu intégrer, hein ?

\- Tu es ridicule ! répéta-t-elle. Si tu penses vraiment tout ça, alors pourquoi est-ce que je serais encore avec toi, d’après toi ?

\- Des fois je me demande….

Il avait parlé plus bas, mais pour Hermione, ce fut comme s’il avait hurlé. Ron se figea devant l’expression interdite de sa fiancée et il comprit qu’il avait été trop loin. Comme toujours quand ils se disputaient, les mots dépassaient sa pensée sans qu’il ne les contrôle vraiment.

\- Je suis…

Hermione leva une main, l’intimant de se taire. Elle n’avait aucune envie de l’entendre dit qu’il était désolé. 

\- Je vais me coucher, dit-elle d’un ton sans appel.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle quitta le salon pour aller s’affaler dans son lit. Pattenrond l’y attendait. Elle caressait distraitement l’animal en repensant à la dispute qui venait d’avoir lieue. Elle n’aurait même pas su dire à quel point elle en avait marre de cette situation. La veille, la soirée qu’ils avaient passée ensemble lui avait redonné un petit peu d’espoir quant à leur relation : un pas en avant. Aujourd’hui, ils s’engueulaient pour une histoire de bal d’anniversaire qui prenait des proportions beaucoup trop énormes, révélant des mal-êtres visiblement enfouis depuis trop longtemps : trois pas en arrière. Elle se demandait comment se sortir de ce cercle vicieux, quoi faire pour apaiser les tensions. Elle avait toujours été attentive aux besoins de Ron, à ses peurs. Elle veillait toujours à calmer ses insécurités, à apaiser ses colères. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après toutes ces années, il continuait à se sentir inférieur. Bien sûr, elle était consciente d’occuper un poste à responsabilités, et que cela allait forcément amener Ron à ses vieux démons. Mais qu’était-elle censée faire ? Refuser son évolution afin de préserver l’égo de son petit-ami ? Sa carrière était extrêmement importante pour elle, et Ron le savait. Elle le trouvait si injuste de lui reprocher tout cela.

Evidemment, elle tarda à trouver le sommeil. Quand Ron la rejoignit dans le lit après ce qui sembla être des heures, elle était allongée sur le flanc, de façon à lui tourner le dos. Quand il s’assit sur le lit, Pattenrond lui cracha sauvagement dessus avant de se coller davantage contre sa maîtresse.

\- Saleté, grommela Ron avant de s’allonger.

N’ayant nulle intention de lui parler ou d’amorcer le moindre mouvement envers lui, Hermione fit semblant de dormir. 

Ce fut avec un soulagement quelque peu teinté de mélancolie qu’elle constata que Ron se tourna également de son côté pour dormir, sans un mot ni un geste pour elle. 


	9. Chapitre 9

Hermione était fébrile. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que sa jambe tressautait nerveusement sans sa permission alors qu'elle était en train d'organiser le travail du Département pour la semaine suivante, comme elle le faisait chaque vendredi après-midi, avant de partir en week-end.

Seulement aujourd'hui, elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle comme elle le faisait 80% du temps, et n'irait pas non plus chez Harry, comme elle le faisait les 20% restants. Non, ce soir, elle irait boire un verre avec Drago Malefoy et elle était aussi impatiente qu'une adolescente, et elle se maudissait pour ça.

_Allons, Hermione,_ pensa-t-elle pour se rassurer. _Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pris de temps pour toi, sans Ron ou même sans Harry ? Tu as bien le droit de t'amuser un peu._

Même si ses réflexions étaient légitimes, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal. En effet, elle n'avait pas dit à Harry qu'elle comptait côtoyer Malefoy en dehors des murs du Ministère et surtout, elle avait dit à Ron le matin même de ne pas l'attendre ce soir, car elle sortirait avec Penny. Hermione entretenait des relations assez amicales avec son assistante pour que Ron ne se doute de rien. De plus, même si leur querelle s'était apaisée, il subsistait quelques tensions et l'atmosphère à la maison était plutôt froide, alors il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Elle n'avait pas vu Drago de la journée, pas même le midi, tant et si bien qu'elle avait commencé à se demander s'il n'avait pas oublié sa proposition. Elle s'était alors rendue compte qu'elle aurait été réellement déçue si cela avait été le cas. Mais en plein milieu de l'après-midi, une de ses notes parfaitement pliées en forme de petit oiseau dans laquelle il lui disait qu'il viendrait la chercher vers 19 heures, s'était posée sur son bureau.

L'horaire en question approchant, elle troqua sa tenue de travail pour quelque chose de plus décontracté. Elle enfila ensuite les bottines à talons qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement car elles lui sculptaient joliment les jambes. Devant son miroir, elle se recoiffa légèrement mais décida de garder ses cheveux lâchés. Elle ajusta son maquillage, puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle était tout simplement en train de s'apprêter pour sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas son fiancé ! Mais sa dernière sortie du genre remontait si loin que cela lui faisait du bien de se pomponner un petit peu.

Quand elle entendit trois coups contre sa porte, elle regarda l'heure : 19 heures précises. Cela ne l'étonnait guère. En ouvrant, elle resta figée pendant une fraction de seconde.

Drago avait lui aussi décidé d'abandonner son éternel costume noir dans lequel Hermione le voyait tous les jours. A la place, il portait un pull noir épais à col roulé rentré dans un jean brut qui épousait élégamment la forme de ses jambes. Son blazer noir tombait sur sa ceinture marron qui accentuait sa taille fine, qui était elle-même assortie à ses chaussures. Comme d'habitude, ses cheveux platines étaient parfaitement coiffés sur le côté. S'il était plutôt objectif d'affirmer que Drago Malefoy était un homme séduisant (il suffisait de voir les regards féminins -et parfois masculins aussi- se tourner vers lui sur son passage), cela frappa particulièrement Hermione aujourd'hui. Elle se surprit à le trouver vraiment beau ainsi vêtu, les mains dans les poches, son sourire en coin scotché à son visage.

\- Pile à l'heure, dit-elle rapidement pour masquer son trouble.

\- Toujours, répondit-il.

Il la regardait avec la même expression que la fois où il l'avait vue avant qu'elle n'aille au restaurant avec Ron. Ses prunelles grises semblaient la scanner entièrement, et elle se retrouva à nouveau à se sentir toute chose devant lui.

\- Il y a un endroit où tu aimerais aller ? demanda Drago alors qu'Hermione prenait son sac.

\- En fait, oui ! Tu vas adorer, dit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs du Ministère, sur le chemin de la sortie. Sur la route, ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui écarquillaient les yeux à leur passage. Apparemment, les gens étaient toujours aussi surpris de les voir ensemble sans essayer de s'étriper. Sous les regards curieux, Hermione avait d'autant plus l'impression de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

Alors que Drago se dirigeait vers le réseau de cheminées, Hermione le retint par la manche.

\- On va sortir par l'entrée des visiteurs, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Où est-ce que tu comptes m'emmener, Granger ?

\- Dans un bar, répondit-elle évasivement.

\- Mais encore ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, savourant l'expression frustrée de ses traits. Ils marchaient dans les rues de Londres dans un silence somme toute assez reposant, quand, sans prévenir, Drago se stoppa, regardant autour de lui.

\- Est-ce qu'on va dans un bar _moldu_ ?

L'incrédulité sur son visage était à mourir de rire.

\- Bien vu, Malefoy. C'est un endroit que j'aime beaucoup, tu vas voir, c'est très sympa !

\- Mais… mais pourquoi ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? En plus, les moldus ont beaucoup plus de choix au niveau des boissons. La bièraubeurre et le whisky pur feu, ça va trente secondes, j'en ai un peu marre.

Si ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai, il existait une autre raison pour laquelle elle l'emmenait dans un quartier moldu. Le Londres magique était beaucoup trop petit à son goût, et les bars sorciers trop peu nombreux. Ainsi, tout le monde fréquentait toujours les mêmes endroits, et elle n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait la voit un vendredi soir avec Drago Malefoy et que cela remonte aux oreilles de Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire, geignit Drago en recommençant à suivre Hermione. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un bar… moldu.

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot avec un dégoût non dissimulé et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas très différent des bars sorciers, tu sais. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de magie.

\- Oui, c'est bien là le problème.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes dans une rue très animée qu'Hermione affectionnait particulièrement. Elle contenait beaucoup de bars et de restaurants, et parmi eux se trouvait le _Five_ , un bar où elle était déjà venue quelques fois avec Harry quand ils avaient parfois besoin de s'évader du monde magique. C'était un endroit qu'elle aimait bien : il y avait de l'espace pour danser, de la bonne musique et des bonnes boissons. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour passer une bonne soirée.

Malefoy regardait partout autour de lui, la bouche pincée et avant de rentrer, il soupira, comme pour se donner du courage.

\- On dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir.

\- C'est un peu ça. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire, répéta-t-il plus doucement.

Il la fixa un instant et Hermione se trouva bien incapable de détourner le regard.

\- On y va ? dit-il finalement.

Hermione acquiesça et ils rentrèrent ensemble dans l'établissement. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et la jeune femme examina la pièce du regard à la recherche de places libres. Finalement, elle montra à Drago le bar d'un signe de tête et ils s'installèrent sur des hauts tabourets, lui à sa gauche. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle que lui offrait Malefoy. Il se tenait si droit, si fier, et tranchait tellement avec la clientèle qui l'entourait. Tout le monde riait et parlait fort, et Drago sondait la foule de son regard inquisiteur. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde là. Il était l'archétype du petit aristocrate qui daignait se mélanger au bas peuple. Finalement, il se tourna pour faire face à Hermione.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il devant son sourire moqueur.

\- Détends-toi, personne ne va te manger, tu sais.

\- Je suis parfaitement détendu.

Hermione éclata de rire devant ce mensonge éhonté.

\- C'est ça ! Qu'est ce que ce serait si tu ne l'étais pas, alors !

\- Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi, Granger ?

Il avait retrouvé son sourire en coin.

\- Juste un peu, admit cette dernière en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et Hermione se retourna rapidement pour faire face au bar, et prit une carte qui était posée dessus. Drago avait un don pour les regards pénétrants, c'était certain.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on boit ici ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour lire la carte par dessus son épaule.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de lui montrer le choix impressionnant que le menu proposait.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sont toutes ces choses, avoua-t-il.

Du fait de sa proximité, l'haleine mentholée du Serpentard vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et put constater que son visage était vraiment près, en tout cas plus près qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il lisait toujours la carte et elle en profita pour remarquer des détails qu'elle n'avait jamais vus avant, comme la fine cicatrice qui traversait imperceptiblement son sourcil gauche, ou ses cils extrêmement longs qui surplombaient ses yeux d'argent. En étant si proche, elle pouvait également sentir son parfum qui ne semblait pas s'atténuer malgré l'heure avancée de la journée. Elle le trouvait toujours aussi envoûtant que la première fois qu'elle l'avait senti.

\- On va commencer par de la bière, dit-elle après s'être raclé la gorge et en reportant son attention sur la carte. Je ne suis pas une grande spécialiste, mais je pense deviner ce qui pourrait te plaire.

Malefoy se redressa sur son siège, s'éloignant ainsi d'elle. Hermione en fut anormalement soulagée : sa proximité avait quelque chose d'étouffant, comme si elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir convenablement lorsqu'il était trop près.

Elle commanda deux bières au barman, une relativement légère pour elle, et l'autre, plus amère, pour Drago. Quand elles furent posées devant eux, Malefoy considéra sa pinte avec un sourcil relevé.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la bièraubeurre, prévint Hermione. Ne te fais pas avoir.

Drago haussa les épaules et porta le verre jusqu'à ses lèvres. Hermione prit également sa boisson mais ne but pas immédiatement, préférant observer son compagnon pour sa première dégustation. Il but une gorgée plutôt franche, son visage se crispant légèrement, sûrement à cause de l'amertume du liquide. Il avait de la mousse sur la lèvre supérieure, et vint l'effacer d'un coup de langue. Hermione se surprit à avoir regardé la scène avec un intérêt tout particulier.

Drago fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, semblant tester le goût du breuvage qui lui restait dans la bouche.

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione.

\- D'accord… je l'avoue, c'est plutôt bon.

\- Ahah ! se réjouit-t-elle sur un ton victorieux.

Elle but quelques longues gorgées de sa propre bière et en reposant son verre sur le bar, elle constata qu'elle avait englouti pratiquement la moitié.

\- Tu avais soif on dirait !

Drago regardait son verre, choqué.

\- La semaine a été longue, confessa-t-elle. Je dois dire que… j'avais plutôt hâte de ce moment. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie.

Drago la regardait d'un air entendu, mais ses yeux semblaient chercher quelque chose d'autre que l'explication qu'elle venait de lui fournir.

\- Le travail ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant une gorgée de bière.

\- Entre autre. En ce moment c'est la folie et les journées ne sont clairement pas assez longues.

\- Sûrement parce que tu en fais beaucoup trop, ricana-t-il.

\- Peut-être, reconnut Hermione. Mais j'ai été promue il y a peu. Je dois faire mes preuves et ne pas me reposer sur mes lauriers, tu vois ?

\- Je doute fort que tu ne te reposes jamais sur quoi que ce soit, de toutes manières.

\- C'est vrai, mais assez parlé du boulot, veux-tu ? Je passe les trois quarts de ma vie au Ministère, et même si j'adore ce que je fais, j'aimerais qu'il ne me suive pas le week-end.

\- C'est pas vrai, mais tu es sûre que tu sais parler d'autre chose que du travail ou des études ?

\- Très drôle, Malefoy !

\- Tu t'es bien moquée de moi, c'est chacun son tour.

Il continua de boire sa bière et regardait le liquide avec intérêt.

\- Comment c'est fait ? demanda-t-il.

\- Alors là… tu m'en demandes beaucoup.

\- Il y a donc quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, en ce bas monde ?

\- Il y a plein de choses que je ne sais pas.

\- Comme quoi, par exemple ?

\- Comme pourquoi tu es si souvent absent, ces derniers temps.

Elle avait dit cela sans le regarder, fixant la foule en buvant son verre pour se donner un peu d'assurance. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle voulait lui demander où il était quand il n'était pas au Ministère, ce qui arrivait plutôt fréquemment en ce moment. Seulement, cela ne la regardait probablement pas et elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui poser aussi directement la question.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Granger, toutes ces absences sont décomptées de mes congés.

Le fait qu'il réponde par l'ironie indiqua à Hermione qu'il n'avait sans doute pas vraiment envie de parler de la vraie raison qui le poussait à ne pas venir travailler. Elle décida de ne pas forcer, puis finit son verre.

\- Tu veux essayer autre chose ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il faisait de même avec sa boisson. Normalement, ce n'est pas conseillé de mélanger les alcools, mais bon…

\- Allez, je te fais confiance.

Hermione héla le barman et lui commanda deux cocktails un peu plus fort. Il acquiesça et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient régler la première tournée. En cherchant son portefeuille dans son sac, Hermione vit Malefoy grimacer du coin de l'œil.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent moldu sur moi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! le rassura-t-elle, soulagée que ce ne soit que ça.

\- Hmm… normalement, ce n'est pas aux femmes de payer l'addition.

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'allure si sérieuse de son vis-à-vis.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux être vieux-jeu, Malefoy ! Bienvenue dans le 21ème siècle. Ce n'est rien, tu paieras la prochaine fois.

\- La prochaine fois ?

Elle entendit son sourire dans la voix alors qu'elle sortait sa carte bleue. Elle avait dit cela sans réfléchir. Mais maintenant qu'il le soulignait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Elle aimerait qu'il y ait une prochaine fois. Elle se doutait que Drago allait continuer à gentiment se moquer d'elle, mais il resta étonnamment silencieux. En fait, il semblait totalement perdu en observant Hermione enfoncer sa carte dans le lecteur.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, mais qu'es-tu en train de faire, Granger ?

Elle ignorait si c'était à cause de la pure incompréhension de Malefoy ou bien celle du barman, qui n'avait vraisemblablement jamais entendu une pareille locution, mais elle se mit à nouveau à rire, d'un rire franc et incontrôlable. Drago pinça les lèvres, visiblement peu amusé que sa collègue se fiche ainsi de lui.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle. C'est juste que cette situation est tellement… bref. C'est une carte de crédit, lui apprit-elle en lui tendant l'objet, une fois que le barman s'était éloigné. Ça sert à payer.

Drago saisit la carte et en observa chaque face attentivement.

\- Mais si ça sert à payer, pourquoi l'as tu repris ? Et pourquoi tu l'as mis dans cette machine étrange ?

Hermione sourit, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour se moquer. Au contraire, toute ces questions et cette inexpérience… cela le rendait attachant.

\- La carte est reliée à mon compte en banque moldu. En fait, quand tu mets la carte dans le lecteur, si tu payes par exemple dix livres, c'est comme si les dix pièces disparaissaient de ton coffre, tu vois ? Et ça évite de se trimbaler avec plein d'argent sur soi.

Il haussa un sourcil en regardant la carte, le lecteur, puis Hermione.

\- Mais _comment_? Si les pièces disparaissent du coffre sans magie ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- L'électronique moldu est une certaine forme de magie, répondit Hermione. Que je ne t'expliquerai cependant pas ce soir, là ça devient trop complexe.

\- Tu ne me penses pas assez intelligent pour comprendre les inventions des moldus ? se vexa-t-il.

Elle fut quelque peu agacée par son ton suffisant. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la dent dure. Elle ne laissa néanmoins rien transparaître. Après tout, il avait fait l'effort de la suivre jusqu'ici : il était certain qu'il était le premier Malefoy à pénétrer dans un endroit totalement dénué de magie.

\- Pas du tout, seulement c'est _vraiment_ complexe et pour quelqu'un de totalement novice en la matière, ça va être compliqué à assimiler.

Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux mais heureusement, ce fut à ce moment que le barman leur servit leurs boissons. Il regardait, intrigué, Drago examiner son verre avec curiosité. Hermione but une gorgée et apprécia le goût sucré qui envahit sa bouche. En avalant, elle sentit l'alcool fort glisser dans sa gorge, laissant un sillon chaud sur son passage. Drago la suivit et il fit une petite moue en reposant son verre.

\- On change de registre, là.

\- Oui, mais est-ce que c'est bon ?

\- C'est très sucré, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Ce sont des goûts que je ne connais pas du tout, mais c'est loin d'être désagréable.

\- Tu vois, tout n'est pas à jeter chez les moldus.

Pour toute réponse, il lui offrit un sourire qu'elle trouva particulièrement énigmatique.

Hermione ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle passait un moment plus que délicieux. Même si elle essayait de boire lentement pour ne pas se retrouver malade, ils étaient en train de finir leur troisième verre. Le bar était toujours plein et il faisait particulièrement chaud. Drago avait retiré sa veste et semblait regretter son choix de vêtement tant il tirait sur le col roulé de son pull pour tenter de se ventiler un peu.

Elle ne pouvait le nier, Drago avait de la conversation et beaucoup de culture, et il la faisait _rire_. Mais son ignorance totale sur le monde moldu lui donnait un petit côté innocent qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Souvent, il se retournait pour observer les autres clients. Il méprisait ceux qui parlaient beaucoup trop fort et essayait de capter les conversations de ceux qui étaient juste à côté. Hermione éclatait de rire à chaque fois qu'il faisait une tête interloquée lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

A un moment, il s'intéressa sur ce qui se déroulait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quelques personnes étaient en train de jouer aux fléchettes et cela sembla particulièrement l'intriguer. Il observa quelques minutes les joueurs lancer leur projectile sur la cible avec plus ou moins de succès.

\- Alors le but de cette… attraction, dit-il de sa voix traînante, c'est de lancer ces…

\- Fléchettes, compléta Hermione.

\- Ces fléchettes au milieu de ce panneau…

\- Exactement.

Il continuait d'observer la scène d'une moue songeuse. Il faisait glisser ses doigts distraitement sur son verre quasiment vide, et Hermione regardait sa chevalière monter et descendre au rythme de ses mouvements.

\- Un _Wingardium Leviosa_ et c'est réglé.

\- Mais quel serait l'intérêt ? rit Hermione. Si tu es sûr de gagner à chaque fois ?

Il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Parce qu'il y a un autre but que de gagner à un jeu ?

\- Euh oui ? S'amuser ?

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna à nouveau vers le jeu.

\- Voilà qui devrait être amusant, susurra-t-il sans qu'Hermione ne comprenne.

Au moment où l'un des joueurs se positionna pour lancer sa fléchette, Drago murmura quelque chose d'imperceptible et le projectile se retrouva anormalement dévié sur le côté. Drago pouffa et Hermione le regardait, choquée, alors qu'elle entendait d'ici les jurons de l'homme qui venait de faire son lancer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pratiquais la magie sans baguette.

\- Oh, tu me vexes, Granger !

\- Non ne le prend pas mal, mais je ne connais que très peu de personnes qui savent le faire.

\- Et bien j'en fais partie, dit-il, toujours très sûr de lui. Ne sois pas si choquée. Tu sais très bien que si tu étais la première de notre promotion, je n'étais jamais loin derrière.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne se vantait pas dans le vide, parce que c'était la stricte vérité. Il attendit que l'homme qui jouait se repositionne devant sa cible et lance son projectile : dans un timing parfait, il remua à nouveau les lèvres, et au moment où la fléchette allait se planter au centre, elle tomba à terre. L'homme jura plus franchement que la fois précédente.

\- Malefoy, sermonna Hermione qui devait quand même s'empêcher de rire. Tu n'es pas du tout censé faire ça. Ils vont se rendre compte de quelque chose.

\- Assez de suivre toutes ces règles, Granger, on ne fait de mal à personne, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est marrant que tout le monde dise ça alors qu'avec Harry et Ron, on a dû transgresser chacune des règles de l'école au moins une bonne dizaine de fois.

\- C'était pour sauver le monde, ça ne compte pas, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue, telle une enfant. Hermione soupira : il faisait _vraiment_ trop chaud. Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné sa veste et était en t-shirt, mais ses cheveux épais qui tombaient dans son dos la faisait transpirer. Elle releva sa tignasse et forma un chignon lâche. Drago l'avait scrutée durant toute l'opération.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, gênée.

Elle n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on la fixe ainsi, surtout avec cette expression sur le visage.

\- Rien, je me disais juste que tu étais très belle, ce soir.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en un temps record. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas en train de boire, sinon elle se serait certainement étouffée. Il avait dit cela le plus naturellement du monde, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Elle croisa son regard et n'y trouva aucune trace d'humour, juste de la sincérité. Dans la douce lumière du bar, ses yeux gris flamboyaient. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment répondre à ce compliment, alors elle préféra utiliser le mode de communication qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux quand il s'agissait de lui : le second degré.

\- Merci pour les autres jours, alors.

Drago ricana mais eut la délicatesse de ne rien répondre. La vérité, c'était qu'elle était plus que perturbée par ces quelques mots. Depuis combien de temps exactement Ron ne lui avait pas dit qu'il la trouvait belle ? Et même sans parler de Ron, elle était troublée par le simple fait que Drago Malefoy puisse la trouver jolie.

Non, pas jolie. Belle. Il avait dit qu'il la trouvait belle.

Hermione tenta de se reprendre et finit son verre. Elle sentait que l'alcool lui montait un peu à la tête. Ils étaient tous les deux face au bar, leur verre en main. Autour d'eux, les gens commençaient à partir, et la musique se fit moins forte. Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans parler, et Hermione se demandait à quoi Drago pensait. Il avait les yeux dans le vide, son masque impassible de retour sur son visage pâle.

Puis, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, d'une voix si faible qu'Hermione crut l'avoir rêvée, Drago murmura :

\- Ma mère est malade.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, déconcertée. Il n'avait pas bougé et fixait toujours un point invisible devant lui.

\- C'est pour ça que je m'absente souvent, précisa-t-il. Je vais la voir autant que je peux.

Hermione ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ça.

\- Oh, fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. De Narcissa Malefoy, elle ne connaissait que trop peu de choses. Mais elle savait en revanche que si Drago paraissait se moquer du monde entier, la seule personne qui semblait capter toute son affection, c'était sa mère.

Timidement, elle posa une main sur son bras droit et le pressa légèrement. Elle eut peur qu'il la rejette, comme la dernière fois, pendant le repas, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de regarder sa main, puis son visage, toujours insondable.

\- C'est… grave ? demanda finalement Hermione.

\- On ne sait pas vraiment, soupira Drago. Plusieurs médicomages sont venus l'examiner, mais ils ne trouvent rien. Pourtant, elle s'affaiblit de jour en jour.

Il passa la main gauche sur son visage : il avait l'air soudainement extrêmement las.

\- Je me sens totalement impuissant, confia-t-il. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a, mais à chaque fois que je vais la voir, elle est obligée d'aller se coucher au bout d'un quart d'heure parce qu'un rien la fatigue, même une simple conversation.

Hermione l'écoutait parler en caressant timidement son bras avec son pouce. Compatissante comme elle était, elle ne pouvait que se sentir affligée pour lui. Elle était tellement habituée à le voir toujours si fier, ne laissant rien transparaître de ses états d'esprit, que le voir si triste - parce que c'était le cas - était un véritable déchirement. Elle continua son geste pendant de longues minutes, tandis que le bar continuait de se vider, et que les épaules de Drago s'affaissaient. Était-ce sous le poids de son angoisse, ou bien se laissait-il enfin aller, elle n'aurait su le dire.

\- Merci, finit-il par chuchoter.

\- De quoi ?

\- De m'écouter.

Hermione sourit tendrement en accentuant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur son bras.

\- C'est normal, dit-elle. C'est ce que font les…

Le mot resta en suspens, flottant dans l'air autour d'eux alors qu'Hermione n'osait pas le dire. Après tout, étaient-ils vraiment amis ? Si ce n'était pas encore le cas, ils en prenaient en tout cas la direction. Drago la fixait, et Hermione essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter son regard.

\- A ton tour, dit-il.

\- A mon tour de quoi ?

\- Je t'ai dit pourquoi je manquais souvent le travail. Maintenant tu dois me dire pourquoi tu étais si triste, il y a quelques semaines, quand je suis venu m'asseoir à ta table pour la première fois.

Hermione retira la main qu'elle avait inconsciemment laissée sur le bras du blond. Il s'était tourné franchement vers elle et attendait sa réponse.

\- Je n'étais pas triste, dit-elle et, en voyant qu'il allait contester, elle ajouta : j'étais juste déçue. Mais ce n'est pas important.

\- Ça devait l'être pour que ça te préoccupe.

Hermione était troublée de constater qu'il avait vraiment l'air de se soucier d'elle.

\- C'est juste… des problèmes de couple, tu sais…

Il n'avait l'air aucunement surpris.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Comment ça, "Oui, je sais" ?

\- J'étais intrigué, alors j'ai pris le papier que tu avais caché dans ta poche, répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

Elle se souvenait avoir mis le mot de Ron dans sa poche dans l'ascenseur, alors que Malefoy avait tenté de le lire par dessus son épaule. Elle se souvenait également qu'il n'avait à aucun moment sorti sa baguette quand il l'avait rejointe à table, ni murmuré aucune formule.

\- Comme ça.

Il regarda autour de lui, et après s'être assuré que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, il tendit sa main devant lui, paume en l'air, et la carte bleue d'Hermione apparut au creux de celle-ci. La jeune femme resta bouche-bée. Déjà, parce qu'il venait de pratiquer la magie sans baguette et _en plus_ en informulé ce qui, elle devait l'avouer, l'impressionnant plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

\- Malefoy ! s'insurgea-t-elle. C'était privé et tu n'avais aucun droit de violer ainsi mon intimité !

Il retrouva son sourire moqueur et se redressa sur son tabouret, le dos droit, comme à son habitude.

\- Mais tu n'avais pas voulu répondre à ma question, se défendit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

Elle se leva de son siège et mis les mains sur les hanches, pour faire bonne mesure. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était réellement en colère. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis ce jour et Drago restait un Serpentard digne de sa maison : il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, elle se sentait un peu idiote de savoir qu'il était au courant de la raison de son mal-être. Bien sûr, le mot l'avait simplement informé que Ron ne pourrait pas se joindre à elle pour le déjeuner, mais sa réaction indiquait que le problème était bien plus important que ça. Elle avait déjà souvent l'impression d'être mise à nue sous le regard scrutateur de Drago, mais là, c'était encore pire.

Elle reprit sa carte de crédit que Drago avait toujours en main et lui lança un regard qu'elle voulait noir. Si elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée, elle voulait lui faire comprendre que ce genre de comportement n'était pas acceptable.

\- Alors ? pressa-t-il.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe avec la be… avec Weasley, se reprit-il devant le regard d'Hermione qui s'assombrissait davantage.

\- As-tu passé un diplôme de conseiller conjugal ? railla cette dernière.

\- Probablement pas, et je me garderais de donner des conseils, vu ma propre expérience. Mais moi aussi, je peux écouter.

Hermione ne s'attendait encore une fois, pas à cela. Décidément, Drago Malefoy était un homme plein de surprises. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir lui raconter pourquoi son couple battait de l'aile. Elle ne se voyait pas lui dire que Ron ne la regardait plus comme avant, qu'il ne semblait jamais remarquer quand elle s'habillait bien ou qu'elle avait de petites attentions envers lui. Non, elle ne voulait pas raconter tout ceci à l'homme qui lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée qu'il la trouvait belle. Alors elle décida de lui dire une partie de la vérité, celle qui était facile à dire.

\- C'est juste qu'on se voit presque plus en ce moment. Entre mon travail et le sien, on ne fait que se croiser. Alors oui, je suppose que ça me contrarie un petit peu.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton égal, comme si cela ne l'affectait pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant lui, surtout qu'il venait de lui apprendre que sa mère était malade. Ses petits problèmes lui semblaient bien insignifiants tout à coup.

\- Mais je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas très important. Ça arrive à tous les couples au bout d'un moment, je suppose.

\- Je suppose, en effet, confirma Drago.

Elle se rappela tout à coup que son couple à lui devait être complètement différent du sien. Elle aurait voulu lui poser plein de questions à ce sujet, mais elle s'était promis de ne plus l'importuner avec son mariage.

\- Excusez-moi, interpella le barman qui était en train de nettoyer le meuble sur lequel ils étaient accoudés. On va bientôt fermer.

\- Mais vous ne fermez pas à une heure du matin ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Si, mais il est presque une heure, lui fit-il remarquer.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer était un euphémisme.

\- Décidément, l'heure qu'il est a toujours l'air d'être une surprise pour toi, Granger.

Il faisait sans aucun doute référence à l'épisode dans la volière où, pour la première fois, ils avaient tant parlé qu'Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte que trois heures étaient passées. Il venait de se reproduire exactement la même chose, et elle trouva cela assez déconcertant de voir qu'être avec Drago, c'était comme s'enfermer dans une bulle hors du temps.

Ils sortirent ensemble du bar. La rue était bien plus calme que quand ils étaient arrivés. Seules quelques personnes traînaient encore. L'air froid soulagea Hermione et elle ferma les yeux au contact du vent sur sa peau. Elle vit Drago remettre sa veste. Il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il avait souffert de la chaleur. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle alors que celui de la jeune femme devait être rouge et transpirant. Ses cheveux toujours impeccablement coiffés, alors que le chignon de fortune qu'elle s'était fait tombait lourdement au niveau de ses épaules. Hermione se demandait vraiment si c'était une tonne de gel qui tenait les cheveux du Serpentard en place ou bien un sortilège qu'il s'appliquait à lancer chaque matin sur sa tête.

Elle ne savait que dire pour clôturer cette soirée. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à trouver une rue totalement déserte où ils pourraient transplaner.

\- J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée, déclara Hermione.

\- Moi de même. Même si ce n'était pas gagné vu l'endroit barbare où tu m'as traîné.

\- Tu exagères ! Tu as aimé les cocktails et un verre de plus et je suis sûre que tu serais allé jouer aux fléchettes, toi aussi !

Il se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de rire.

\- Je les aurais tous battus.

\- Jouer avec l'aide de la magie n'est pas fair-play !

\- Alors vendredi prochain, jouons sans magie ? proposa-t-il l'air de rien.

Intérieurement, Hermione fut soulagée. Il y aurait donc une _prochaine fois_.

\- Avec plaisir, dit-elle.

Il lui servit une dernière fois son sourire en coin avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de disparaître, la laissant seule au milieu de la rue.

Elle n'était pas très loin de chez elle et préféra donc marcher. L'alcool lui embrumait un peu l'esprit et l'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Cette soirée avait été excellente. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ron ou Harry. Bien longtemps qu'elle avait passé autant de temps sans penser au travail. Bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi jeune et insouciante.

Elle se répéta que c'était étrange, tout de même, qu'elle ressente ces choses-là à cause de Drago Malefoy. Et qu'elle avait déjà hâte d'être au vendredi suivant.

Quand elle s'allongea dans son lit, elle ne fit pas grand cas de Ron qui ronflait de son côté. Elle se mit en position fœtale, comme elle aimait dormir, dos à son fiancé. Dans cette position, la tête lui tournait légèrement, et ses pensées tourbillonnaient aussi. Des bribes de la soirée passaient dans son esprit comme un film qu'on rembobinait, et juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle repensa à ce bref instant où il lui avait dit la trouver belle, et elle s'endormit dans un sourire.


	10. Chapitre 10

_2 mois plus tard_

_._

Harry, qui venait de transplaner juste devant le bureau d'Hermione, posa lourdement un journal dessus.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais voir l'édition de demain, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Hermione releva la tête de son parchemin et regarda l'exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ que Harry venait de lui apporter.

\- Page six, précisa-t-il en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils installés en face de la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit le journal à la page indiquée (celle des potins sur les sorciers et sorcières célèbres qu'elle ne prenait donc jamais la peine de lire) et son visage se déforma en une grimace outrée. Un cliché de Harry, Drago et elle-même, en train de manger ensemble au Ministère prenait une bonne moitié de la page. Ils étaient en train de rire et passaient visiblement un bon moment. En dessous de la photo, un article relativement court disait :

_"UN NOUVEAU TRIO D'OR ET D'ARGENT ?_

_Une semaine après le sixième anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard qui a mis fin à la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, il semblerait que l'eau ait bien coulée sous les ponts, comme peut en témoigner cette photographie prise le 10 mai dernier. Elle nous montre en effet le célèbre Harry Potter et sa brillante amie, Hermione Granger, récemment promue Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Jusque là, rien de surprenant, vous direz-vous. Mais si nous avions l'habitude de voir les deux héros accompagnés de Ronald Weasley, il semblerait qu'ils aient finis par le remplacer par un autre Sang-Pur ! Weasley ayant quitté ses fonctions d'Auror pour devenir le cogérant de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, la boutique la plus populaire du Chemin de Traverse, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour combler le vide qu'il a laissé à la table du fameux trio d'or ! Mais quelle surprise de choisir Drago Malefoy pour tenir ce rôle ! L'ancien Mangemort, tristement connu pour son implication dans le mauvais camp pendant la guerre, a peu fait parler de lui ces dernières années. Aujourd'hui Langue-de-Plomb au Département des Mystères, Malefoy semble mener une vie rangée et quelque peu ennuyeuse ! Voilà donc une occasion pour lui de revenir sur le devant de la scène ! Qu'il est loin, le temps de l'école et des rivalités de collégiens ! Aujourd'hui, Potter, Granger et Malefoy semblent former un trio surprenant, mais complice !_

_Affaire à suivre !"_

Hermione reposa le journal, indignée. Voilà pourquoi elle détestait la Gazette. Les journalistes qui travaillaient pour elle adoraient les potins et les scandales, et savait très bien comment mixer les deux.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclama Hermione, sachant très bien que c'était loin d'en être une.

\- Pour être franc, je m'étonne que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, admit Harry en croisant les jambes. C'était évident que ça allait ressortir un jour.

\- Pas du tout ! Cette photo a été prise sur notre lieu de travail ! Aucun journaliste ne se balade tranquillement à la cantine pour prendre des photos à ce que je sache ! Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire.

\- Je sais, soupira l'Élu. C'est forcément un de nos chers collègues qui a capturé cet instant et l'a envoyé à la Gazette.

\- Exactement !

Hermione était révoltée. D'une part parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui elle travaillait de près ou de loin qui était capable de faire une chose aussi basse, et d'autre part, parce qu'elle détestait que sa vie privée soit ainsi étalée. C'était une des choses qu'elle avait détestée en devenant célèbre malgré elle. A la fin de la guerre, le trio d'or, comme il avait été ainsi nommé, qu'elle formait avec Harry et Ron, avait été le sujet de nombreux articles de journaux, d'interviews et même de biographies. Même si Harry était toujours celui qui était le plus mis en avant, pour elle, qui n'était pas habituée à être ainsi sous les projecteurs, ça n'avait pas été facile tous les jours. Ainsi, pendant plusieurs mois, toute sa vie avait été relatée dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , qui essayait tant bien que mal de redorer son image après la guerre. Le monde sorcier avait donc pu être témoin de sa rentrée solitaire à Poudlard pour faire sa septième année, sans ses deux compères de toujours, de l'officialisation de sa relation avec Ron et de son entrée au Ministère de la Magie. Avec le temps, cette effervescence s'était calmée, et il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu droit à une place dans le journal. Mais cela ne lui avait absolument pas manqué, loin de là.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, dit-elle en tendant le journal à Harry. Ça ne peut pas sortir demain, c'est impossible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? J'ai deux trois relations à la Gazette, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à elles que j'ai eu ça, mais je n'ai pas le bras assez long pour empêcher la parution d'un article.

\- Mais Ron va être furieux…

Harry soupira, bien conscient que c'était ce qui contrariait vraiment sa meilleure amie. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore parlé à Ron de leur récente fréquentation qu'était Drago Malefoy. Hermione ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le mettre au courant, sinon de déclencher une autre dispute. Harry était d'accord avec elle. Seulement, ils étaient maintenant au pied du mur. Ron lisait la Gazette tous les jours, et même s'il ne prêtait pas grand cas à la rubrique people, la photo était si grande qu'il ne pourrait pas passer à côté.

\- Écoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Ce soir, je rentre avec toi chez vous avec l'édition de demain. Et on va tout expliquer à Ron. Comme ça, il ne l'apprendra pas dans le journal, et tu ne seras pas toute seule à t'attirer ses foudres, d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça, légèrement soulagée. Affronter Ron avec Harry l'allégeait un peu, mais cela ne la rassurait pas pour autant. Sa relation avec son fiancé n'étaient toujours pas au beau fixe. En réalité, elle stagnait depuis deux mois. Leur dernière dispute survenue après lui avoir parlé du bal de Kingsley, qui aurait lieu le surlendemain, avait jeté un froid qui semblait avoir du mal à se dissiper. Ne pas avoir le temps de se voir en semaine était presque un soulagement pour la jeune femme. Ils ne se parlaient que très peu, et les moments où ils arrivaient à ne pas se disputer, c'était quand ils étaient avec Harry ou au Terrier : en somme, quand ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle en venait à appréhender les week-end où elle savait qu'ils n'avaient rien de prévu.

La seule chose du week-end qu'elle attendait avec impatience, c'était le vendredi soir. Depuis la première fois qu'ils étaient allés boire un verre ensemble, Drago et Hermione se retrouvaient chaque fin de semaine, après le travail, et se rendaient au _Five_ pour y passer quelques heures. Et elle avait pris goût à ce petit rituel, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Ces moments étaient des véritables bouffées d'air frais dans la vie d'Hermione. Ils l'aidaient à décompresser de sa semaine de travail et à se préparer à passer deux jours avec Ron, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment cela allait se passer. Drago commençait à s'habituer au bar moldu, même s'il semblait toujours aussi déplacé dans un tel endroit. La première fois qu'il avait voulu payer une tournée, Hermione avait tellement ri qu'elle eût craint d'avoir un petit accident. Voir Drago essayer de comprendre la monnaie anglaise était un spectacle à ne pas manquer, bien que le barman qui les servait trouvait le jeune homme de plus en plus bizarre. Ils avaient goûté à pratiquement toutes les boissons que proposait la carte et Hermione lui avait appris à jouer aux fléchettes et au billard. Elle avait d'ailleurs été stupéfaite de constater que, malgré son inexpérience totale dans les deux matières, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. De plus, jamais ils ne s'ennuyaient quand ils étaient ensemble. Il y avait toujours un sujet sur lequel parler, et les discussions étaient tantôt légères, tantôt plus sérieuses. Drago lui parlait quelque fois de sa mère et de son état de santé qui ne s'améliorait pas. Il avait mentionné aussi son père une fois, et lui avait confié qu'il n'était jamais allé le voir en prison. Dans ces moments là, Hermione se sentait privilégiée : elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il ne parlait de cela à personne d'autre.

\- Il faut aussi lui dire, dit Hermione en désignant le journal d'un signe de tête.

\- A Malefoy ?

\- Oui. Je pense que lui non plus, ne va pas aimer.

Si Hermione était persuadée qu'il se fichait complètement qu'on fasse étalage de leur amitié dans le journal, il était en revanche évident que la façon dont il était évoqué allait le mettre dans une colère noire. Hermione posa les yeux sur l'article et s'arrêta sur les mots "ex-Mangemort". Elle-même ressentit une rage sourde naître au fond d'elle.

\- Tu as raison… Bon sang, si j'en avais la possibilité, je ferais couler ce torchon, cracha Harry. Il y a tellement plus de journaux pertinents, aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi les gens sont aussi attachés à ce papier de merde !

Hermione secoua la tête, résignée elle aussi. Il était clair qu'aucun article de ce genre aurait vu le jour dans un autre journal. Harry finit par prendre congé en laissant le journal à Hermione. Celle-ci envoya un mot à Drago pour lui demander de venir dans son bureau quand il le pourrait. Il arriva une heure plus tard, interrogeant Hermione du regard dès qu'il eut franchi la porte.

\- Assieds-toi, lui proposa-t-elle en désignant les fauteuils devant elle.

Suspicieux, Drago obéit quand même. Hermione se racla la gorge. Il était déroutant de voir à quel point elle avait parfois l'impression de côtoyer deux personnes différentes. Le Drago qui partageait ses soirées le vendredi n'était pas la même personne qui était assise devant elle à cet instant. Quand ils étaient seuls, dans ce bar, c'était comme si il abandonnait son masque d'impassibilité devant la porte. Bien sûr, il gardait son côté arrogant et hautain, cela faisait partie de lui, mais il laissait d'autres émotions traverser son visage qui était à présent fermé.

Cependant, elle savait désormais que ce masque n'était, justement, qu'un masque. Si la présence de Drago l'intimidait auparavant, ce n'était désormais plus le cas, ou du moins, plus pour les mêmes raisons. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais quand il était là, elle avait toujours du mal à détacher ses yeux de lui. Paradoxalement, elle évitait le plus souvent possible de le regarder dans les yeux. Ils dégageaient une force à laquelle elle ne pouvait se soustraire, et cela en était presque inquiétant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Harry m'a apporté ça, dit-elle en prenant le journal dans les mains. C'est l'édition de demain. Et je préfère te prévenir, tu ne vas pas aimer.

Elle ouvrit le journal à la page qui les concernait et le tendit à Drago. S'il fut surpris par la photo, il n'en montra rien. Son visage resta totalement imperturbable jusqu'à un certain moment où elle le vit serrer les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une ligne fine. Ses doigts serrèrent le journal si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Cependant, il ne pipa mot et reposa le journal à la fin de sa lecture.

\- J'imagine que cela est fâcheux pour toi, déclara-t-il alors d'une voix égale.

\- Pour moi ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- Et bien oui, je suppose que Weasley n'est pas au courant.

\- C'est vrai, mais… ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai montré ça.

Drago la regarda à nouveau avec une expression interrogative.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais voir ça avant tout le monde… ils ne sont pas tendres avec toi dans l'article.

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris, ce qu'Hermione ne comprit pas.

\- Je me moque complètement de ce que ces journalistes peuvent avoir à dire à mon sujet, déclara-t-il finalement sur un ton solennel.

\- D'accord, mais je sais que… enfin la façon dont ils te nomment…

Les yeux d'Hermione firent un aller-retour rapide sur son avant-bras gauche où elle savait que la marque des ténèbres dormait pour toujours. Drago le replia contre son ventre avant de poser son autre main dessus, ce qui était totalement inutile, puisque ses bras étaient toujours recouverts de vêtements.

\- C'est très prévenant de ta part, dit-il avec une voix dure. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Granger. Ce n'est pas la première fois, et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière.

Ses traits étaient si fermés qu'Hermione eut quelques frissons. Il ne lui faisait pas peur, loin de là, mais elle ne comprenait pas son comportement aussi sévère. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Hermione le héla.

\- On se voit toujours demain soir ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle et son visage se dérida enfin. Hermione sourit, ce qui était devenu quasiment un automatisme quand elle le voyait se détendre.

\- Ai-je laissé entendre le contraire ?

\- Non, mais je voulais juste m'en assurer.

Il arbora son sourire en coin et ouvrit la bouche, avant de se raviser. Il lui fit alors un clin d’œil avant de quitter son bureau sans un mot de plus. Hermione resta coite quelques instants avant de se remettre au travail, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Drago Malefoy restait parfois, malgré leur rapprochement, un véritable mystère, toujours aussi insaisissable.

* * *

Ron n'était pas encore rentré quand Harry et Hermione transplanèrent dans le salon. Pattenrond vint les accueillir en miaulant bruyamment. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et le chat ronronna. Il laissa Harry lui caresser brièvement la tête. Si Pattenrond ne semblait aimer qu'Hermione, il acceptait de temps en temps les faveurs de son meilleur ami.

\- Il rentre tard, dis-moi, remarqua Harry en se débarrassant de son manteau.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

Harry soupira mais ne dit rien. Cela l'attristait plus que de raison de voir le couple que formait ses deux meilleurs amis se déchirer ainsi. Même si Hermione ne lui en avait pas reparlé depuis un moment, il savait que la situation ne s'arrangeait pas. Ron non plus, n'en parlait pas, et cela lui prouvait bien que c'était plus grave qu'une simple querelle d'amoureux : d'habitude, Ron ne se privait jamais de raconter sa vie privée dans les moindres détails à Harry.

\- Tu l'as dit à Ginny, toi ? Pour Malefoy ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui. Tu la connais, elle n'est pas comme son frère. Ça l'a surpris, c'est vrai, mais au final, elle s'en moque.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé.

\- Il n'y a que Ron qui semble coincé à l'époque du collège, continua Harry. En un sens, je peux le comprendre, Malefoy était loin d'être un enfant de cœur. Mais c'était il y a des années, on était des gamins, et tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance.

\- Garde ce discours pour lui, soupira Hermione, moi je le sais bien.

Sa voix était toujours aussi dure. Harry s'assit alors en tailleur sur le canapé de façon à être face à Hermione. Elle regardait ses mains qu'elle était en train de triturer, visiblement stressée. Il lui prit le menton dans une main, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, mentit-elle.

\- Je te connais par cœur, Hermione Granger. Je sais quand tu ne me dis pas la vérité.

Elle sourit tristement mais se dégagea de sa main. Elle était bien consciente qu'il disait la vérité. Elle ne pouvait rien cacher à Harry bien longtemps. En ce moment, il n'y avait que deux choses qu'il ignorait sur elle : ses escapades nocturnes du vendredi avec Drago, et l'état inquiétant de son couple avec Ron. Même si pour le deuxième point, elle savait qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

\- Je pensais que depuis votre dîner en amoureux, ça s'était arrangé, insista Harry. Comme tu ne m'en as pas reparlé…

\- Ça va, je t'assure. Ça va s'arranger, on traverse juste un moment un peu… plat.

Harry fit la moue, peu convaincu, mais ce fut ce moment que choisit Ron pour transplaner dans l'entrée.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant son meilleur ami assis dans son salon.

Harry se leva et étreignit Ron. Ce dernier se pencha ensuite pour embrasser Hermione pour la saluer. Comme à chaque baiser depuis une longue période, il fut bref, machinal, donné plus par habitude que par réelle envie.

\- Tu restes dîner avec nous ? demanda Ron.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Harry.

Les trois amis préparèrent alors ensemble un repas rapide. Harry et Hermione décidèrent d'un regard d'attendre un peu avant de parler du journal et de Malefoy. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois, ils passaient toujours un excellent moment. Les problèmes de couple de Ron et d'Hermione étaient laissés derrière eux. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient à nouveau Harry, Ron et Hermione, le trio d'or, ce noyau invincible et inséparable. Leur amitié n'avait jamais failli depuis Poudlard, et Hermione y tenait par dessus tout. C'était aussi pour cela que les difficultés qu'elle rencontrait en ce moment dans sa relation avec Ron l'angoissaient : elle ne voulait pas que cela affecte d'une quelconque façon l'amitié qu'ils partageaient tous les trois.

Alors qu'ils étaient à table, Harry lançait de petits regards à Hermione. Ron était en train de parler de la dernière invention de George pour la boutique, et Hermione ne voyait absolument pas comment introduire le sujet dont elle et Harry voulait l'entretenir.

\- Ron, fit-elle alors qu'il avait fait une pause dans son récit pour boire de l'eau. Il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose.

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil surpris : ce n'était visiblement pas ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé la suite des événements.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il en reposant son verre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous faîtes une drôle de tête tous les deux.

Son ton était devenu suspicieux, et pour cause. Harry et Hermione ne cessait de se jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée.

\- Voilà, commença Harry, tu sais que j'ai quelques connaissances qui travaillent à la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils m'ont envoyé le journal qui va paraître demain, parce qu'il y a un article sur nous à l'intérieur.

\- Allons bon ! dit Ron avec le sourire. Ça faisait longtemps, tiens ! Et il dit quoi, cet article ?

\- Justement, ce qu'il dit, tu ne vas pas forcément apprécier.

Ron perdit immédiatement son sourire. Harry sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon et invoqua silencieusement le journal qui était resté sur le canapé. Il le garda néanmoins dans les mains au lieu de le donner immédiatement à Ron.

\- On voulait t'en parler avant que tu ne tombes dessus demain. On se doutait que ça allait un peu t'énerver, ajouta Hermione.

\- Que quoi allait m'énerver ? Vous pouvez arrêter vos mystères et aller droit au but ?

Dans un soupir, Harry ouvrit le journal à la page qui contenait le fameux article et le tendit à Ron. Hermione écarquilla les yeux : elle s'était attendue à ce que Harry donne quelques informations avant de se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup. Ron s'empara du journal et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte quand il tomba sur la photo de ses deux meilleurs amis en compagnie de son pire ennemi, riant ensemble comme si de rien n'était. Il parcourut l'article des yeux, le lisant en écarquillant davantage les yeux.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? finit-il par demander.

\- Ron… commença Hermione.

Mais Ron se leva brusquement de sa chaise, poussant la table dans son mouvement, faisant tomber son verre et tinter les couverts contre les assiettes. Il posa les mains contre le plan de travail de la cuisine et tourna le dos à ses deux amis. Harry et Hermione échangèrent à nouveau un regard, cette fois anxieux. Il était évident que Ron allait mal réagir, mais cela leur faisait quand même de la peine de le voir dans cet état.

\- On ne voulait pas t'en parler plus tôt pour éviter ça, justement, dit Harry de sa voix la plus douce possible.

\- Donc vous comptiez me cacher pendant combien de temps au juste que vous faisiez ami-ami avec Malefoy ?

Il avait craché le nom avec toute la haine du monde, toujours sans se retourner.

\- Écoute, c'est arrivé comme ça, continua Harry. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, mais tu as toujours su ce que je pensais de lui, depuis la fin de la guerre. Et Hermione peut en témoigner, il a vraiment changé.

Cette fois-ci, Ron se retourna vivement. Il avait le visage rouge de colère.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Mais s'il a changé, alors c'est magnifique ! Vous auriez dû l'inviter à dîner ce soir, alors !

\- Ron, répéta Hermione.

Mais il l'ignora complètement.

\- Et dites-moi, à partir de quand son comportement exemplaire a fini par effacer les années de harcèlement à l'école ?

Il se rapprocha de Harry qui était toujours assis, furieux, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Il t'a donné sa part de tarte, alors tu as décidé d'oublier toutes les fois où il a voulu te tuer pendant sept ans ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Et toi ? As-tu la mémoire si courte ? Il a passé toute notre scolarité à t'insulter ! Quand la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'il a dit et répété qu'il aurait voulu que tu sois la prochaine à y passer ?

A présent, Ron hurlait. Hermione sentait les larmes remplir ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Raviver ces souvenirs qu'elle avait mis autant de temps à enterrer dans un coin renfermé de son esprit était douloureux. Devant un Ron enragé, elle était incapable de lui répondre. Pourtant, elle aurait voulu lui dire que tout cela était de l'histoire ancienne pour elle, que oui, elle avait décidé de tirer un trait sur cette époque et de pardonner, car Drago en valait la peine. Mais ainsi, sous le regard plein de dégoût de son fiancé, elle resta muette.

\- Ron, quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de vivre dans le passé ? intervint Harry. Oui, c'est vrai, Malefoy n'était qu'un petit con, à l'époque, mais tu sais aussi bien que nous que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! Son père…

\- SON PÈRE EST UN PUTAIN DE MANGEMORT ! hurla Ron. Tout comme son lui ! Tu vas encore me servir le couplet sur le pauvre petit Drago qui n'a pas eu le choix dans sa vie, c'est ça ? C'est trop facile, Harry ! Beaucoup trop facile ! Et si vous êtes assez stupides pour tomber dans ses filets, ce n'est pas mon cas !

\- Dans ses filets ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, au juste ? Qu'il monte un plan pour nous tendre un piège ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! S'il se rapproche de vous, c'est uniquement dans un but précis ! Lequel, j'en sais rien, mais je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à le découvrir !

Il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, ruminant comme un lion en cage.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Surtout toi ! s'insurgea-t-il en se replaçant devant Hermione. Comment ? Comment tu peux lui donner une seconde chance après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Hermione cligna des yeux pour se débarrasser des larmes qui les encombraient. Elle se leva à son tour pour faire face à son fiancé.

\- Ron, ce n'était qu'un enfant, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait apaisante. Un abruti mal élevé par un père complètement entériné dans des ses idées arriérées !

La respiration de Ron était forte. Il fixait Hermione comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Tout doucement, Hermione leva les mains pour prendre le visage de Ron en coupe.

\- Je sais de quoi tu as peur, murmura-t-elle tout proche de lui. Personne ne t'a remplacé…

Ron détourna le regard et tenta de se dérober des mains d'Hermione, mais celle-ci tint bon et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle savait très bien qu'au-delà du fait de voir son meilleur ami et sa fiancée avec Malefoy, ce qui avait perturbé Ron, c'était la façon dont l'article avait tourné les choses : " _il semblerait qu'ils aient finis par le remplacer par un autre Sang-Pur_ ". Pour Ron, qui avait toujours peur d'être exclu, cela avait dû le heurter plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

\- Regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle. Malefoy… c'est un collègue, un ami, peut-être, c'est vrai. Mais toi… Nous trois… Nous sommes une famille, dit-elle avec la voix tremblante. Une famille que rien ni personne ne séparera jamais, d'accord ?

Elle vit la mâchoire de Ron se serrer, et elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle savait que c'était pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Son coeur se fendit de voir que, peu importe les années, peu importe les preuves d'amour et d'amitié, Ron resterait toujours ce petit garçon qui avait une peur bleue de l'abandon.

Harry se leva alors à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je ne supporterai pas qu'il vous fasse du mal, chuchota Ron entre ses dents.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, répondit Harry d'une voix sûre.

Mais Ron ne se détendait pas le moins du monde. Il fixait toujours Hermione.

\- Allons, Ron, ajouta Harry sur un ton plus léger. J'ai vaincu _Lord Voldemort_ ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais craindre quoi que ce soit de Malefoy ?

Cela eut au moins le mérite d'étirer les lèvres de Ron en un léger sourire. Soudain, il enserra la taille d'Hermione de ses bras puissants et la colla contre lui dans une étreinte désespérée. La jeune femme retint le son étouffé qui allait sortir de sa gorge. Elle l'enlaça à son tour et tenta de le calmer en caressant son dos.

\- Si jamais il touche le moindre de vos cheveux, je jure devant Merlin que je le tue.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier fit parler d'elle, mais pas autant que ce qu'Hermione aurait cru. Quelques personnes avaient murmuré indistinctement à son passage, et les regards étaient encore plus tournés vers "le nouveau trio d'or et d'argent" le midi même, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêta attention.

Finalement, Ron avait fini par se calmer. Il n'approuvait en aucun cas la relation qu'entretenait ses amis avec Malefoy, mais il avait fini par accepter qu'il ne pouvait pas les empêcher de le voir. En rassemblant ses affaires ce soir là, elle ne put s'empêcher de se trouver minable de continuer de lui mentir. Mais Ron ne supporterait pas l'idée de la savoir seule avec Malefoy, quand bien même étaient-ils dans un endroit plein de monde. Harry aurait peut être compris, mais elle ne lui avait rien dit non plus. Ces sorties hebdomadaires étaient son échappatoire, quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle détenait quelque chose qu'elle ne partageait pas avec Harry ou Ron. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne semblait pas se poser de questions quant aux virées nocturnes de sa petite-amie. Hermione avait gardé la version selon laquelle elle sortait avec Penny, son assistante, et qu'elles avaient pris l'habitude de sortir toutes les deux pour commencer le week-end, et Ron n'avait pas protesté.

A 19 heures précises, elle entendit les trois coups désormais familiers frappés contre la porte de son bureau. Elle sourit et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en allant ouvrir. Comme à son habitude, Drago était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Cela l'étonnait toujours de le penser, mais elle avait fini par s'en accommoder. Ce soir, la chemise grise qu'il portait faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux d'une façon éblouissante.

\- Prête, Granger ?

\- Toujours.

Ils se dépêchèrent de quitter le Ministère. Après la parution de l'article les concernant dans la Gazette, Hermione n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un fasse fuiter une photo d'eux deux, seuls, dans l'édition du lendemain.

En arrivant au bar, ils se détendirent enfin. Cet endroit était comme un havre de paix dans lequel aucun des problèmes qu'ils avaient à l'extérieur n'avait le droit d'entrer. Ils s'installèrent à la table qui était devenue la leur, par habitude. Une fois les boissons qu'ils avaient commandées devant eux, Drago lui demanda :

\- Alors, cet article a-t-il chamboulé ta vie, Granger ?

\- Presque ! Ron a eu du mal à avaler le morceau, mais on a réussi à éviter la catastrophe. Et toi ?

\- J'ai l'habitude que les gens parlent dans mon dos. Ça ne change pas grand chose à ma vie. Ma mère était surprise en revanche. J'ai passé l'après-midi avec elle. Je crois qu'en fait, elle était plutôt heureuse que j'élargisse mon très petit cercle d'amis, ricana-t-il. En plus avec des gens qui pourraient redorer un peu notre nom de famille.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Hermione en commençant à boire.

Drago perdit légèrement son sourire. L'état de santé de sa mère était un sujet qu'il n'évoquait que rarement.

\- Toujours pareil, répondit-il. Il n'y a aucune amélioration, mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'empire pas non plus, c'est toujours ça. J'y retourne demain, je vais passer le week-end à ses côtés.

Hermione acquiesça tandis que Drago vida pratiquement l'intégralité de son verre d'un coup. Hermione fronça les sourcils en réalisant une chose.

\- Attends, tu as dit que tu avais passé l'après-midi avec elle et que tu y retournerai demain ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. Et alors ?

\- Alors tu… tu es revenu à Londres juste pour…

Elle n'osa pas dire "juste pour moi" alors qu'elle le pensait si fort.

\- Je ne manquerais nos petites soirées pour rien au monde, Granger.

Si son ton était moqueur, ses yeux gris à présent plantés dans les siens, étaient flamboyants. Hermione sentit à nouveau son cœur s'accélérer. Malgré les semaines qui passaient, elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à son regard pénétrant. De plus en plus, il provoquait des réactions en elle qu'elle ne comprenait pas, comme l'accélération des battements de son cœur, ou ses mains qui devenaient moites, comme maintenant.

Après avoir bu deux verres chacun, ils se levèrent pour aller faire une partie de fléchettes. Drago avait pris goût au jeu et se plaisait à battre Hermione autant qu'il le pouvait. Il la narguait en lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de magie pour être le meilleur. Et à chaque fois que la fléchette qu'il lançait se plantait pile au milieu de la cible, son visage s'éclairait comme celui d'un enfant. Et dans ces moments là, Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ami et son cœur battait la chamade.

Ils continuaient de boire tout en jouant, et l'alcool aidant, Hermione se retrouvait à bouger légèrement son corps en rythme avec la musique. Elle aimait beaucoup les chansons qui passaient ce soir. Drago lança un dernier projectile avant de se tourner vers elle, les yeux rieurs.

\- On se lâche, Granger ?

\- Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant !

Elle essaya de l'imaginer danser au milieu de cette foule et cela la fit rire. Si elle ne doutait pas que Drago saurait danser la valse ou d'autres danses de salon du genre, elle doutait fortement de le voir se trémousser au son de la musique moldue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, j'essayais juste de t'imaginer danser comme eux !

Elle montra d'un vague geste de la main les gens qui s'étaient réunis au milieu du bar. Ils dansaient chacun n'importe comment, se laissant transporter par le son de la musique. Drago les regardait d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça de la danse, fit-il remarquer. On dirait qu'ils ont tous été soumis à un sortilège de confusion.

Hermione éclata de rire. Malgré le temps qu'ils passaient ici, il avait toujours l'air en décalage complet par rapport aux autres. Elle continuait de bouger timidement au son de la musique, puis après avoir fini son troisième verre d'une traite et mue par elle ne savait quelle impulsion, elle saisit la main de Drago et l'entraîna avec elle au milieu de la foule. Elle remarqua qu'il avait les doigts froids, alors qu'il régnait, comme d'habitude, une chaleur étouffante dans le bar. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle le touchait, du moins, que sa peau touchait la sienne. Elle ignora les petits picotements qu'elle ressentait au bout des doigts, là où elle touchait les siens, et le lâcha en arrivant pile au milieu de la piste de danse.

Elle commença alors à danser plus franchement tandis que Drago la fixait sans bouger. Elle riait sans raison apparente, juste heureuse d'être là, loin de tout. A cet endroit du bar, il y avait beaucoup trop de bruit pour qu'il l'entende, alors elle se rapprocha de lui, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je te lance un sortilège de confusion, alors, pour que tu te laisses enfin aller ?

Il la regardait, incrédule, alors qu'elle recommença à danser. Elle oublia tout le reste, laissa sa timidité au placard, et elle dansait comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Elle entendit vaguement Drago murmurer un "oh et puis merde" et, après avoir posé son verre vide sur une table non loin d'eux, il se mit à danser avec elle.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que cela soit comique : Drago Malefoy dansant sur de la musique pop moldue dans un bar moldu, cela ne pouvait être que comique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais finalement, comme tout ce qu'il entreprenait, Drago semblait maîtriser cela aussi. Son corps bougeait en rythme, et même si ses pas de danse semblaient trop sérieux pour l'ambiance, il se débrouillait plus que bien, et Hermione avait du mal à détacher son regard de lui.

Alors que la musique se fit un peu plus lente, Drago s'empara soudainement d'une de ses mains et la fit tournoyer avant de la rapprocher de lui. Leurs mains liées, Hermione ressentit à nouveau les picotements aux endroits où leurs peaux se touchaient. Hermione vit son autre main se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression de ne contrôler aucun de ses mouvements alors qu'ils dansaient ensemble, leurs corps si proches et si éloignés à la fois. L'autre main de Drago se nicha au creux de ses reins : son contact était électrique.

Il la regardait dans les yeux, ses prunelles d'argent brûlantes de ce qu'Hermione s'interdisait de penser. Elle détacha son regard du sien, et parcourut son visage parfait des yeux. Il n'avait aucun défaut, de son front sur lequel quelques mèches blondes tombaient, jusqu'à son menton aristocratique, en passant par son nez droit. Ses yeux finirent leur course sur ses lèvres pleines, et au moment où elle se demanda ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle les embrassait, elle comprit.

Elle comprit que malgré tous ses efforts pour le nier, elle ne pouvait plus se cacher de la vérité. Elle comprit que ce qu'elle ressentait depuis deux mois et qu'elle tentait vainement de refréner, c'était de l'attirance. Du désir. Elle désirait Drago Malefoy, et chaque parcelle de son corps le lui faisait comprendre. Ses mains moites en sa présence, les chatouillements à chaque endroit qu'il touchait. Son cœur qui accélérait sa course à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Drago raffermit sa prise sur elle et la rapprocha encore imperceptiblement de lui. Il ne cessait de la fixer et d'un bref mouvement qu'elle ne quitta pas des yeux, il s'humidifia les lèvres avec sa langue. Elle ouvrit alors légèrement la bouche, laissant échapper un soupir, et elle vit les yeux de Drago fixer à présent ses lèvres. Elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre dans son bas ventre dans une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps : du désir à l'état pur.

Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle ne voyait plus que ce visage en face d'elle. Elle ne sentait plus que son parfum qui l'entourait et l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Elle ne ressentait plus que ses mains, une dans son dos, une autre dans une de ses propres mains, se resserrer davantage sur elle. Elle n'entendait plus que sa respiration saccadée. Ou alors était-ce sa propre respiration ? Elle n'en n'était pas sûre. Et maintenant, tout son corps réclamait de le goûter. Elle voulait connaitre la sensation de sa bouche sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces. Drago n'avait jamais semblé si près d'elle. Il regardait alternativement ses yeux et sa bouche, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle sentait sa respiration, son haleine sucrée lui embrouillant l'esprit. Il allait l'embrasser, elle en était sûre, et elle serait bien incapable de l'en empêcher. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'en empêcher.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un de visiblement trop éméché leur tomba pratiquement dessus, les forçant à se séparer. La magie se brisa instantanément. Hermione ressentit le vide de l'absence de Drago près d'elle, comme si un courant d'air l'enveloppait complètement.

\- Oh, merde, pardon mec ! s'excusa l'homme en tapotant l'épaule de Drago.

Ce dernier se dégagea vivement et épousseta son épaule, comme s'il lui avait sali. Il darda l'homme éméché d"un regard dédaigneux avant de se concentrer sur Hermione. Elle avait le souffle court, comme s'ils s'étaient effectivement embrassés. Des centaines de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais presque aucune n'était cohérente. Les seules choses qu'elle distinguait dans le capharnaüm qu'était son cerveau à l'heure actuelle, étaient celles-ci : elle avait failli embrasser Drago. Elle avait failli tromper Ron.

Les deux continuaient de se fixer, et Drago sembla comprendre le dilemme intérieur de la jeune femme. Sans un mot, il la fit traverser la foule et ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Hermione accueillit l'air frais de la nuit avec soulagement. Son cœur continuait à battre à mille à l'heure. Elle voulait éviter le regard de Drago à tout prix, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se dégager les yeux des mèches qui tombaient dessus. Comme elle aurait voulu faire ce geste à sa place…

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face, cette fois-ci à une distance plus raisonnable que précédemment.

\- Je… je crois que je vais rentrer, balbutia-t-elle après s'être raclée la gorge. Je suis fatiguée.

Drago hocha la tête. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle mentait, mais elle le remercia mentalement de ne pas le faire remarquer.

\- Je vais marcher jusqu'à chez moi, précisa-t-elle.

Ainsi, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne l'accompagnerait pas dans la ruelle où il transplanait toujours vers chez lui. Il acquiesça à nouveau et resta silencieux, se contentant de la regarder. C'était maintenant qu'elle aurait dû bouger et partir. Pourtant ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Pourquoi ne partait-il pas, lui ?

\- Alors, bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle.

Comme elle aurait voulu l'embrasser. Elle se détestait de le penser, néanmoins c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourtant elle le voulait tellement, et ses lèvres semblaient l'appeler, déclenchant ce doux feu dans son ventre. Mais le visage de Ron s'imposa alors dans son esprit, et elle recula.

\- A demain, souffla-t-il d'une voix tout aussi basse.

 _Demain_ ? Elle se rappela alors que le lendemain soir se tenait le bal donné pour l'anniversaire du Ministre. Elle acquiesça et avant de se retourner pour prendre le chemin du retour, elle vit Drago lui offrir son éternel sourire en coin. Elle aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait, là, maintenant. Mais comme d'habitude, il n'était que mystère.

Ignorant les battements erratiques de son cœur, elle s'éloigna enfin de lui et rentra chez elle.

Elle était foutue.


	11. Chapitre 11

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Même si elle avait du mal à se trouver belle en général, elle devait avouer que pour une fois, elle aimait le reflet que le miroir lui proposait. Pour l'occasion, elle était vêtue d'une robe de bal somptueuse, le genre de robe de princesse dont rêvent toutes les petites filles. Elle l'avait choisie d'un vert profond, une couleur qu'elle portait peu. Pourtant, quand elle avait vu la robe dans la boutique où elle cherchait de l'inspiration pour sa tenue à porter à la soirée de Kingsley, elle savait qu'elle voudrait se vêtir de celle-ci et pas une autre. Elle avait également lissé ses cheveux qu'elle avait relevé en un chignon travaillé et élégant. Pour parfaire le tout, elle portait de longs gants blancs qui lui montaient jusqu'au dessus des coudes.

Ginny, qui finissait de se préparer dans sa chambre, juste à côté, toqua à la porte de la chambre d'amis. En voyant Hermione, elle émit un sifflement approbateur.

\- Et ben dis donc, Mione ! Tu es sublime !

\- Merci, Gin, répondit l'intéressée. Mais de nous deux, c'est toi qui es éblouissante.

C'était vrai. Ginny était tout simplement à couper le souffle dans sa robe fourreau bleu nuit, faisant ressortir d'une façon presque irréelle le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux qui tombaient en une fine cascade dans son dos.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Mais il faut avouer que nos maris sont très chanceux, pas vrai ?

Hermione sourit sans répondre. A en juger par la tête que fit Harry quand les filles descendirent enfin les escaliers du Square Grimmaurd pour rejoindre leurs compagnons dans le salon, oui, il s'estimait très chanceux. Il regardait sa femme avec un tel ravissement qu'Hermione se sentait presque de trop. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lui dire qu'il la trouvait magnifique, c'était écrit partout sur lui, dans ses yeux écarquillés, sur sa bouche ouverte dont aucun son ne sortait, dans ses bras qui entouraient Ginny avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Ron, qui était dos à eux, se tourna enfin, et un fin sourire apparut sur son visage. Cependant, Hermione avait remarqué la légère grimace qu'il avait faite en la voyant.

\- Vous êtes superbes, les filles, dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait chaleureux.

Il embrassa sa sœur sur la tempe et s'approcha d'Hermione pour lui donner le même baiser. Elle fut surprise de ne même plus ressentir la déception de voir si peu de réaction de la part de son fiancé. Elle y était tellement habituée que c'était le contraire qui l'aurait étonné. Il l'avait regardée de la même façon qu'il avait regardé sa sœur. Elle ne savait même plus si c'était à cause du temps qui passait, ou si leur relation était vraiment en train de se dégrader complètement.

Harry et Ginny étaient en train de dire quelques mots à Fleur qui s'était proposée pour garder James le temps de la soirée. Hermione en profita pour se rapprocher de Ron.

\- Merci pour ce soir, lui dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser y aller seule, tu le sais bien.

\- Peut-être, mais je sais que c'est pénible pour toi, alors… merci.

Ron hocha la tête. Hermione savait que cela lui coûtait de se rendre à cette soirée, alors elle lui en était malgré tout reconnaissante, même si elle sentait qu'il ne le faisait clairement pas par plaisir.

\- On peut y aller ! lança Harry.

Ils prirent alors chacun leur tour de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au domicile de Kingsley, là où il avait décidé d'organiser sa soirée. Une fois tous sur place, Hermione fit disparaître les quelques traces de cendre sur leurs vêtements d'un coup de baguette.

La soirée ayant commencé depuis une bonne heure, il y avait déjà énormément de monde. Hermione se doutait que le Ministre ait eu recours à un sortilège pour agrandir sa maison. Le salon était immense, si grand qu'elle ne pouvait pas en voir le bout, même avec les talons beaucoup trop hauts qu'elle portait ce soir.

Kingsley ne mit pas longtemps avant de les voir et s'approcha d'eux avec un immense sourire et les bras ouverts. Il étreignit Harry et lui demanda d'une voix douce.

\- Comment va mon Survivant préféré ?

\- Toujours aussi bien !

\- Et ton fils ? Il paraît que c'est ton portrait craché !

\- C'est vrai, avoua Harry qui peinait à cacher sa fierté.

Kingsley se tourna ensuite vers Ron et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Ron, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir, ça fait longtemps ! Alors, comment ça va ? Il paraît que la boutique ne désemplit pas, c'est une très bonne nouvelle !

Hermione se sentit soulagée de voir Ron se dérider et discuter avec enthousiasme. Le succès de _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ était une vraie fierté pour les frères Weasley.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, reconnaissant beaucoup de visages, dont certains qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un long moment. Ainsi, quand elle aperçut un petit groupe de personnes à côté d'une des tables proposant un somptueux buffet, elle s'approcha.

\- Hermione Granger ! s'exclama Seamus Finnigan.

En entendant son nom, les autres personnes se retournèrent pour lui faire face. Dean Thomas, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil étaient là. Derrière Hermione, Ron et Harry l'avaient rejointe.

\- Il ne manque plus que Neville et notre promo est au complet ! s'enthousiasma Dean. Comment vous allez, les gars ?

Hermione était heureuse de voir ses anciens condisciples. Chaque année, l'anniversaire de Kingsley était l'occasion de revoir des gens qui se perdaient de vue le reste de l'année. Si, sur le papier, il n'était censé inviter que les employés du Ministère, Hermione savait que le Ministre envoyait des invitations à beaucoup plus de monde, et notamment à ceux qui avaient combattus à ses côtés pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

Les anciens Gryffondor discutèrent un peu, rattrapant le temps perdu, se racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait durant l'année écoulée. Quand Neville fit son arrivée, il fut acclamé par des sifflements et applaudissements. Hermione ressentit une vague de nostalgie la submerger. Ainsi entourée de ses camarades, elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau dans leur salle commune. Parfois, cela lui manquait : juste de s'asseoir, près du feu, dans les fauteuils moelleux, avec ses amis, ses livres. Bien sûr que rien n'avait jamais été simple pendant leur scolarité. Chaque année, une nouvelle épreuve les avait attendue, toujours plus sombre que la précédente. Pourtant, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien que dans la quiétude de la Tour Gryffondor.

Alors qu'elle discutait avec Dean, elle aperçut plusieurs fois Lavande jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à Ron, qui était en train de parler avec Seamus et Harry. Ron semblait ne pas du tout s'en rendre compte, pourtant plus les minutes passaient, moins elle était discrète. Cela fit sourire Hermione de penser que Lavande avait toujours le béguin pour son fiancé, après tout ce temps.

Au fil des minutes qui passaient, la salle se remplissait davantage de monde. Le professeur McGonagall fit une apparition et sembla ravie de revoir ses anciens élèves. Hermione l'était aussi : elle avait toujours admiré sa professeure de métamorphoses, et de ce qu'elle savait, elle faisait un travail extraordinaire en tant que Directrice de Poudlard.

Mais malgré la bonne humeur ambiante, Hermione était tendue. Elle avait l'impression d'être témoin des conversations plus qu'elle n'y participait réellement. Elle ne cessait de lancer des œillades à chaque coin de la salle, attendant le moment qu'elle redoutait tant. Le moment où elle allait voir une haute silhouette aux cheveux platines apparaître dans la foule.

Pendant qu'elle parlait avec Neville et Luna, son esprit divagua, pour la millième fois de la journée, sur les événements de la veille. Elle ne cessait de repasser en boucle la soirée avec Drago, et plus particulièrement _ce_ moment. Il n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu durer des heures. Elle revoyait le visage du Serpentard si près du sien, et à la fois intouchable. Leurs corps si proches, et à la fois si éloignés. Elle se souvenait avec précision du courant électrique qui l'avait parcourue, de la tension tout autour d'eux alors qu'il s'était penché vers elle, plus près, toujours plus près, si près qu'elle avait été persuadée qu'il l'embrasserait. Rien que de penser à cet instant, la sensation de torsion dans son ventre se fit ressentir. Que se serait-il passé si cet inconnu ne leur était pas tombé dessus ? Hermione ne le savait que trop bien. Leurs bouches avaient été si proches qu'elle avait presque pu goûter son haleine sur sa propre langue.

Et à la pensée que, si personne ne les avait interrompus, il l'aurait embrassée, Hermione se sentait totalement perdue. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait absolument pas arrêté. Parce qu'elle en mourait d'envie. Mais comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? A quel moment sa vision de lui avait-elle changé autant pour qu'elle puisse ressentir un tel désir pour lui ? Elle essaya, encore une fois, de rassembler ses pensées en toute logique.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle n'avait pensé que quelques fois à Drago Malefoy. Elle le croisait, de temps en temps, au Ministère. Elle le voyait chaque année à l'anniversaire de Kingsley. Il semblait immuable, l'air impassible, complètement hermétique à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Elle avait eu de la peine pour lui, pour ce garçon qui n'avait pas eu le droit d'avoir le choix, pour cette famille détruite, pour les regards souvent dégoûtés qu'il provoquait sur son passage. Elle avait ressenti une curiosité à son égard, peut-être. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Que s'était-il passé après son procès ? Mais rien de plus, jamais rien de plus. A l'époque, Ron, Harry et son travail occupaient chacune de ses pensées. Mais le plus souvent, elle essayait de ne pas penser à lui du tout. Parce que penser à lui, c'était se souvenir de ce jour, au Manoir Malefoy, où Bellatrix Lestrange avait gravé dans sa chair des mots qui ne s'effaceraient jamais. Et Drago avait été là, témoin de sa souffrance, incapable de bouger. Alors oui, quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs du Ministère, elle détournait le regard.

Et puis, il était arrivé dans sa vie comme un cognard frappe un joueur en pleine tête. Fracassant. Il s'était installé à sa table comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours. Il lui avait parlé avec l'aisance et l'assurance qui le caractérisaient. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était triste, comme s'il se souciait réellement d'elle. Pourquoi ? Elle ne cessait de se le demander. Pourquoi, ce premier jour, un jour comme un autre où elle avait été une énième fois déçue de Ron, était-il venu vers elle ? Elle n'avait pas de vraie réponse, mais ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'était que depuis ce jour, il faisait intégralement partie de sa vie, prenant de plus en plus de place. Il s'était confié à elle, lui montrant des facettes de sa personnalité qu'elle n'aurait pas cru cachées sous la surface méprisante qu'il affichait toujours. Elle avait découvert un homme drôle, touchant, intelligent.

Et puis, il y avait son regard. Hermione avait ressenti tant d'émotions sous son regard. Elle se sentait toute petite quand il se faisait inquisiteur. Elle se sentait mise à nue, quand il la regardait dans les yeux, comme s'il fouillait son âme à la recherche de tous ses secrets. Et surtout, elle se sentait belle, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, dans les yeux de cet homme qui la dévisageait toujours comme s'il le pensait vraiment. Souvent, il le lui disait, d'ailleurs. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait complimentée, de la sincérité brûlante de son regard. La même qui, à chaque fois, sans baisser d'intensité, habitait ses prunelles quand il lui disait qu'elle était particulièrement en beauté, ce soir.

Elle n'aurait su dire à quel moment précis elle avait basculé. A partir de quand, exactement, son regard avait changé. A partir de quel moment elle avait commencé à vraiment le voir, beau, si beau qu'elle en avait le cœur battant. A l'extérieur, c'était évident, mais aussi à l'intérieur. Et plus elle l'écoutait parler, plus elle rêvait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse à perdre haleine.

Elle n'aurait su dire à quel moment précis elle avait basculé. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle était dans une bien fâcheuse situation. Elle se sentait si coupable de ressentir toutes ces choses. Car Ron était toujours là, et même si leur relation était devenue compliquée, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à un autre homme, qui plus est un autre homme qui était sans aucun doute la personne que Ron détestait le plus au monde.

\- Hermione ? Hermione, tu es avec nous ?

La jeune femme fut ramenée à la réalité par Harry qui passait la main devant elle, inquiet. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait être là, les yeux dans le vague, depuis plusieurs minutes, sans écouter un traître mot de ce qui se disait autour d'elle.

\- Oui, j'étais dans mes pensées, excuse-moi.

Harry hocha la tête, mais sa moue confirma à Hermione ce qu'elle savait déjà : il était loin d'être dupe. Il ne lui en demanda cependant pas plus.

\- Journaliste, dit-il simplement en désignant quelqu'un d'un signe de tête.

Un petit homme replet aux traits joyeux les regardait, un appareil photo à la main.

\- Une petite photo de notre trio préféré ?

Hermione se recomposa un sourire de circonstance. Avec Harry et Ron, ils s'éloignèrent un peu du reste du groupe pour poser devant le journaliste. Elle se positionna entre les deux garçons et Harry et Ron avaient chacun un bras autour de sa taille. Du coup de l'œil, elle vit Ron sourire franchement. Elle savait très bien que, contrairement à elle, il avait apprécié sa petite célébrité, et que cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il serait certainement au programme de la Gazette du lendemain. Surtout en ce moment, après l'article avec Malefoy. Il avait besoin qu'on les voit tous les trois, il avait besoin de montrer que non, Ronald Weasley n'avait pas été remplacé.

Le journaliste prit quelques photos. De trio seul, puis avec d'autres personnes : le Ministre, le professeur McGonagall, puis Harry seul avec un nombre impressionnant de personnes. Une fois que le journaliste eut fini sa tâche, Rufus Fudge s'incrusta dans leur petit groupe.

\- Alors Potter, ça ne t'a pas suffit de faire parler de toi dans le journal d'hier ? l'apostropha-t-il.

\- En fait, non. Tu sais, je suis habitué à faire les couvertures, alors là, me retrouver relégué en sixième page, j'ai trouvé ça un peu vexant.

Le visage triomphant de Fudge perdit quelque peu son sourire en entendant les rires face à l'insolence de Harry.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pu négocier que les rubriques de seconde zone, d'ailleurs, continua ce dernier. Ton coffre n'est pas assez rempli pour graisser la patte du rédacteur en chef ?

Fudge tenta de prendre un air outré qui ne convainquit personne.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, Potter ? Tu penses que c'est moi qui ai pris la photo et l'ai envoyée à la Gazette ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas si c'est toi qui as pris la photo, mais je ne connais qu'une seule fouine dans ton genre pour être derrière tout ça.

\- Même si tu fréquentes des Mangemorts sur tes temps de pause, ça ne me regarde pas. Tu t'accordes beaucoup trop d'importance si tu veux mon avis.

Au mot "Mangemort", Hermione se tendit. Elle sentit la main de Harry sur son poignet.

\- Vois-tu, c'est bien là le problème. Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est ce que tout le monde pense, Potter.

Hermione sentit la poigne de Harry se resserrer sur son poignet. Elle connaissait assez son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il était en train de perdre patience.

\- Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai absolument rien à foutre de ce que les gens pensent. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais clore cette conversation totalement inintéressante et retourner voir mes amis.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Harry se détourna pour retourner auprès des autres. Ron n'avait pas loupé une miette de l'échange, mais était resté étrangement silencieux. Cela surprit Hermione dans le sens où Ron avait toujours défendu son meilleur ami devant ceux qui lui cherchaient des noises.

Fudge adressa à Hermione un sourire qui la gêna d'une étrange façon avant de finalement se détourner pour aller voir d'autres invités.

\- Je déteste ce type, dit Hermione à Ginny qui l'avait rejointe.

\- Toi aussi tu penses que c'est lui qui a envoyé la photo à La Gazette ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas… ça me semble le plus probable. Il a un truc contre Harry et moi, et tout ce qu'il cherche, c'est à nous discréditer pour essayer de grimper les échelons et gagner en popularité. Il espère sûrement remplacer Kingsley quand il prendra sa retraite.

\- Il n'y aurait que des idiots pour voter pour lui ! Je ne comprends déjà pas comment il a fait pour atteindre un poste aussi haut.

\- Je suis d'accord, soupira Hermione. Je déteste l'image de notre Ministère qu'il renvoie aux délégations étrangères. Mais assez parlé de lui, il ne va pas gâcher la soirée.

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent du côté du buffet pour manger quelques petits fours et prendre une coupe de champagne. Hermione continuait de regarder la foule d'un œil distrait.

\- Alors… Malefoy, hein ? dit Ginny.

\- Hmm ?

La rousse arborait un air curieux, et Hermione eut soudainement l'impression qu'elle demandait plus que ce qu'elle avait l'air.

\- Franchement, quand Harry m'en a parlé, j'ai été super surprise, je ne vais pas te mentir.

\- Oui, je me doute, répondit-elle sans regarder son amie dans les yeux.

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise tout à coup. Parler de Drago à Ginny n'aurait pas du la gêner, mais les événements de la veille revenaient sans cesse à sa mémoire, et mentionner le jeune homme ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation.

\- Et en vrai, je dois avouer que je suis curieuse, continua Ginny sans se rendre compte du trouble de son amie.

\- De ?

\- De voir comment ce petit con a assez évolué pour mériter le plaisir de votre compagnie. Et puis en plus, si mes souvenirs sont bons, il était attrapeur à l'école ! Je ne dis jamais non à un nouvel adversaire.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire sincère. Elle était heureuse de voir que Ginny ne partageait pas les idées reçues de son frère en ce qui concernant Malefoy.

\- J'aurais aimé que Ron soit aussi ouvert d'esprit que toi, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ah, ça… le contraire aurait été surprenant. Laissez lui un peu de temps…

Hermione sentait que même Ginny n'était pas convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Elle allait répondre quand les garçons se retrouvèrent près d'elles. Plusieurs personnes vinrent les saluer, dont des représentants de Ministères étrangers. Hermione se fit un réel plaisir de discuter avec eux. Cela eut pour effet de détourner un peu son esprit de Drago. Elle adorait apprendre comment le monde magique était géré dans les autres pays.

Alors qu'elle parlait avec le Ministre français, le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté et, si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, attendu avec un brin d'impatience, arriva enfin.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que plusieurs personnes s'étaient regroupées autour d'un couple. Elle vit immédiatement les cheveux blonds se détacher du reste. Drago était à couper le souffle dans son costume trois pièces qui lui allait parfaitement. Hermione sentit son coeur louper un battement alors qu'elle le détailla aussi brièvement que possible. Chemise blanche impeccable, veste, pantalon et cravate noirs. Très classique et pourtant, il était radieux. A ses côtés, Astoria Malefoy se tenait droite et fière, tout aussi magnifique que son mari. Sa robe argentée moulait ses courbes à la perfection et ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient élégamment sur son dos.

Alors qu'il parlait avec le Ministre qui lui souhaitait probablement la bienvenue, Drago trouva Hermione du regard. Elle n'avait cessé de le détailler et se mit à rougir d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Son rougissement ne se calma pas quand elle remarqua que Drago l'observait avec attention, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Même avec la distance, elle distinguait son regard brûlant sur elle.

Une fois libéré des salutations officielles, Drago se pencha pour dire quelque chose à sa femme. Astoria leva la tête vers Hermione, Harry et Ron et acquiesça. Hermione vit alors le couple se diriger vers eux. Elle donna un léger coup de coude à Harry. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard et Hermione lui désigna le couple qui s'avançait vers eux.

\- Ron, dit-elle une fois que Harry eut compris.

\- Ça va bien se passer, lui assura Harry. Il ne ferait jamais une scène ici.

Drago et Astoria arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Ron, qui était en train de parler avec Neville, non loin d'eux, cessa immédiatement sa discussion pour revenir près d'Hermione et mit un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

\- Potter, Granger, salua Drago.

Il était à cet instant le Drago Malefoy que tout le monde connaissait, froid et distant. Harry tendit la main et, après l'avoir regardée une seconde, Drago la serra avec un léger sourire. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de la façon la plus appropriée de le saluer. Ils ne s'étaient jamais ni serrés la main, encore moins fait la bise. Elle se contenta alors de lui sourire, incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle sentait Ron se tendre à côté d'elle. Il regardait Drago d'un air mauvais, comme s'il s'apprêtait à exploser à tout moment. Finalement, il finit par lui adresser un très léger signe de tête, auquel Drago répondit de la même manière. C'était sûrement la meilleure réaction qu'ils pouvaient offrir à l'heure actuelle.

Astoria les salua à son tour, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était belle. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair troublant tranchaient avec le noir de ses cheveux. Elle était une beauté froide et intimidante. Tout comme son époux. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, mais la tension était présente. Ron ne se détendait pas, et Hermione avait l'impression que sa main ne cessait de se resserrer autour d'elle. Hermione n'était pas du tout dans la conversation. Voir Drago de si près ne l'aidait pas à penser à autre chose que la soirée de la veille.

\- Harry Potter !

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix qui avait interpellé Harry. Hermione accueillit l'interruption avec soulagement.

C'était à Olivier Dubois qu'elle devait le dérangement salvateur. Apparemment, il venait d'arriver avec toute son équipe de Quidditch dont Hermione avait oublié le nom. Harry fut plus que ravi de revoir son ancien capitaine et l'attention générale du groupe se détacha alors des Malefoy. Hermione, avant de suivre le mouvement, accorda un regard à Drago. Ce dernier la fixait de son regard orageux insondable. Elle aurait payé cher pour savoir à quoi il pensait, là, maintenant. Astoria lui reprit alors le bras et l'emmena plus loin.

La conversation à présent entièrement tournée vers le Quidditch, Hermione avait d'autant plus de mal à la suivre. Olivier et Ginny semblaient tout aussi excités l'un que l'autre de se voir. Chacun membre d'une prestigieuse équipe nationale, ils parlaient avec passion, suivis par Harry et Ron. Cela laissa le temps à Hermione d'observer de loin celui qui hantait ses pensées. Il était si différent que la veille, et que tous ces moments qu'ils passaient tous les deux. Aucune émotion en particulier ne traversait son visage pâle, peu importe avec qui il parlait. Astoria était accrochée à son bras et pourtant, il ne lui accordait aucune attention.

Au bout d'un moment, un raclement de gorge particulièrement bruyant interrompit toutes les conversations. Kingsley, perché sur une estrade, avait amplifié sa voix à l'aide d'un sortilège afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

\- Mes chers amis, bonsoir ! Comme chaque année je suis immensément heureux de tous vous accueillir pour célébrer, non seulement mon anniversaire, mais aussi la paix qui nous unit tous depuis maintenant six années formidables. Je ne vais pas faire de longs discours, vous savez que je n'en suis pas particulièrement friand. Mais je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vous être déplacés jusqu'ici. Alors assez discuté et place à la musique !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une musique de bal se fit entendre. Kingsley descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre sa femme qu'il prit dans ses bras avant de l'emmener au centre de la salle pour danser avec elle. Tout autour d'eux, plusieurs couples suivirent le pas et se mirent à danser. Hermione vit Harry emmener Ginny et Neville emmener Luna. A côté d'elle, Ron, qui avait repris la conversation avec Dubois, sentit son regard sur lui. Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire d'excuse et Hermione soupira. Pas de danse avec son fiancé pour elle ce soir, donc. Elle ne fut ni surprise ni déçue pour autant. Avoir réussi à traîner Ron jusqu'ici était déjà en soit un véritable succès.

Elle observa alors les couples danser avec plus ou moins de grâce. Elle finit par voir parmi la foule Drago et sa femme qui tournoyaient ensemble. Evidemment, ils dansaient plus que bien. Chacun de leurs pas transpiraient la grâce. Hermione ressentit un agacement sourd naître au fond d'elle en se rendant compte d'à quel point Astoria était belle et élégante. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, ils allaient si bien ensemble tous les deux. Aussi beaux, fiers et distingués l'un que l'autre. En soupirant, elle retourna vers le buffet, incapable de les regarder plus longtemps.

En reprenant une coupe de champagne, elle essaya de mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle venait de ressentir, et la réponse ne lui plut guère. Dans sa vie, Hermione n'avait que très peu ressenti la jalousie. D'une part parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature, et d'autre part parce que Ron ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné l'occasion de la rendre jalouse depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle se souvenait l'avoir été lors de leur sixième année, quand Ron était sorti avec Lavande Brown. Mais depuis… plus vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ron regarder d'autres femmes, ni l'inverse. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Elle était jalouse d'Astoria, de sa beauté, de sa grâce naturelle, et de l'homme qui dansait en harmonie avec elle.

Quand la réalisation la frappa aussi clairement, elle but sa coupe de champagne d'une traite.

La musique se termina et une autre s'enchaîna immédiatement. Harry et Ginny la rejoignirent, la rousse arborant un sourire radieux.

\- Après toutes ces années, ton meilleur ami est toujours aussi nul pour la danse, dit-elle à Hermione en riant.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose de ton frère, répondit Hermione.

Sa voix était sortie plus sèche que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Les trois regardèrent Ron qui était à présent entouré de toute l'équipe de Quidditch d'Olivier. Il était plongé dans une conversation qui semblait le passionner et n'accordait aucune attention à Hermione. Harry grimaça.

\- Tu veux que… ?

\- Non ! l'interrompit Hermione. Je savais très bien que ça allait se passer comme ça et honnêtement, je préfère. Je n'ai pas envie de le forcer à m'inviter à danser ou à faire la conversation avec des gens qu'il n'apprécie pas.

Harry ne répondit rien et Ginny pesta contre son frère.

\- Que dirais-tu de danser avec le pire danseur de la soirée ? proposa alors Harry.

Hermione sourit et regarda Ginny.

\- Je te le laisse volontiers, mais fais attention à tes pieds, rit-elle avant de se diriger vers Ron.

Hermione se laissa entraîner sur la piste par Harry. Il était vrai que son meilleur ami était un bien piètre danseur, mais ils riaient tous les deux de sa maladresse. Après Harry, ce fut au tour de Kingsley de demander une danse à Hermione. Elle dansa avec plusieurs collègues et amis, et pendant ce temps, alors qu'elle le cherchait des yeux, elle ne vit Drago nulle part.

Après une danse avec Neville, elle voulut rejoindre Harry, mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta. Elle se retourna, sachant très bien à qui elle appartenait.

\- Salut, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se trouvait ridicule. _Salut ?_ Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quatorze ans à nouveau. Drago arborait son sourire en coin et Hermione se sentait faiblir. Il laissa retomber sa main et Hermione toucha inconsciemment la parcelle de peau qu'il avait tenue. Il la fixait avec un regard qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu et elle se sentit rougir de nouveau.

\- Tu danses beaucoup mieux sur la musique moldue, remarqua-t-il.

Des flash de leur soirée frappèrent Hermione de plein fouet. Elle se revoyait danser sans réfléchir sous le regard inquisiteur de Malefoy, lui qui lui prenait le bras pour la ramener près d'elle, son souffle sur son visage, son odeur partout autour d'elle.

\- Je ne te retourne pas le compliment, répondit-elle.

Même s'il s'était étonnamment bien débrouillé la veille, il était clair qu'il était davantage habitué aux musiques comme il en passait ce soir. Drago émit un petit rire.

\- Je plaide coupable. Les Black Eyed Peas ne sont pas très à la mode dans notre monde.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ces mots, dans la bouche de Drago, sonnaient si faux, comme s'il parlait une langue étrangère.

Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques secondes. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait envie de parler de la veille, de s'excuser, mais au final, de s'excuser de quoi, au juste ? De l'avoir presque embrassé ? C'était grotesque. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps de quoi meubler la conversation puisque Harry et Ginny arrivèrent près d'eux.

\- Tu nous fais tous passer pour des nuls, Malefoy, déclara Harry. Où as-tu donc appris à danser comme ça ?

\- Le talent est quelque chose d'inné, Potter, répondit Drago avec un sourire suffisant qu'Hermione devinait rieur.

\- Tu devrais prendre des leçons, ça ne te ferait pas de mal, dit Ginny en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux déjà en bataille de son mari. Ca nous coûterait combien deux trois cours de danse, Malefoy ?

Hermione et Harry cachèrent mal leur surprise de voir Ginny s'adresser à Drago avec autant de naturel. Il n'y avait aucune animosité, ni dans sa voix, ni dans ses traits. Elle lui parlait comme si de rien n'était, et pour cela, Hermione lui en était reconnaissance. Comme à son habitude, s'il fut surpris, Drago n'en montra rien.

\- Rien que pour le plaisir de voir Potter sous ma direction, je ferai ça gratuitement.

\- C'est d'accord, mais c'est toi qui fais la femme, dit Harry.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et cela eut pour effet d'attirer plusieurs paires d'yeux vers eux, dont ceux de Ron. Hermione retint son souffle en observant le visage de son fiancé. Elle le connaissait par coeur, et elle savait déchiffrer ce qu'elle lisait en lui. Il était peiné, et Hermione devinait sans mal que de voir son meilleur ami, sa sœur, et sa future femme plaisanter avec Drago Malefoy était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'approcher d'eux ni ne prononça aucun mot. Il détourna le regard et reprit sa conversation, tout simplement.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient été rejoints par deux hommes qu'elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître. Un grand métisse au crâne rasé, charmant et souriant qu'elle reconnut comme Blaise Zabini, et un autre un peu plus petit, mais tout aussi séduisant, le teint pâle, et les yeux et cheveux aussi noirs que du jais, qu'elle identifia comme Théodore Nott.

\- Inutile de faire les présentations, dit Drago.

\- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais retrouvé avec autant de Serpentard en même temps, fit Harry en faisant semblant de s'évanouir.

\- Allons, Potter, dit Blaise en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule. On peut laisser les vieilles querelles entre maisons derrière nous, tu crois pas ? On a tous lu le journal, on sait que tu fraternises avec l'ennemi, maintenant !

Il eut un grand éclat de rire très communicatif. Blaise avait un don certain pour mettre les gens à l'aise. De loin, Hermione vit le visage de Ron s'assombrir davantage.

\- Oh, regardez, dit Théodore en pointant quelqu'un du doigt. Un journaliste essaye d'être discret.

Il fit de grands gestes vers ledit journaliste qui baissa immédiatement son appareil.

\- On dirait qu'on va encore faire la Une, déclara Harry. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous devenez vous deux ?

Lorsque Blaise leur apprit qu'il s'était spécialisé dans la conception des balais volants, Harry et Ginny furent hypnotisés. La discussion dériva rapidement _encore_ sur le Quidditch : Blaise jouait en tant que poursuiveur et Théodore en tant que batteur, pendant leur temps libre. Les attrapeurs qu'étaient Harry et Ginny ne pouvaient que s'entendre avec eux.

Hermione, qui n'essayait même pas de tenir le rythme de la conversation, laissa son esprit vagabonder à nouveau. Ron parlait toujours avec leurs anciens camarades de Gryffondor. Elle trouvait cela tellement dommage qu'il ne fasse pas un tout petit effort. Elle était persuadée qu'il adorerait la discussion qui était en train de se dérouler à côté d'elle. De plus, Blaise et Théodore étaient très sympathiques, loin de l'image ternie qu'il avait des Serpentard.

Un raclement de gorge la ramena à la réalité. Drago ne parlait plus avec les autres et se tenait droit devant elle.

\- Tu sembles ailleurs, remarqua-t-il.

\- Beau talent d'observation.

\- J'oubliais que tu détestais le Quidditch.

\- Je ne le déteste pas ! Seulement, j'ai du mal à y trouver de l'intérêt… c'est un sport dangereux, et puis… je déteste voler, voilà !

\- Alors tu t'es retrouvée face à un chien à trois têtes à onze ans sans broncher, mais par contre, voler sur un balai tout ce qu'il y a de plus sécurisé, ça non ?

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sécurisé ? Laisse-moi rire ! Si tu veux, je te trouve en moins de cinq minutes au moins une dizaines d'articles sur des accidents tous plus graves les uns que les autres dus à des balais !

\- Sûrement qu'ils ne savaient pas s'en servir comme il faut, dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Oh, bien sûr toi, tu es un expert en la matière.

\- Et bien, tu sembles en douter mais en réalité, oui, Granger. Je vole extrêmement bien. Je te montrerai, un de ces jours.

Hermione ne pouvait que sourire devant son air suffisant. C'était cela aussi, qu'elle aimait quand elle passait du temps avec lui. La conversation était simple, et il la défiait tout le temps. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle était habituée à ce que tout le monde aille toujours dans son sens. Elle était une héroïne, personne n'osait contredire Hermione Granger. Mais pas lui. Il arborait son air arrogant qu'elle lui connaissait bien. C'était si troublant de voir qu'il était toujours le même depuis toutes ces années, sauf que tous ses mauvais côtés semblaient avoir disparus.

\- En attendant, reprit-il, me feriez-vous l'incommensurable honneur de m'accorder votre prochaine danse, Miss Granger ?

La respiration d'Hermione se coupa. Drago lui avait tendu la main dans un légère révérence. Sa voix était étonnamment suave, et un sourire plus que charmeur se dessinait sur son beau visage. A côté d'elle, elle perçut Harry et Ginny regarder la scène d'un air interloqué alors que Blaise et Théodore se murmuraient des choses qu'Hermione n'entendait pas. Elle regarda Drago un moment avant de se retourner pour voir que Ron était parti manger avec Olivier et son équipe, sans lui prêter attention. Du regard, elle chercha Astoria qu'elle finit par trouver, en grande conversation avec Kingsley et différentes délégations étrangères.

Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de prendre la main que Drago lui tendait.


End file.
